Joy : Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Georgie Sanders ne pensait jamais pouvoir un jour intégrer le WICKED. Pourtant, cette jeune surdouée est choisie parmi tant d'autres pour y poursuivre sa scolarité. Newt, lui, est un jeune garçon tourmenté par son passé. Quand Georgie débarque, toutes ses peurs resurgissent. Ils vont pourtant tomber amoureux, soudainement... et vont devoir se battre, pour leur vie. Schoolfic - UA
1. Le WICKED

_**Coucou chers lecteurs ! Je viens de terminer de lire la trilogie de L'Epreuve et comme "La Terre Brûlée" sort dans quelques semaines au cinéma, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur cette magnifique saga écrite par James Dashner. Ce sera un Univers Alternatif (UA) et sûrement un Newt/OC mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Faites attention car il y aura sûrement des spoilers, c'est même certain. Comme à chaque fois, vous êtes conviés à me donner des idées dans les rewiews si vous le voulez, et bien sûr à laisser votre avis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans les rewiews ;);)**_

* * *

\- C'est bon maman, ça va aller.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que ma mère m'embrasse une dernière fois et me serre dans ses bras.

\- N'oublie pas, tu m'appelles au moins une fois par semaine et s'il y a le moindre problème aussi. On se voit aux vacances ma puce.

\- Je t'aime maman, lancé-je en descendant de la voiture.

J'ouvre le coffre et sors ma valise. Je souris quand elle m'assure qu'elle aussi.

Je la salue une dernière fois alors qu'elle fait vrombir le moteur et qu'elle s'engage sur la route qui mène à la sortie.

Je me retourne ensuite et pousse un soupir d'admiration devant l'immensité de l'édifice. L'école du WICKED est la meilleure école pour surdoués qu'il puisse exister dans le monde.

Je gravis les quelques marches qui me permettent d'atteindre le hall d'entrée.

Les murs sont recouverts des portraits des inventeurs et autres célébrités qui ont marqué ce monde. Je reconnais Voltaire, écrivain français et Benjamin Franklin, l'inventeur du paratonnerre.

Je baisse les yeux et me souris à moi-même. Le carrelage est tellement propre que je peux voir mon reflet dedans.

\- Mademoiselle Sanders ?

Je relève la tête et regarde en direction de la personne qui m'a interpellé. C'est une grande femme blonde et très bien habillée qui me sourit et me fait un signe de la main pour que je la rejoigne.

Je m'exécute et la suis dans un grand bureau rempli de meubles en bois vernis. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir ce que je fais.

\- Bonjour, je suis Ava Paige, la directrice de cet établissement. Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps, votre clé de chambre ainsi que le règlement de cette école. Un élève se chargera ensuite de vous faire visiter.

\- Bonjour, réponds-je.

J'attrape les papiers que la femme me tend et les parcours alors qu'elle m'explique un peu le règlement de l'établissement.

\- Comme tous les établissements publics, vous aurez votre mercredi après-midi de libre ainsi que les journées de samedi et dimanche. Pour votre temps libre, vous avez à disposition une bibliothèque, une serre, des écuries pour les cavaliers et un lac. Si vous voulez sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, vous devrez signer une décharge avec l'endroit où vous vous rendez et devrez rentrer pour l'heure du dîner au risque de ne pas manger. Est-ce bien compris Mademoiselle Sanders ?

J'acquiesce et la blonde se lève. Je fais de même et elle me tend un trousseau de clés auquel pendent une clé argentée et un badge avec un numéro.

\- Vous serez chambre numéro 129. En espérant que votre intégration se fasse rapidement.

Je souris à la femme qui m'a l'air très sympathique et sors du bureau en trainant ma valise derrière moi.

Un jeune garçon d'à peu près quatorze ans apparaît soudainement et je sursaute.

\- Mademoiselle Sanders, je vous présente Chuck Taylor, notre plus jeune pensionnaire. C'est lui qui sera chargé de vous faire la visite.

\- Salut !, lance le petit avec un grand sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et regarde la directrice Paige. Elle me jette un regard encourageant et je suis le petit Chuck. Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes me jettent des regards curieux. Je rougis et baisse les yeux en essayant de les ignorer. Je n'ai jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, je suis assez timide avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Je rattrape le jeune garçon et essaye de lancer la conversation pour penser à autre chose. Je le regarde attentivement comme si cela me permettait de trouver un sujet. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombent devant les yeux et il a de bonnes petites joues, il doit aimer manger. Bien sûr ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte, surtout ici.

\- Hey Chucky ça va ?

Je redresse la tête et vois un asiatique sourire à mon guide. Il est plutôt grand et baraqué et a des cheveux noirs relevés.

\- Ouais, je fais visiter à la nouvelle, répond Chuck.

Le jeune homme me regarde puis écarquille les yeux une demi-seconde. Je me demande même comment j'ai réussi à le percevoir. L'asiatique me tend une main ferme et j'hésite avant de la serrer.

\- Minho Park !, se présente-t-il.

\- Et moi c'est..., commencé-je.

\- Eh Minho, amène-toi !

Le dénommé Minho se retourne et pousse un soupir de frustration quand il voit que c'est un grand gaillard à la peau sombre qui l'interpelle.

\- J'arrive Alby, crie-t-il à son interlocuteur. Désolé, dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Je dois y aller, mais j'espère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance plus tard.

Il sourit avant de se diriger vers son ami à qui il donne une bourrade.

\- Un sacré coureur celui-là, souffle Chuck.

\- Un quoi ?

Le garçon reprend sa marche et je le rattrape en deux enjambées.

\- Un coureur. Un sportif quoi. Minho est l'un des plus sportifs ici, toutes les filles sont à ses pieds.

\- Ah je vois...

Nous ne décochons pas un mot qui ne soit pas en rapport avec l'établissement après ça. Chuck me fait visiter l'édifice entier en passant par les chambres, les salles de cours, la cantine, les écuries, la bibliothèque et le parc qui entoure l'école. Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique. Ensuite, Chuck me montre le gymnase où Minho et d'autres garçons courent en silence. Je reconnais le certain Alby qui me passe devant sans un regard tellement il semble concentré. En revanche, Minho me lance un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire. Ce garçon m'a l'air charmant.

Chuck me fait remonter tout le bâtiment pour se poster devant une porte.

\- Voilà ta chambre la bleue, la 129.

Je le regarde, interloquée qu'il m'appelle "la bleue" mais souris tout de même.

\- Merci beaucoup Chuck, c'est gentil de m'avoir fait visiter.

Le garçon hausse les épaules et commence à tourner les talons.

\- Attends, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Georgie, Georgie Sanders.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un terminé ! J'espère que ce début d'UA de L'Epreuve vous aura plu. :)_**


	2. Rencontres formidables

Après le départ de Chuck, je souffle un bon coup avant de tourner la poignée de la porte. Apparemment, personne n'est à l'intérieur car elle était fermée à clé. Je pénètre dans la pièce et la parcours. Il y a trois lits collés au mur juste en face de moi et une gigantesque armoire sur ma gauche. A droite, un bureau et juste derrière, une porte. Je laisse ma valise au milieu de la pièce et vais explorer ce qu'il y a derrière la porte. C'est une salle de bains immaculée avec une douche, un lavabo géant et des toilettes.

Un bruit m'interpelle. Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends rien alors je me place devant la glace. Quelques mèches brunes se sont échappées de ma queue-de-cheval, je les place donc derrière mes oreilles.

Je décide ensuite d'aller commencer à déballer mes affaires. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et hurle en voyant une batte fondre sur moi. Je me baisse juste à temps puis me relève, le cœur battant. Deux filles me font face et respirent à fond. Elles aussi ont eu peur.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, crie l'une d'elles. On aurait pu te tuer !

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre, tellement j'ai le cœur qui bat.

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle, dit la deuxième. Je suis désolée, j'ai vu la porte ouverte et j'ai cru que c'était un garçon qui était venu pour nous espionner.

Je me plie en deux pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois les battements de mon cœur apaisés je me redresse.

\- Je m'appelle Georgie et je suis effectivement la nouvelle.

\- Brenda !, me sourit la deuxième qui s'est excusée. Encore désolée.

\- Non c'est bon, plus de peur que de mal.

Je rejoins ma valise puis m'arrête un instant. Après réflexion, cette situation me donne envie de rire mais je m'abstiens pour ne pas passer pour une demeurée.

J'entends glousser à côté de moi et regarde les deux filles se marrer.

\- Mon Dieu, on a bien failli te décapiter, rit Brenda.

Je souris et éclate de rire à mon tour. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y rester.

Une fois calmée, je regarde les jeunes filles qui sèchent leurs larmes. La première qui m'a hurlé dessus s'approche de moi.

\- Je m'appelle Teresa Agnes. Désolée d'avoir failli te tuer.

Je souris puis regarde les trois lits.

\- Lequel est libre ?, demandé-je.

\- Celui près de la fenêtre, me répond Brenda. Mais si tu veux changer, ça ne me dérange pas de te laisser le mien. C'est celui du milieu.

\- Non c'est parfait merci.

La jeune fille me sourit. Mes colocataires de chambre m'ont l'air très sympathiques, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elles.

Je dépose ma valise sur le lit de gauche et commence à en sortir mes affaires. J'ouvre l'armoire qui est presque pleine.

\- Oh attends, me dit Brenda. Teresa et moi on s'est un peu étalées, on va te faire de la place.

Alors que les deux adolescentes rangent un peu l'armoire, je sors le reste de mes affaires. Je range ainsi le chargeur de mon téléphone dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et entrepose les romans que j'ai emmenés, dans le placard en bas. Je sors ensuite un cadre photo et m'assois sur mon lit pour le contempler. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empare de moi quand je vois mes parents sourire alors qu'ils me portent dans leurs bras. Sur cette photo, j'ai à peine cinq ans et suis pleine de vie.

\- C'est toi ?

Je sursaute en entendant Teresa. Je me retourne et lui adresse un sourire triste.

\- Oui, avec mon père et ma mère...

\- Euh, ça va Georgie ?, me demande Brenda.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que... mon père est mort alors que je n'avais que sept ans, alors...

\- Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, s'excuse Teresa.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Il est mort de la Braise, on s'y attendait un peu.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. La Braise est une horrible maladie qui ronge le cerveau. Malheureusement, de plus en plus de personnes sont touchées par ça.

Avant d'être diagnostiqué, mon père était un homme formidable puis son état s'est dégradé. Il avait des accès de violence et souffrait horriblement. Il a été ensuite hospitalisé et il est mort dans les jours qui ont suivi. Ma mère et lui s'étaient mis d'accord depuis un moment : s'il devenait trop dérangé, on devait mettre fin à ses souffrances...

\- Je... Sincèrement désolée, ça devait être un super père, murmure Brenda.

Je lui souris pour appuyer ses propos. Ça pour être super, il l'était.

Un silence pesant s'abat dans la pièce. Je pose le cadre sur la table de chevet et me redresse.

\- Bon, il est rangé ce placard ?

Teresa et Brenda se regardent puis rougissent.

\- Pas tout à fait, avoue la jeune Agnes.

\- Bien alors au boulot !, lancé-je avec entrain.

#~~#

\- Ouf, enfin terminé !, soupire Teresa.

Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés et noirs puis, s'allonge sur mon lit.

Je regarde une dernière fois l'armoire rangée. Nous avons chacune une étagère et nos vestes pendent au bout des ceintres. Quelques chaussures sont entreposées au bas de l'armoire que je referme avant de m'asseoir près de Teresa sur mon lit. Je glisse ma valise sous mon lit et expire bruyamment.

\- Bon, dit Brenda en regardant sa montre. Il est presque midi, allons manger.

J'entends soudain mon ventre gargouiller. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais faim avant que Brenda parle du déjeuner. Je me lève, suivie par Teresa et attrape la clé de la chambre avant de ressortir. Teresa se charge de fermer à clé et je suis les deux filles jusqu'au réfectoire.

Celui-ci est déjà plein à craquer quand nous arrivons. Les tables sont remplies d'adolescents plus ou moins vieux mais la plupart ont mon âge.

Je repère Chuck qui me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds avec plaisir. Teresa et Brenda se dirigent vers le self et je les suis en essayant de repérer où se trouvent les couverts et les plateaux. Teresa me tend un verre que je pose sur mon plateau gris.

\- Bien sûr, tu manges avec nous. On va te présenter à nos amis, me sourit-elle.

J'acquiesce très heureuse de m'être déjà fait des amis. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable. Dès mon entrée au collège, j'ai suivi des cours par correspondance car je trouvais l'école trop simple. Je suis ensuite allée voir un spécialiste qui m'a dit que j'étais surdouée. Il a ensuite conseillé le WICKED à ma mère et elle m'a inscrite pour la rentrée.

La cantinière me pose une substance gluante dans l'assiette et je grimace. Ça a une drôle d'odeur.

\- Bon appétit, me dit-elle.

Je perçois l'ironie dans sa voix mais souris tout de même. Une fois servie, je suis Brenda et Teresa jusqu'à la table de Chuck. J'y reconnais Minho qui me fait un sourire. Le troisième garçon est un grand brun plutôt séduisant. Ce dernier me sourit puis me tend la main.

\- Alors tu es la bleue ?, fait-il remarquer.

Je fronce les sourcils à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule et hoche la tête tout en m'asseyant entre Brenda et Teresa.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton petit nom, dit Minho en se penchant vers moi.

J'entends Teresa soupirer d'exaspération. Je me penche à mon tour, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Apparemment, il a l'air de jouer ce petit jeu de séduction avec tout le monde. Prise d'une assurance que je ne me connais pas, je susurre :

\- Je m'appelle Sauvage et ça me va très bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L'asiatique écarquille les yeux et recule, sidéré. J'éclate alors de rire, suivie par mes camarades de chambre et le brun.

\- Non je rigole. Je m'appelle Georgie !

Je sèche une larme au coin de mon œil. Ce que ça peut faire du bien de rire.

\- Je le savais, hein..., dit Minho.

\- T'es très peu convaincant en tout cas, s'esclaffe le brun.

L'asiatique se renfrogne et attaque son pain à grands coups de dents.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer Georgie, tu dois bien être la seule à avoir réussi à fermer le clapet de ce bon vieux Minho, sourit le brun en me tendant une main que j'attrape et que je serre. Je m'appelle Thomas.

\- Ravie, réponds-je en souriant à pleines dents.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois Minho sortit de son renfrognement, celui-ci enchaîne les blagues les plus nulles qui soient. Même Chuck, qui est assez jeune, s'intègre parfaitement aux conversations.

\- Bon, on se retrouve en classe demain alors Georgie, me dit Thomas à la fin du repas.

\- Bien sûr ! A demain alors, souris-je.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je reste dans ma chambre avec Brenda à lire ou à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle m'explique ensuite le fonctionnement de l'établissement et m'aide à décoder le règlement. Après toutes ces explications, je m'endors comme une masse avant même de manger.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Georgie vous inspire ? Aimez-vous ses relations ? Comment voulez-vous qu'elle évoluent ?_**

 ** _Dyana : Déjà merci pour ta longue rewiew (et je ne trouve pas que tu parles pour ne rien dire ;)). Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant. Pour la description physique, ça ne saurait tarder. Ensuite, l'histoire d'amour SERA centrale mais pas totalement. Pour être plus claire, je n'écris pas une histoire d'amour à proprement parler mais ça sera très présent. Si tu écris un schoolfic sur l'Epreuve, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, j'aimerais beaucoup la lire ! ;) Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de Newtmas et, moi qui n'aime pas trop que mes personnages préférés soient ensemble, je trouve que celui-là est assez mignon. Mais c'est mon vis, tous le goûts sont dans la nature. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime ce couple, que j'écrirais dessus. A vrai dire, je suis très friande des couples Perso/OC et malheureusement je n'en trouve pas beaucoup don j'en écris ! ;) C'est comme pour les Sterek de Teen Wolf (SUPER SERIE !), j'aime bien mais j'aimerais plus de couples avec des OC. Donc si tu en connais, n'hésite pas à me les faire parvenir :) Comme tu le lis, JE parle pour rien dire donc je vais m'arrêter là. En espérant que tu me suives et que tu continues à poster ;)_**


	3. Premier jour

J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais les referme immédiatement en voyant la lumière illuminer la pièce. J'entends grogner un peu plus loin puis relève prudemment mes paupières. Une fois habituée, je jette un coup d'œil sur mon réveil qui affiche six heures cinquante-huit.

Je m'assois dans mon lit et passe mes mains sur mon visage. Mes livres de cours sont soigneusement fermés et posés sur ma table de chevet alors que je me rappelle m'être endormie dessus. Je porte toujours les habits de la veille ce qui prouve que je me suis assoupie plus tôt que prévu.

Je saute du lit et vais dans l'armoire pour en sortir une nouvelle tenue. Je me réfugie ensuite dans la salle de bains et me dépêche de me préparer. Aujourd'hui, je décide de seulement brosser mes longs cheveux car je n'ai pas le temps de les attacher.

J'entends soudainement toquer à la porte.

\- Bouge-toi Georgie, t'es pas toute seule, aboie Teresa.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris. Brenda m'avait prévenue qu'elle n'était pas du matin.

Je sors rapidement et ignore le regard noir que me lance la frisée. Brenda est déjà en train de préparer son sac de cours et est habillée. Ses longs cheveux raides sont ramenés en une tresse et elle est déjà maquillée. Je peux pas croire qu'elle ait pu tout faire aussi rapidement et sans miroir.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, Teresa met trois heures pour se préparer, m'annonce la brune comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je souris et l'imite en glissant mes livres et mes feuilles dans mon sac à dos.

\- On va déjeuner ?, me demande-t-elle une fois que j'ai terminé.

\- Euh, on n'attend pas Teresa ?

\- Elle nous rejoindra. Hein Teresa, tu nous rejoins en bas ?, crie la brune.

\- Oui allez-y !, grogne la concernée.

Brenda pouffe, décidément Teresa n'aime pas parler le matin.

\- T'inquiète ça va pas durer, une fois qu'elle aura déjeuné ça ira mieux, m'assure Brenda.

\- C'est pas grave, pas de problèmes, dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Brenda et moi descendons jusqu'au réfectoire où des tonnes de bonnes choses nous attendent. Cette fois-ci, nous pouvons choisir et nous servir seuls. J'attrape de la confiture et du pain et me verse un bol de chocolat chaud. J'essaie ensuite de repérer les amis de Brenda en espérant qu'ils acceptent ma compagnie.

Je trouve rapidement Thomas qui me sourit et me fait un grand signe de la main pour me convier à sa table. Je pousse un petit soupir discret, contente qu'il me reconnaisse et m'invite à manger avec lui.

Je m'assois juste en face de lui et le salue.

\- Où sont les autres ?, demandé-je en remarquant qu'il est seul à la table.

\- Chuck a déjà déjeuné et Minho dort encore. Ce qu'il peut être paresseux, j'te jure, soupire le brun.

Je ris et croque dans mon pain alors que Brenda nous rejoint.

\- Newt n'est toujours pas là ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

Je continue de manger tout en me demandant qui est ce "Newt". Il faut avouer que c'est un prénom bizarre... Mais en y réfléchissant bien Chuck, Minho et Georgie ce n'est pas commun non plus.

\- Il essaie de lever Minho. J'ai préféré m'en aller avant qu'il y ait un bain de sang.

\- Ah ces deux-là...

\- Mais Newt a raison quelque part. Minho doit se lever et déjeuner, comme nous tous. Il en a besoin en plus, c'est un coureur, répond Thomas.

Je tique et m'apprête à demander ce qu'est un coureur quand je me rappelle de l'explication de Chuck. C'est un sportif. Je me demande pourquoi ils emploient ce mot-là.

Brenda hausse les épaules et ne cherche pas plus loin et nous continuons à déjeuner en silence.

#~~#

Au premier cours de l'année, Brenda se place à côté de moi. Elle me présente rapidement le professeur Janson, plus communément appelé "l'homme-rat" à cause de son visage qui ressemble à un rongeur. C'est un professeur juste mais froid et sévère. Avec lui, il ne vaut mieux ne pas bavarder au risque d'être envoyé au gnouf.

\- Au gnouf ?, répété-je alors que le professeur entre.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle la salle de colle, chuchote Brenda.

\- Vous avez vraiment un langage spécial, fais-je remarquer.

\- Je sais mais on s'y habitue vite, tu verras.

J'acquiesce sans conviction puis reporte mon attention sur le professeur qui commence son cours d'une voix dure.

#~~#

Dès la fin du premier cours je me sens désemparée. Je n'ai presque rien compris de tout ce que le professeur Janson a dit. A croire que tout été à un niveau plus élevé ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver, si déjà je ne comprends rien au début de l'année, dès le premier mois je devrais faire ma valise et rentrer chez moi pour suivre mes pauvres petits cours par correspondance qui coûtent chers et que ma mère a du mal à payer ! Non, il en est hors de question.

J'inspire profondément et entre dans la classe de mon second cours qui est un cours de Français. Je suis subjuguée par la modernité de la pièce. Contrairement au reste de l'établissement qui est assez rustique et sombre, cette salle est à la pointe de la technologie et blanche comme neige. Le tableau renvoie des hologrammes de plusieurs textes et toutes les tables sont munies d'un écran incrusté à l'intérieur.

Ce cours-ci, c'est Thomas qui se place à côté de moi.

\- Surprise ?, me demande-t-il.

\- En totale admiration tu veux dire !

Il glousse.

\- Ouais moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc l'année dernière quand j'ai appris qu'on n'avait pas besoin de stylos ni de feuilles.

\- Mais Janson, il...

\- Ouais c'est le seul qui veut absolument qu'on écrive. Il est assez vieille école.

\- Vieille école ? Les gens de notre époque écrivent toujours sur des cahiers à ma connaissance.

\- Ouais mais le WICKED n'est pas une simple école, sourit-il.

Je baisse les yeux et regarde l'écran. Comme indiqué, je tape mon nom et mon prénom ainsi que mon âge et mon sexe.

\- Bienvenue Georgie Sanders !, annonce une voix de femme.

Je recule subitement, surprise par la voix.

\- Ça y est, tu es enregistrée !, s'exclame Thomas.

Je le regarde et souris. Le désespoir qui m'a envahi quelques minutes plus tôt a totalement disparu. Je suis maintenant déterminée à rester ici. Je suis intelligente, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a envoyé ici.

\- Donc tu es ici depuis l'année der...

Je suis coupée par l'entrée en trombe de quelqu'un.

\- Premier jour et déjà en retard messieurs Park et Johnson ?, remarque la professeur que je n'ai même pas entendue arriver.

\- On est désolée Madame, on a eu une... panne de réveil.

Je me tourne pour voir de qui provient cette voix. Je reconnais Minho mais ce n'était pas sa voix. Le garçon placé derrière lui jette un regard noir à l'asiatique et je comprends que c'est lui qui a parlé. Je ne vois pas son visage car il est caché par les larges épaules du coureur.

\- Bien, venez vous asseoir et que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était dans la poche, entends-je Minho chuchoter alors qu'il passe devant nous.

L'autre grogne et apparaît enfin dans mon champ de vision. Nos regards se croisent et je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Ma respiration se fait saccadée puis se calme quand il détourne ses yeux sombres des miens pour aller s'asseoir.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains qui tremblent légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je peux sentir son regard se poser sur moi mais je n'ose pas le croiser de nouveau. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine puis je redresse la tête. Il s'est retourné. Je ne vois maintenant plus que l'arrière de son crâne, recouvert de mèches rousses-dorées.

J'inspire profondément puis tourne lentement la tête vers Thomas et lui chuchote :

\- C'était qui ?

\- Celui avec Minho ? C'est notre ami, Newt.

\- Newt..., répété-je dans un murmure.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre un peu court je l'admets et je m'en excuse. Ça y est, Newtie entre en piste ! Que pensez-vous de ce regard qu'ils ont croisé ? Pensez-vous que Newt a ressenti la même chose que notre chère Georgie ? Réponse dans vos rewiews ;) Au fait, petite question : pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai appelé mon héroïne Georgie Sanders ? Je fais référence à quelque chose/quelqu'un mais à quoi/qui ? Donnez-moi vs hypothèses, je répondrai au prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à mon Dylan O'Brien adoré. Même s'il ne m'entend pas, je le lui souhaite (#folle à lier).**_

 _ **Dyana : Coucou ! Ouais un Newt/OC ? Envoie-le, j'ai hâte de le lire ! J'espère que tu écriras rapidement ta schoolfic car je suis sûre qu'elle sera une réussite. N'hésite pas, tu auras au moins une lectrice ;).**_

 _ **Ensuite... c'était SUR que Brenda devait être intégrée ! Elle est trop cool ! XD Pour ce qui est des relations je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre et je pense que je te décevrai. Que veux-tu exactement ? Qu'elle soit amie avec Gally ? Tu peux me le dire, donne-moi des idées et j'essaierai de les prendre en compte pur la suite. Je suis comme ça, je tiens compte de l'avis et des idées de mes lecteurs pour leur faire plaisir ;)**_

 _ **Pour le petit bémol, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est timide qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds et qu'elle ne peut pas s'amuser un peu. Tu le verras par la suite. Mais je te l'accorde, c'est un peu bizarre, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **Oui, je fais beaucoup de référence aux livres pour qu'on se repère et qu'on ne diffère pas trop de la géniale histoire de James Dashner !**_

 _ **Ton souhait est (à moitié) exaucé ! Newt fait sa grande entrée !**_

 _ **Encore merci pour ta rewiew, ça me fait très plaisir d'en lire une si longue. J'espère que tu continueras à poster autant et que d'autres te rejoindront très vite ! ;)**_


	4. Déjà une semaine d'écoulée

Le reste de la matinée, je ne peux me sortir ce Newt de la tête. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai ressenti une chose tellement intense que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Evidemment, je suis une surdouée, une cérébrale, dès que quelque chose me semble bizarre, j'essaie d'y trouver une explication le plus vite possible au risque d'être déconnectée de la réalité pendant un bon moment.

\- Eh oh Georgie, t'es avec nous ?

Je redresse la tête et vois Thomas m'agiter son bout de pain sous le nez.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais comment s'était passé cette première matinée, répète le brun.

\- Très bien..., dis-je évasivement.

Tout le monde se tait, attendant la suite mais elle ne vient pas. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous étions déjà au déjeuner.

\- C'est tout ?, s'exclame Thomas. Sois plus précise !

\- Tom, laisse-là souffler, soupire Teresa.

\- A vos ordres chef, répond l'adolescent en mimant les gestes d'un militaire.

Il ricane puis repart en grande discussion avec Minho en lui expliquant qu'il va se faire renvoyer s'il continue.

\- Et puis, Newt arrive en retard aussi à cause de toi, surenchérit Brenda.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil quand elle mentionne le nom du garçon de ce matin.

\- D'ailleurs il est où ?, s'enquit Chuck.

\- Il est allé s'excuser auprès de Madame Kingsley, LUI.

En énonçant ce dernier mot, Thomas regarde Minho avec insistance.

\- Oh fais pas chier, je me suis déjà excusé, grogne Minho.

Teresa lève les yeux au ciel puis change de sujet en demandant ce qu'on compte faire ce week-end.

\- Moi je suis libre comme l'air, répond Thomas.

\- Idem, dit Minho, la bouche pleine de viande.

\- Et toi Georgie ?, demande Brenda.

\- Eh bien, je comptais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me plonger dans les bouquins, avoué-je.

\- Très bien, alors on se fait une journée ensemble !, déclare Teresa. Georgie, pas question que tu t'enfermes, on va te faire visiter la Californie ! Tu es déjà allée à Las Vegas ?

\- Euh non, jamais...

\- Super alors !, s'écrie Brenda. On ira à Las Vegas.

Je calcule rapidement que Las Vegas est à une vingtaine de kilomètres du WICKED, étant donné que celui-ci se situe entre Los Angeles et Las Vegas. Il ne nous faudra pas une demi-heure pour l'atteindre. Tant mieux car je ne compte pas me coucher tard pour être d'attaque durant les cours.

\- Ça serait génial, dis-je avec un sourire.

#~~#

La semaine s'écoule plus rapidement que prévu. J'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête avec Newt dès le lendemain de mon premier jour car je ne l'ai presque pas vu. Il mange à chaque fois avec le gars à la peau sombre, Alby, et quelques autres garçons dont je ne connais pas l'identité.

Entre-temps, j'ai fait la connaissance de Sonya et d'Harriet qui sont absolument adorables. Elles viennent toutes les deux de Phœnix en Arizona, tout comme moi, mais sont ici depuis trois ans déjà. Nous parlons souvent de notre ville natale ensemble ce qui nous a considérablement rapprochées.

Thomas et Brenda sont de plus en plus gentils avec moi, je les apprécie un peu plus chaque jour. Teresa est un peu plus froide et renfermée même si elle peut être très extravertie quand elle le veut. Elle est assez rentre-dedans et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ce qui peut la rendre très vexante de temps en temps mais je ne lui en veux pas plus que ça car c'est sa personnalité.

Minho aussi est charmant. Il ne manque pas une occasion de me complimenter ce qui me fait souvent rougir. Je sais qu'il veut se montrer gentil mais que ses intentions ne sont pas seulement amicales non plus.

Et puis il y a Chuck. Ce garçon est un des plus sympas qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Il est poli, drôle et adorable. Je le considère déjà comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Encore une fois plongée dans mes bouquins, je n'entends pas que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

\- Georgie ?, entends-je.

C'est à l'entente de mon prénom que je décroche enfin et me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Chuck se tient dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, des paquets de gâteaux à la main.

\- Tu n'es pas descendue manger alors j'ai essayé de te choper des trucs pour que tu ne meurs pas de faim.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. Il est plus de huit heures ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier de descendre ?

Je me pousse pour laisser le bouclé entrer et déposer les gâteaux sur mon lit rempli de livres.

\- Tu travailles trop Georgie, rit-il.

\- On ne travaille jamais trop, rétrorqué-je en regardant ce qu'il m'a ramené. C'est vraiment adorable Chuck, merci.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et souris. Le jeune garçon rougit instantanément et pendant une seconde, j'ai peur qu'il ne prenne feu.

\- Ce n'est rien..., bafouille-t-il.

Je croque dans un cookie piqué dans un paquet puis lui tend la boîte.

\- Tu en veux un ?

Il hausse les épaules puis en pioche un pour le manger. Je range mes livres en pensant avoir assez étudié pour ce soir et déguste les bons gâteaux avec ce bon vieux Chuck.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Brenda entre dans la chambre et attrape un des derniers gâteaux présents sur mon lit pour le porter à sa bouche. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur ses draps.

\- Tu sais que les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'être dans les chambres des filles, surtout à cette heure-ci.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ricane.

\- On ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Je sais très bien Georgie, sourit Brenda. Mais ils sont très stricts sur ce point du règlement. On est des surdoués, on ne doit pas se disperser ni risquer de tomber enceintes à seize ans.

Les joues du garçon prennent feu instantanément à cette allusion.

\- Il n'a que quatorze ans !, ris-je.

\- On ne sait jamais... Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête ?

Je regarde le brun qui murmure :

\- Je suis là vous savez...

J'éclate de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chuck, on rigolait, le rassuré-je. Mais si Brenda dit que c'est dans le règlement, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant de te faire prendre.

Celui-ci acquiesce puis se lève. Je le remercie une dernière fois alors qu'il nous souhaite la bonne nuit et s'en va.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit dans un soupir.

\- Hannnn j'ai trop mangé...

J'entends Brenda glousser et je la rejoins rapidement, complètement épuisée.

#~~#

\- Allez debout la marmotte !

Je grogne quand la lumière filtre la pièce. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras pour replonger dans le noir quand quelqu'un me secoue.

\- Oh la dormeuse, il est presque onze heures !

Je reconnais la voix de Brenda. Quand j'assimile enfin ce qu'elle dit, je me lève immédiatement. Je sais que j'ai toujours adoré les grasses matinées mais de là à dormir jusqu'à onze heures, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Ah enfin, tu as raté le petit-déj' je te signale. T'es la sœur cachée de Minho ou quoi ?

Je m'assois sur mon lit et passe une main sur mon visage. Brenda me regarde me réveiller en souriant. Je lui tire la langue et me réfugie dans la salle de bains avec mes habits. J'en ressors, trente minutes plus tard, toute pimpante.

Brenda me toise, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Quoi ?, m'exclamé-je. Pour une fois que j'ai la salle de bains, j'en profite ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ma gentillesse me perdra, soupire-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh oui tu es la bonté incarnée, ironisé-je.

Elle rit bruyamment puis me tire pas le bras.

\- Allez, je veux que tu voies le parc !

Je la suis sans un mot. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que je ne suis presque pas sortie de l'édifice de la semaine. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemblent le parc, le lac et les serres. J'ai eu un bref aperçu du gymnase lors de ma visite guidée mais ça s'arrête là. Par contre, je connais la bibliothèque comme ma poche, j'y ai passé presque toutes mes soirées et mon mercredi après-midi entier.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans le parc qui, chauffé par la chaleur de fin d'été, brille de mille feux.

\- C'est magnifique..., soufflé-je.

Brenda me sourit puis me tire une nouvelle fois pour me le faire explorer de fond en comble.

* * *

 _ **Terminé ! Désolée encore qu'il soit un peu court mais il faut bien que je coupe à un moment donné. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Dyana : Ouais ça y est, tu as un compte ! C'est vrai que ce sera plus pratique. Pour le Newt/OC, je n'ai pas eu ton lien, il n'a pas dû se copier dans ton rewiew car il n'y avait rien. Bref, oui c'est vrai que j'écris vite car je suis à fond en ce moment et que j'ai tellement d'idées que ça vient tout seul ;)**_

 _ **Bravo, tu as trouvé c'est pour George Sand ! Je t'avoue que je voulais rester dans l'idée de James Dashner qui donne des noms de personnes connues donc... voilà ! Désolée que Newt ne soit pas trop présent dans ce chapitre mais je me concentre pour l'instant sur l'intégration de Georgie, sur ses rencontres et sur les lieux que sont le WICKED.**_

 _ **Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai dit où été l'école du WICKED, je l'aurais de toute façon située à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le Happy End, je t'avoue que j'aimerais aussi qu'il y en ai un mais pour l'instant, je ne spoile rien et puis, que serait une histoire sans petits moments tristes ? Bref, on verra bien. Et oui, j'ai bien lu les trois tomes, donc je sais ce qui arrive à notre cher Newtie (c'est d'ailleurs la chose la plus horrible que j'ai lue !)**_

 _ **Par contre, je n'ai pas compris la référence à Captain Obvious, c'est quelqu'un de connu (#inculte honteuse).**_

 _ **Pour le reste, moi aussi je HAIS cet homme-rat, bouh il me dégoute ! Dès qu'il est apparu, il m'a révulsée !**_

 _ **Merci encore de poster, fidèle lectrice. J'ai hâte de lire ta fiction. A + ! ;)**_


	5. Un week-end bien mérité

\- Oh non c'est déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Bon on continuera cet après-midi, déclare Brenda.

Cela va faire une heure qu'elle me fait déambuler dans tous les coins verdoyants du parc. Il est vraiment splendide et je passe un agréable moment en compagnie de la jeune fille. J'entends soudainement mon ventre gargouiller. Ne pas avoir petit-déjeuné et n'avoir eu que quelques gâteaux comme dîner, ça se ressent. Je me dirige donc dans la cantine en compagnie de la brune et me mets derrière un garçon dans la queue du self. Celui devant moi est assez imposant et je ne peux donc pas voir ce que les cantiniers nous ont préparé de bon alors que je meurs de faim. Je le regarde plus attentivement et le reconnais comme étant un de ceux qui mangent avec Alby et Newt. Je n'ai jamais su comment il s'appelait, peut-être le découvrirais-je bientôt ?

J'arrive enfin devant la cantinière. Ouf, frites et steak haché, génial ! J'offre un grand sourire à la dame qui me sert puis me tourne pour rejoindre ma table. Je tape alors dans le plateau de quelqu'un et celui-ci se renverse sur son propriétaire. Heureusement, le mien est bien stable et je n'ai rien perdu.

Le garçon qui était devant moi dans la queue me lance alors un regard noir tandis que son steak haché est aplati au sol.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, m'excusé-je prestement.

\- Espèce de tocarde ! Tu m'as pourri entièrement !

Sa voix est vibrante de colère. J'attrape une serviette en ignorant son insulte et tente d'essuyer la sauce viandeuse sur sa chemise. Je ne fais qu'en étaler un peu plus ce qui fait s'empourprer le jeune garçon.

Il me repousse violemment et s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Thomas se place entre nous deux et arrête le garçon d'une main.

\- Ça va Gally, détends-toi, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

\- Toi tu te la fermes !

\- Pas de bagarre dans ma cantine, hurle la dame qui m'a servie.

Le dénommé Gally me jette un dernier regard noir puis sort en trombe d'un pas rageur. Toujours cramponné à mon plateau, j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. C'est qu'il m'a fait peur avec sa tête de plus que moi et ses gros muscles.

Thomas se tourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va ?

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête puis déglutis pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- T'inquiète, c'est qu'un débile, me murmure Brenda.

Je suis les deux adolescents jusqu'à la table et m'assois sans un mot.

\- Ouais Georgie, bravo, me félicite Minho. T'as ridiculisé ce tocard de Gally, bien joué.

Il me tend une main et je frappe dedans, hésitante. Puis la table entière éclate de rire et je me joins bientôt à eux, un peu plus détendue.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et vois que Newt nous regarde. Il pose son regard sur moi et je rougis, incapable de faire autre chose. Je finis par détourner le regard, j'ai bien dû me ridiculiser...

#~~#

L'incident est vite oublié, la tension est retombée. Ces adolescents arrivent toujours à me faire rire et à me faire me sentir bien, c'est incroyable. Après le déjeuner, nous nous rendons près du lac et laissons le soleil glisser sur notre peau le temps de digérer. Soudain, ce moment de détente est coupé par une voix grave et visiblement très agacée.

\- Elle va voir cette bleue, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

Je me retourne et vois Gally fondre sur moi. Je me campe sur mes deux pieds immédiatement et mon cœur s'accélère. Quelques garçons le suivent, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon.

\- Gally, tu...

Thomas est coupé par le revers de la main de Gally qui s'abat sur son visage et le fait s'écrouler par terre. Je lui lance un regard inquiet alors que Teresa s'agenouille près de lui pour le relever. J'ai juste le temps de voir le poing de Gally s'abattre que je me baisse et roule sur le côté. Je me relève un peu plus loin et le toise, concentrée. Minho me jette un regard ahuri alors que Brenda ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson. Même Gally semble surpris que j'aie réagi aussi rapidement. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longuement et se rue sur moi. Je pare son coup avec mon avant-bras et lui envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fait se plier en deux.

Il se redresse, le visage déformé par la rage. Il m'envoie un nouveau coup que j'esquive en me baissant et en passant sous ses jambes. Je me retrouve derrière lui et lui envoie un coup de pied dans le derrière qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre.

Cette fois-ci, il est hors de lui.

\- TOCARDE !, hurle-t-il.

Il court vers moi mais est stoppé par deux paires de bras. Alby et un blond à la peau pâle le retiennent alors qu'il essaie de s'éloigner d'eux pour me frapper. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi en colère contre moi. Ce garçon ne doit pas être net pour vouloir frapper une nouvelle fille juste parce qu'elle lui a renversé son plateau à la cantine.

Je recule prudemment et bute contre Minho qui me rattrape par les bras avant que je ne tombe. Gally s'arrête enfin d'insister car le blond et Alby sont plus forts que lui. Il se dégage violemment, me jette un dernier regard qui me pétrifie sur place puis s'en va, suivi de ses camarades.

Je tremble comme une feuille et entends les battements de mon cœur résonner dans mon crâne.

\- Whaouh !, s'écrie Minho.

Je le regarde, horrifiée. Ce garçon aurait pu me tuer si je...

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?, me demande Brenda.

J'inspire profondément et m'assois dans l'herbe.

\- J'ai pris des cours d'auto-défense après la mort de mon père...

\- Putain t'aurais pu le massacrer !, s'extasie l'asiatique.

\- Non, IL aurait pu me massacrer. Je n'aurais pas évité ses coups indéfiniment...

Un silence pesant s'abat. Ils connaissent Gally mieux que moi apparemment et ils savent très bien de quoi il est capable.

\- En tout cas, tu nous as scotchés, dit Thomas au bout d'un moment.

Je le regarde me sourire. Un filet de sang coule de son nez et j'écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu saignes !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Georgie, m'assure-t-il.

\- Ouais c'est un dur à cuire, complète Teresa en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je souris légèrement, contente qu'il n'ait rien. Je m'en serais voulu si Thomas s'était fait mal à cause de moi. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rends compte de la proximité de Teresa et lui. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais ils sont très proches.

\- Allez, oublions cet incident et occupons-nous !, propose Brenda.

Nous nous levons tous et passons l'après-midi à papoter et à visiter les serres du parc. Nous allons même voir les écuries pour caresser les chevaux. Je passe donc un super après-midi en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis.

#~~#

\- Tu n'as pas une seule robe digne de ce nom ? Tu te fous de moi !, s'énerve Teresa.

\- Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin ici, rétorqué-je.

\- Relax Teresa, je vais lui prêter une des miennes, dit Brenda.

Je souris à la brune et elle me fait signe de venir. Elle me présente plusieurs robes, toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres ce qui m'arrache des grimaces.

\- Allez fais pas ta chochotte, je suis sûre qu'il y en a une qui te plaît, insiste Brenda.

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'en prendre une violette dans mes bras. Je la contemple un instant en essayant de m'imaginer dedans. C'est une robe bustier terminée par de longs volants qui cacheraient au moins mes cuisses et mes genoux.

\- Celle-là, déclaré-je.

\- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame Teresa.

Je l'ignore et me rends dans la salle de bains pour l'enfiler. Elle me va comme un gant. Elle épouse mes formes à merveille et fait ressortir mon bronzage léger qui commence déjà à partir. Quelque chose me frappe soudainement. La mine penaude, je ressors.

\- Les filles, j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas de...

\- Chut !, m'ordonne Teresa. Je te prête les chaussures. Mais je te préviens, elles s'appellent "Reviennent".

Je regarde la frisée qui me souris en coin et me tend une paire d'escarpins violets.

Je les attrape et les glisse à mes pieds. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on ait la même pointure. J'ai d'assez grands pieds et Teresa est plus petite que moi de taille. Je ne fais tout de même pas de remarque et marche un peu dans la pièce pour m'y faire. Je retourne ensuite dans la salle de bains pour mettre une touche de mascara et de gloss et pour coiffer mes longs cheveux. Je les laisse retomber dans mon dos puis ressors, fin prête.

\- Tu es magnifique Georgie !, s'exclame Brenda.

Je rougis et chuchote un "merci" timide.

\- Ouais Brenda à raison, t'es à tomber. Tu nous avais caché tes... atouts, rit-elle.

Je souris puis attrape un gilet fin que je pose sur mon bras.

\- On y va ?, demandé-je.

Les deux amies se regardent puis sortent à ma suite. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure puis les suis dans les escaliers. Teresa porte une robe bleue, un peu trop courte à mon goût, mais qui fait ressortir ses beaux yeux clairs et Brenda a une robe rouge qui lui va à la perfection.

Nous arrivons au cahier de décharges, situé près du bureau de la directrice et posé sur un pupitre. Brenda s'occupe de noter l'heure à laquelle nous partons et l'endroit puis nous rappelle que nous devons rentrer au plus tard à une heure, qui est la limite autorisée.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est vingt-et-une heures, je pense que nous serons rentrés bien avant.

\- Les garçons ont déjà signé, ils doivent nous attendre sur le parking, annonce-t-elle. Allez, signez qu'on y aille.

Teresa et moi nous exécutons puis suivons Brenda dehors. Elle tourne à droite et rejoint le parking où seules quelques voitures sont garées.

\- Pas grand monde n'a sa propre voiture, m'explique Teresa.

\- Ah enfin !, entends-je Minho soupirer. Vous en avez mis du temps, ça va faire dix minutes qu'on vous attend.

\- Pauvre chou, raille Teresa.

Minho lui lance un regard noir puis nous emmène jusqu'à un gros 4x4 noir.

\- On est sept alors va falloir se diviser en deux groupes. Un ira avec Thomas et l'autre avec moi.

Je tourne la tête puis vois le brun arriver. Il est suivi par deux autres garçons dont je ne distingue que la silhouette à cause de la pénombre.

\- Whouah Georgie, t'es splendide !, sourit Thomas.

Mes joues s'empourprent et je lui offre un sourire de remerciement.

\- Putain, j'avais pas remarqué, c'est vrai que tu es super belle !, s'exclame Minho.

Je rougis de plus belle et baisse les yeux.

\- Arrêtez, si elle rougit encore, elle va briller dans le noir, remarque Teresa.

Cette remarque m'affole quelque peu, déçue que l'on m'ai vue. Je souffle discrètement puis relève les yeux.

Le garçon à la droite de Thomas me lance un regard encourageant auquel je réponds timidement. Il a le teint légèrement bronzé et des cheveux noirs très courts. Ces yeux sont d'un bleu électrique et il a l'air plus âgé que nous.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Georgie Sanders, la nouvelle, déclare Thomas. Georgie, voici Aris (il désigne le garçon aux cheveux noirs) et le célèbre Newt !

Ce dernier lui lance un regard agacé mais on n'y décèle aucune méchanceté.

\- Enchanté, grogne-t-il.

\- Je... moi de même, bredouillé-je.

En le voyant de si près, je me rends enfin compte de sa beauté. Il a des cheveux désordonnés d'un roux-doré et de grands yeux sombres et pétillants. Quelques taches de rousseur parsèment son visage enfantin et il a deux minuscules fossettes, presque imperceptibles, qui doivent se creuser quand il sourit. Il fait la taille de Thomas mais semble légèrement plus mince et à une peau blanche. Son accent trahit ses origines : il est anglais, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Georgie ?

Je reporte mon attention sur Thomas qui m'interpelle. J'ai dû fixer Newt un peu trop longtemps car celui-ci me jette un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu montes avec moi ?, me demande le brun.

\- Euh... oui, oui bien sûr.

\- Bien, alors Minho, tu prends Brenda, Teresa et Aris. Moi j'emmène Georgie et Newt.

Je déglutis. J'espère que cette soirée se passera bien et que je ne ferais pas de gaffe concernant Newt qui me fait totalement perdre mes moyens pour je ne sais toujours pas quelle raison.

On inspire, Georgie, on inspire...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain concernera leur virée à Vegas. A votre avis, où vont-ils aller ?**_

 _ **Dyana Poppins : Hey ! Oui c'est vrai que George Sand était une femme de caractère. C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris comme référence. Je trouve ça très courageux qu'elle ait changé d'identité pour suivre sa passion. Enfin bref, j'ai lu le début de ta fiction et je t'ai laissé un rewiew, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ;) Pour ce qui est du lien, tu peux juste me donner le titre de la fiction et je me débrouillerai avec, y a pas de problèmes ;)**_

 _ **Je suis contente que tu aimes mon sens de la mise en place (caractères, relations, etc). C'est vrai qu'on imagine bien Minho en cannibale LOL. Pour ce qui est du cours de Français, je pensais à la matière en elle-même car, étant donné que c'est une fiction en français (qui se déroule aux USA #complication -'), je laisse les matière françaises. Donc c'était un cours de grammaire, etc. Quand ce sera la langue, je détaillerai, ne t'inquiète pas ;). Pour Captain Obvious, c'est un peu un pléonasme si j'ai bien compris (monter en haut, descendre en bas, ce genre de choses) ?**_

 _ **Oui j'avais compris que Newt était ton chouchou, tu n'as, en plus, pas parlé de Gally donc j'ai bien compris que tu faisais allusion à notre Newtie adoré.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour ta régularité et pour tes lectures rapides.**_

 _ **A + ;)**_


	6. Virée à Vegas

Je monte dans la voiture, anxieuse. Thomas me sourit alors qu'il démarre. Il a insisté pour que Newt me laisse aller côté passager ce qui m'a valu un regard méfiant. Même s'il fronce les sourcils plus souvent qu'il ne devrait, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver d'une beauté époustouflante.

Inspire, Georgie, INSPIRE !

\- Ça va ?

Je me tourne vers Thomas.

\- Oui tout va bien, souris-je pour masquer mon anxiété.

Je regarde furtivement dans le rétroviseur et vois Newt me dévisager. Je tourne expressément la tête et regarde le paysage.

Durant tout le trajet, Thomas tente de nous faire parler mais ni moi, ni Newt ne décochons un mot.

\- Oh vous avez quoi vous deux ?, s'écrie Thomas. J'espère que vous serez plus bavards une fois là-bas.

Je soupire. C'est totalement ridicule. Je me sens mal à cause d'un garçon que je connais à peine. Il me fait ressentir des choses étranges et alors ? Je suis venue pour passer un agréable moment avec mes nouvelles connaissances, - et peut-être même mes nouveaux amis - je vais pas gâcher ma soirée pour ce Newt que je viens à peine de rencontrer, et qui ne semble pas m'apprécier plus que ça.

Je regarde alors Thomas, il est concentré sur la route et fait la moue. Son sourire si joyeux me manque déjà. Il a été un des premiers à m'accueillir si chaleureusement et j'adore passer du temps avec lui. En plus, il est vraiment pas mal lui non plus et sa gentillesse et son intelligence m'impressionnent.

Son téléphone sonne. Je vois le nom de Teresa apparaître et mon cœur se pince. Mais il est déjà pris...

Putain le seul garçon qui aurait potentiellement pu me plaire, sort déjà avec ma colocataire !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis quand je m'intéresse à ce point aux garçons ? J'ai toujours été solitaire et mon premier baiser a été en primaire et c'est mon meilleur ami que j'ai embrassé "juste pour essayer", comme on disait. Je n'ai jamais tenté de plaire à quelqu'un avant ça, je trouvais que c'était une perte de temps et que j'avais encore le temps avant de trouver LE garçon de mes rêves. Et voilà que je suis jalouse de Teresa par rapport à sa relation avec Thomas et que mon cœur bat à trois mille rien qu'en croisant le regard de Newt. Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre je commence à devenir totalement folle !

\- Tu veux bien décrocher Georgie s'il te plait ?

J'attrape le téléphone du brun et décroche puis porte le combiné à mon oreille.

- _Tom, on va où ? Minho tourne en rond là. Il ne t'a pas demandé où on allait ce débile,_ entends-je Teresa dire.

- _C'est lui qui ne me l'a pas dit !,_ réplique l'asiatique.

\- Euh, Teresa, c'est Georgie, déclaré-je.

- _Ah Georgie ! Tu peux demander à Thomas où il compte aller ?_

Je recule le combiné de mon oreille et tourne la tête vers Thomas.

\- Ils veulent savoir où tu comptes aller. Minho a oublié de te demander et il tourne en rond, retranscris-je.

\- Newt ?, s'enquit le brun en regardant son ami dans le rétroviseur du haut.

\- Passe-moi le téléphone, répond le roux en me le prenant des mains.

Quand ses doigts effleurent ma peau, je reçois une décharge électrique qui me fait écarquiller les yeux. J'essaie de me reprendre et écoute ce que la voix grave et tellement vibrante de sensualité de Newt explique à Teresa. Je me frappe discrètement le front contre la vitre du 4x4 de Thomas pour me remettre les idées à l'endroit. Ce n'est qu'une voix Georgie...

\- C'est bon, dit Newt en raccrochant et en me tendant le portable.

Je l'attrape en évitant de regarder autre chose que l'objet et le repose sur le tableau de bord.

\- C'est bon ?, demande Thomas.

\- Ouais, je leur ai dit. J'te jure celui-là, soupire Newt en faisant allusion à Minho.

Thomas éclate de rire alors que Newt esquisse un sourire. Comme je l'avais dit, ses fossettes se creusent plus profondément sur chacune de ses joues.

Je souris à mon tour et reporte mon attention sur les rues illuminées de Las Vegas qui est une ville vraiment magnifique. Je m'extasie devant chaque magasin à l'enseigne lumineuse comme une gamine. J'entends les deux garçons glousser face à mon extase mais les ignore, trop submergée par cette ville splendide.

Soudain, la voiture tourne dans une ruelle et rejoint un parking plongé dans le noir. D'ici, on entend les basses de la musique qui provient de la salle. Je lis à haute voix, l'enseigne :

\- La Terre Brûlée...

\- Tu vas voir, cette boîte de nuit est géniale !, s'exclame Thomas.

Je souris et sors de la voiture, un peu plus détendue que tout à l'heure.

Une fois tout le monde hors des voitures, nous nous avançons près de la grande porte noire qui semble être l'entrée. Un vigile à l'air sombre regarde droit devant lui et ne nous accorde pas un regard.

Minho se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention et l'homme nous toise. Il nous dévisage tous de la tête aux pieds puis, sans un mot, ouvre la porte.

Minho hoche la tête en guise de remerciements et entre dans la boîte de nuit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, des effluves d'alcool et de sueur agressent mes narines et la température monte soudainement. Il ne doive pas savoir ce que c'est qu'aérer par ici. J'essaie de rester le plus près de Brenda que possible pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule compacte. Nous passons par la piste de danse où des tonnes d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes se déhanchent au rythme de la musique. Une fille totalement bourrée vacille et je m'écarte par réflexe. La personne derrière moi me rentre dedans et je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches.

\- Si tu tombes ici, t'es cuite, me murmure Thomas à l'oreille.

Je l'entends rire doucement et il enlève ses mains ce qui me décrispe légèrement. Nous arrivons enfin au bar et je souffle un grand coup.

\- Enfin sain et sauf, ironise Minho.

Je souris, c'est vrai que c'est un vrai Labyrinthe par ici.

\- C'est la seule boîte de nuit de Vegas qui accueille les jeunes de quinze ans et plus, m'explique Brenda.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi on nous a laissés entrer sans demander nos papiers. J'acquiesce pour montrer à la brune que j'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit malgré le son assourdissant que renvoient les enceintes.

\- Tiens Georgie !, crie Teresa par-dessus la musique.

Elle me tend un petit verre rempli d'un liquide transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, l'interrogé-je.

\- De la Vodka !, me répond-elle.

Je regarde mon verre puis le lui rend.

\- Désolée pas d'alcool pour moi.

\- Allez Georgie fais pas ta chochotte, me titille Minho. Cul-sec !

Il avale d'un trait le liquide, fait une petite grimace puis sourit.

\- Vas-y Georgie, un verre ça te fera pas de mal, insiste Thomas en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

Je regarde chaque adolescent tour à tour. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est s'amuser et il est hors de question que je les en empêche sous prétexte que je ne veux pas boire un petit verre de rien.

Je bois d'un trait la Vodka, tout comme Minho quelques secondes auparavant. Alors que le liquide descend le long de ma gorge, la brûlant au passage, j'entends les acclamations de Brenda et de Thomas qui me félicitent. Je fais une énorme grimace sur le coup ce qui arrache un rire à Minho puis repose le verre sur le comptoir, avec violence.

\- Putain mais c'est que c'est bon ce truc, lâché-je.

Les jeunes sourient de nouveau et Minho me tend un nouveau verre que j'avale aussi vite que le premier. L'alcool me fait moins grimacer que la première fois ce qui me fait rire.

\- Allez on va danser maintenant !, dit Teresa.

\- Je vous attends ici, répond Newt en s'adossant au comptoir.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur alors que Thomas lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos et m'entraîne sur la piste. Nous essayons de trouver un coin tranquille pour ne pas être trop collé aux autres et les filles se déhanchent immédiatement. Minho avale son troisième verre de Vodka puis crie un coup avant de danser à son tour. Aris rejoint les filles pour rire et danser avec elles alors que je reste planté au milieu de la piste. Je n'ai jamais aimé danser, surtout en public. Même si l'alcool commence à embrumer mes idées, je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que ce n'est pas le moment de me ridiculiser alors que je passe un bon moment. Thomas s'approche de moi en souriant.

\- Et bien ? Tu danses pas Georgie ?, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille pour que je l'entende.

J'essaie de prendre un air détaché et lui réponds :

\- Non, moi et la danse ça fait deux !

\- On s'en fout, moi aussi je sais pas danser, pas plus que Minho, me dit-il en me désignant l'asiatique qui bouge dans tous les sens comme un pantin désarticulé.

Je ris alors que Thomas attrape mes mains. Je rougis tandis qu'il me tire pour me rapprocher de lui. Il se met alors à bouger, m'entraînant dans ses pas. Je finis par le suivre et par danser, aussi ridiculement qu'il est possible. Thomas me met tout de suite à l'aise car il ne sait pas danser non plus et fait des enchaînements saugrenus qui arrachent des rires aux gens qui nous entourent.

Un serveur passe et Thomas attrape deux verres de Vodka, un peu plus grands que ceux du bar. Il m'en tend un que j'avale rapidement et que je repose sur le plateau. Je ris à gorge déployée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi alors que mon cerveau est plongé dans un brouillard total.

On enchaîne les verres de Vodka et après mon cinquième, je ne compte plus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue et euphorique. Je me déhanche sur la piste, me frottant à de parfaits inconnus alors que Brenda et Teresa rient.

J'enroule mes bras autour du garçon avec qui je danse depuis un moment et dont le corps est collé au mien puis me rend compte que c'est Thomas. Il rit et nous fait bouger en rythme. Je fais basculer ma tête en arrière alors qu'il se penche pour que mes cheveux touchent le sol, comme dans les films. Il me ramène ensuite contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, épuisée par cette danse effrénée. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps on est ici et je m'en contrefiche. Je sens le souffle du brun contre ma nuque ce qui m'arrache des frissons. Je m'écarte finalement de lui et souris :

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Il acquiesce puis enlève ses mains de ma taille. Je slalome entre les danseurs pour rejoindre le bar où Newt est toujours adossé. Il a les yeux perdus dans la foule. Je regarde dans tous les sens autour du comptoir, cherchant mon téléphone et mon gilet.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Je me retourne et croise le regard foncé du roux. Mes idées sont tellement embrumées que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait parlée. Il hausse les sourcils et fait un petit mouvement de la tête, en attente de ma réponse.

\- Oui, je pensais avoir emmené mon portable et mon gilet mais...

\- Tu les as laissés dans la voiture, m'annonce-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux pour me concentrer. Je ne me rappelle même plus de les avoir laissés mais je fais confiance au garçon, il est plus lucide que moi pour le moment.

\- Je vais les chercher alors, déclaré-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je vacille une ou deux fois et m'accroche comme je peux aux murs pour me diriger vers l'extérieur. Mes jambes se dérobent souvent sous moi mais j'arrive à garder un semblant d'équilibre. Je suis vraiment pétée, demain je vais avoir un sacré mal de crâne, y a aucun doute là-dessus.

J'arrive enfin à la porte et la pousse de toutes mes forces. Le vigile n'est plus là mais il y a un groupe de garçons un peu plus âgé que moi qui est assis contre le mur de "La Terre Brûlée". Je ne fais pas plus attention à eux et me dirige vers le 4x4 de Thomas en essayant de marcher le plus droit possible.

J'atteins enfin la portière du côté passager et tente de l'ouvrir. Je cogne mon front contre la vitre. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Bien sûr que la voiture est fermée ! Et j'ai évidemment oublié de demander les clés au propriétaire.

Je soupire.

\- Un problème ?, demande une voix grave que je ne connais pas.

Je me tourne lentement. Le groupe de garçons est devant moi et l'un d'eux me sourit malsainement.

\- Non, non aucun, réponds-je. Je vais rejoindre mes amis à l'intérieur.

Je m'apprête à repartir à l'intérieur quand une poigne de fer m'attrape le bras. Je regarde l'homme avec terreur et essaie de me dégager.

\- Je peux peut-être te ramener, continue-t-il.

\- Je vous dis que mes amis sont à l'intérieur.

\- Et alors ?, reprend-il en continuant de sourire. Allez viens !

Il me tire vers lui et nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il empeste le tabac et je décèle une pointe de folie dans ses yeux.

\- Lâchez-moi !, hurlé-je en tentant de m'extraire de son emprise qu'il resserre.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais est coupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il me semble qu'elle t'a dit de la lâcher.

\- Toi le rouquin tu te la fermes !, crache l'homme.

Je regarde Newt qui est posté devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, un air menaçant sur le visage. Il serre les poings et la mâchoire puis s'avance d'un pas pressant vers nous. Il se plante ensuite devant l'homme et lui dit d'un ton dur.

\- Laisse-la tranquille !

L'homme lâche un rire rauque qui me donne la chair de poule. Si je n'avais pas autant bu, j'aurais pu me défendre en lui donnant un coup bien placé mais je tiens à peine debout.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?, lâche l'homme.

Newt ne répond pas mais ne cesse pas de toiser mon agresseur.

\- Allez viens ma belle, reprend-il en me tirant vers lui.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne. L'homme est arrêté dans son élan alors que Newt me tient fermement pour que je ne m'en aille pas.

L'homme sourit de nouveau et ricane même. Il secoue la tête ce qui fait bouger ses trois compagnons qui s'approchent de Newt, prêts à le frapper.

J'entends soudain la porte de la boîte de nuit s'ouvrir et les quatre hommes se figent.

Minho, Aris, Teresa, Brenda et Thomas se campent près de Newt, les sourcils froncés. Les trois adolescents sont beaucoup plus carrés que le groupe de garçons qui est plutôt gringalet et les deux filles ont un air tellement menaçant qu'elles semblent effrayer les hommes. Ceux-ci reculent, comprenant qu'ils se feront massacrer s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit.

L'homme me lâche violemment et s'enfuit en courant, suivi de ses trois compagnons. Je retombe sur les genoux alors que ma main est toujours dans celle de Newt. Celui-ci me relève et relève mon visage pour que je le regarde.

\- Ça va Georgie ?, me demande-t-il.

Je hoche vivement la tête tandis qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Le pouce du roux essuie cette dernière et je lui adresse un petit sourire triste. Il me serre alors dans ses bras et je cache mon visage dans son cou. Je m'enivre de son parfum et murmure un "Merci". Il frissonne tandis que mon souffle effleure la peau de sa nuque et que ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux.

Il s'écarte au bout de plusieurs secondes et je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier une deuxième fois que Brenda me prend dans ses bras en me demandant une vingtaine de fois si je n'ai pas mal quelque part. Après lui avoir assuré que je vais bien, c'est Thomas qui prend la relève. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le montrer que ça va. Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Newt me regarder, une expression inquiète peinte sur le visage. Je lui offre un petit sourire timide auquel il répond chaleureusement.

Nous montons ensuite dans la voiture et repartons pour le WICKED. Newt me propose de m'allonger à l'arrière ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je me recroqueville sur la banquette arrière du 4x4 et ferme mes paupières lourdes.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ?, entends-je Thomas demander.

\- Elle aura sûrement un gros bleu sur le bras mais plus de peur que de mal, répond le roux.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon elle aurait pu...

\- Je sais Thomas, le coupe Newt, visiblement inquiet.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en entendre plus car je m'endors.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, la virée à Vegas est terminée ! Les relations commencent à bien prendre forme. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. ;) Au fait, j'ai un gros problème : j'aimerais trouver un surnom pour Georgie, digne de ce bon vieux Newtie, mais je suis totalement bloquée ! :'( Alors si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse. A plus, dans les rewiews !;)_**

 ** _Dyana : Coucou. Alors oui, Georgie sait se battre mais ce n'est pas une super-héroïne non plus, elle est humaine donc elle ressent la peur (#TeenWolf). Bref, désolée mais encore une fois je ne comprends pas ta référence à Harlan Coben car je ne lis pas ses romans (#la honte). Oui, Gally doit avoir eu "un accident de poussette" quand il était enfant pour être aussi dérangé XD._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du caractère de Newt, j'aime beaucoup celui du film mais ils auraient dû c'est vrai, lui laisser le fait qu'il soit assez nerveux, renfermé et légèrement dépressif (mais on t'aime quand même Newtie !)_**

 ** _J'ai trouvé la fanfiction, merci, elle a l'air géniale ! J'ai commencé à la lire et j'avoue que je l'apprécie déjà. Encore une fois tu avais raison, ils vont sur la piste de danse. Ils n'ont pas encore l'âge pour le casino ;) Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon estomac, il digère très bien les "Newt" à répétition XD_**

 ** _Pour le surnom, j'avais aussi pensé à Gigi mais je trouve ce surnom pas trop... "Newt" quoi ! Mais c'est pas grave, merci pour ton aide, je vais essayer de me creuser la têt et puis, sinon, j'emploierai un surnom affectif plus animal ou autre. (Pourquoi j'ai fini le prénom de mon héroïne par I !)_**

 ** _Encore merci de me suivre ;) A bientôt !;)_**

 ** _Petitchaton99 : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice !;) Je suis super contente qu'il n'y ait pas que Dyana qui poste, ça prouve qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ma fiction ! Merci pour ta rewiew, ça m'a fait très plaisir de la lire. ;) Je suis ravie que tu apprécies Georgie et son histoire, c'est mon but de faire aimer mes récits au gens. Et c'est vrai que les caracters/OC français ne sont pas très nombreux sur le site mais bon...Si tu en as de bon à me proposer (même sur des sites ultérieurs) n'hésite pas ! En espérant te revoir poster bientôt ;)_**


	7. De véritables amis

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Heureusement, les volets sont toujours fermés. Mon réveil indique onze heures et demie. Je m'assois dans mes draps et me frotte les yeux. Soudain, une douleur explose dans mon crâne et j'étouffe un grognement.

\- Putain de gueule-de-bois, juré-je entre mes dents.

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne mais un mot est posé sur ma table de chevet.

 _" On t'a laissé dormir. Si tu nous cherches, on est dans le parc. Tu trouveras un cachet sur ta table de chevet, c'est de l'aspirine. Prends-le, tu en auras besoin. A tout à l'heure._

 _XoXo Brenda. "_

Je souris devant l'attention de la brune. Je repose le mot et attrape le cachet. Avec difficulté, je me dirige dans la salle de bains qui explose sous la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Je cache mes yeux avec mon avant-bras et pousse un cri. En essayant d'ouvrir les yeux le moins possible, j'ouvre le robinet et laisse l'eau s'écouler dans le gobelet en plastique dont je me sers pour me laver les dents. J'y plonge le cachet qui fond instantanément. Une fois que le liquide transparent a pris une couleur blanche, j'avale d'un trait le breuvage.

Son goût acide m'arrache une grimace et cela fait remonter quelques souvenirs de la veille, notamment celui où je buvais plusieurs verres de Vodka et que je me saoulais.

Je pose mes mains de chaque côté du lavabo en attendant que cet horrible mal de tête passe puis relève la tête pour me regarder dans la glace. J'ai une tête de zombie ! Mon mascara a coulé et laisse des traces noires le long de mes joues et mes cheveux sont totalement désordonnés.

Je regarde ma tenue, je suis toujours en robe, d'ailleurs celle-ci est froissée. Je secoue doucement la tête, Brenda va m'en vouloir.

La douleur qui me comprime le cerveau s'estompe déjà un peu. Je rejoins donc la chambre et m'empresse d'ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce qui empeste le renfermé.

J'attrape des habits propres et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles et me réveille comme il se doit. Une douleur se répand alors dans mon bras droit. Je le regarde et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier. Un énorme hématome s'y étend. Il a la forme d'une main, une grosse main. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me fait un mal de chien. Je ferme les yeux quand un souvenir ressurgit. Les évènements de la veille me frappent de plein fouet et je revois l'homme m'ordonner de le suivre. Puis je revois Newt lui demander de me lâcher. Il s'est conduit en véritable héros. S'il n'avait pas été là, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de moi... Heureusement que les autres sont arrivés aussi car Newt n'aurait pas fait le poids face à trois hommes, si chétifs soient-ils.

Une fois séchée, j'enfile mes habits et coiffe ma tignasse brune. J'attache mes cheveux mouillés en un chignon fait à la va-vite puis ressors, assez fraîche. Je ressens toujours une légère douleur à la tête mais elle est supportable.

J'attrape ensuite mes clés et sors de la chambre. Dans les couloirs, des adolescents affamés dévalent les escaliers pour se rendre au réfectoire et je me dis que Brenda et les autres doivent s'y trouver aussi.

D'autres souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit et je fais des grimaces en me rappelant des choses que j'ai faites. J'ai déjà dansé, ce qui est un miracle. Et puis, je me suis frotté à des inconnus, mon Dieu, j'étais totalement bourré. Et il faut aussi avouer que c'était plutôt chaud entre Thomas et moi. Je sens encore la trace de ses mains sur ma taille. Je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas sortie pour prendre l'air, j'aurais sûrement fait une grosse bêtise vis-à-vis de lui. Rien qu'en pensant que j'aurais pu embrasser Thomas sous le coup de l'alcool, je frissonne. Non pas qu'embrasser Thomas aurait été désagréable mais savoir que j'aurais pu aller plus loin à cause de mon ivresse... Teresa ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, c'est sûr.

\- Georgie !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendue compte être arrivé à la cantine. Je relève la tête que je gardais baissée jusqu'ici et aperçois Brenda me faire de grands signes. Je lui souris à pleines dents et lui désigne le self. Elle comprend tout de suite où je veux en venir et se rassoit à côté de Thomas. Celui-ci m'offre un sourire à son tour auquel je réponds avec plaisir.

J'empoigne un plateau et me mets à la suite de Sonya qui me salue.

\- On ne t'a pas vu ce matin, fait-elle remarquer.

\- Oui on est rentrés tard hier, alors j'ai dormi un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

La blonde me sourit puis regarde avec dégoût la purée que lui sert la dame de cantine.

\- Un problème ma petite ?, demande cette dernière.

\- Non, aucun, merci. Ça m'a l'air très appétissant, répond-elle.

Je ris discrètement en entendant l'ironie percer sa phrase puis tends mon assiette pour que la femme me serve sa purée sortie de je-ne-sais-où.

Une fois m'être fait servir, je prends une part de gâteau au chocolat et rejoins ma table habituelle. Je m'installe entre Teresa et Minho et en face de Thomas.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ?, me demande celui-ci.

\- Pour être honnête... vaseuse.

Minho s'esclaffe.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as pas vomi au moins.

Je le regarde avec une mine dégoûtée qui fait redoubler son rire.

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça..., reprend Thomas, visiblement inquiet.

Je replonge dans la contemplation de ma purée avec laquelle je joue à l'aide de ma fourchette. Je sais très bien à quoi il fait allusion.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, réponds-je.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu ton bras Georgie ?, s'écrie Teresa.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand je suis coupée par la voix de Newt.

\- Fais voir.

Je redresse la tête pour croiser son regard. Encore une fois, mon cœur manque un battement mais je n'y fais pas attention. Le visage du roux est assez impassible mais il me semble y déceler de l'inquiétude... très légère.

Je pose ma fourchette puis remonte mon bras pour montrer le bleu qui le recouvre. Newt fronce les sourcils alors que Thomas serre la mâchoire et que Brenda écarquille les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, grogné-je en reprenant ma fourchette et en baissant mon bras.

\- Rien ? Ce mec aurait pu te tuer ou pire !, s'emporte Newt. Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, il t'aurait emmené et il t'aurait...

Il se stoppe dans sa phrase et un silence pesant s'abat.

\- Tu peux le dire, lâché-je plus froidement que je n'aurais voulu. Il m'aurait violé...

Ma voix se brise à l'énonciation de ce dernier mot. Cet acte criminel qui m'aurait traumatisé à vie. Bien sûr sur le coup, j'aurais été trop bourré pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais à mon réveil, ça aurait été un vrai cauchemar. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de films et lu beaucoup trop d'articles pour savoir que ça vous brise de l'intérieur.

Tout le monde me regarde, profondément attristé. La nostalgie s'empare de moi quand je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont vraiment aidé... comme des amis. Même si je ne les connais que depuis une semaine, je me suis attaché à ces adolescents. Ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts alors qu'ils auraient pu me laisser dans mon coin, seule. Ils m'ont fait visiter, m'ont emmené à une soirée et se sont amusés avec moi. Et puis, ils m'ont sauvé la vie...

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé car vous étiez là. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait... Jamais.

Une larme roule sur ma joue et je m'empresse de l'essuyer pour regarder chacun des jeunes de la table. Certains comme Aris ou Minho baissent les yeux mais d'autres soutiennent mon regard, comme si ce que je venais de leur dire était absurde.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Georgie, on est tes amis et il était hors de question qu'on te laisse à la merci de cette ordure.

Je regarde de nouveau Thomas et lui offre un sourire triste mais sincère. Mes amis... Il l'a dit lui-même, ce sont mes amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en faire si rapidement, en si peu de temps. C'est un peu comme si nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et à devenir amis, comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours.

Je sens deux bras m'entourer le cou et les cheveux de Teresa me chatouillent le visage alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras. Je suis d'abord surprise par cet acte soudain d'affection puis la serre à mon tour.

Je vois Brenda se lever et me rejoindre. Une fois que Teresa s'est écartée dans un sourire, la brune me prend dans ses bras à son tour.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne pour sourire à Minho qui ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravise.

Brenda retourne à sa place et nous entamons enfin notre repas en silence. Je suis émue par ce qui vient de se passer. C'est comme si nous scellions notre amitié par ces contacts physiques. Thomas se penche, me sourit chaleureusement puis attrape mes doigts. Il masse ensuite le dos de ma main avec son pouce ce qui me fait sourire une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh c'est mignon. La bleue vient de se faire de nouveaux amis, c'est touchant.

Je redresse la tête et vois Gally faire mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Il ricane ensuite, suivi de ses compagnons dont il ne se sépare jamais. Je lui lance un regard noir puis, prise d'un élan de courage, je crache :

\- C'est dommage que ton cœur de pierre ne te permette pas d'en avoir.

Le châtain se crispe puis lance :

\- J'ai des amis !

\- Tu veux parler de ces toutous qui te suivent partout sans prononcer un mot sauf quand tu leur en donnes la permission ? Désolée mais je n'appelle pas ça des amis.

Les traits de Gally se durcissent encore plus et il s'avance d'un pas menaçant.

\- De quel droit tu...

\- Maintenant tu dégages Gally.

Le garçon se fige en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Newt. Le blond est plus petit que lui mais, à cet instant précis, tout aussi imposant si ce n'est plus. Je manque d'en faire tomber ma fourchette.

Gally lève les deux mains en l'air pour se rendre puis repart non sans m'adresser un dernier regard noir.

Newt se rassoit et Thomas lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos qui le fait sourire. Il me jette un coup d'œil alors que je le fixe, hébétée. Il lâche un petit rire qui fait bouger ses épaules puis enfourne de la purée dans sa bouche. Je souris, certes dans le vide, puis continue de manger cette purée sans aucun goût.

* * *

 ** _Alors, je ne m'attendais pas à faire un chapitre comme celui-là car je ne pensais pas m'attarder sur la matinée de Georgie avec son mal de crâne mais j'ai été poussée par mon imagination et voilà ce que j'ai pondu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me donnerez vos impressions sur ces écrits (et sur les relations entre les personnages) ;)_**

 ** _Yuuko Oshigime : Cool une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise et d'apprendre que tu me suives sur "Le projet Avengers" également. J'essaie un maximum de finir mes fanfics et si non, je les supprime carrément pour ne pas mettre des gens dans l'attente d'une chose que je ne finirais jamais. En espérant de revoir... enfin, te relire, plutôt et à bientôt. Encore merci ;)_**

 ** _Petitchaton99 : Oui le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la relation entre Newt et Georgie évolue doucement mais sûrement. Ça laisse, comme ça, la magie opérer ;) Tes suggestions pour le surnom sont super, je vais les garder dans un coin de ma tête et peut-être même les ressotir si je ne trouve vraiment rien par moi-même. Encore merci de poster et d'aimer ma fiction. A bientôt._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de MA rewiew, merci de m'y répondre ici, c'est vrai que c'est plus simple, étant donné que tu ne continueras pas et donc ne pourras pas me répondre directement dessus. J'ai vraiment apprécié et j'espère que tu en feras d'autres dans ce genre là (pourquoi pas un Newt/OC ou un Thomas/OC ? Ou encore sur d'autres fils et séries ;) Je sais pas si tu connais mais j'adore la série Teen Wolf)_**

 ** _Dyana : Je déteste les Mary-Sue ! Alors, j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'à peu près... cohérent. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait le Casino et que je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la boîte sans passer par les faux-papiers et tout le tralala ;) C'est vrai que je m'identifie assez à Georgie aussi, d'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas dire que c'est un OC mais un... mince je ne sais plus comment on appelle les personnages qu'on insère mais qui sont nous-même, genre de l'auto-insertion. Bref, voilà. J'essaie de m'aider de mes propres réactions pour la rendre vraiment humaine (En plus j'adore l'idée d'être avec Newt LOL et avec Thomas... amicalement parlant bien sûr *_*)._**

 ** _Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu croyais que je faisais allusion à la Braise, j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête sur les propos que j'ai tenu et le rapport avec la Braise mais rien, nada. Donc si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce serait sympa (La rentrée c'est pas maintenant, j'ai encore le cerveau sur OFF ;))._**

 ** _Oui, un surnom pour ce couple ce serait super ! Pourquoi pas... euh... non y a rien qui vient là. Bon j'y réfléchirais._**

 ** _Avis à tous : SI QUELQU'UN A DES SUGGESTIONS, QU'IL N'HESITE PAS !_**

 ** _Bon, voilà, on verra bien. Il faut d'abord que je trouve un surnom digne de Newt à Georgie et le reste passera après. Chaque chose en son temps. "Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point" (#En mode philosophe). Voili voilou, en espérant te relire bientôt. A plus ;)_**


	8. Au bord du lac

Après le déjeuner, je me rends dans le parc et m'assois au bord du lac. Thomas ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, accompagné de Newt. Les deux garçons s'assoient à côté de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Newt grimace en pliant sa jambe droite. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser de questions que Thomas me demande comment je me sens.

\- Ça va..., réponds-je.

Un silence s'installe entre nous trois et je ne tarde pas à le briser pour poser une question qui me taraude soudainement.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour aller de la voiture à mon lit ?

Les deux amis me regardent un instant puis Newt regarde le ciel et Thomas me sourit.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai porté, répond-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

Je le fixe pendant plusieurs secondes puis un sourire étire mes lèvres.

\- Un sourire c'est tout ce que j'ai droit ? Les autres ont eu le droit à un câlin c'est pas juste !, geint Thomas comme un bébé.

Je lâche un petit rire puis me mets sur les genoux pour le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Ah, c'est mieux, sourit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

J'entends Newt soupirer d'exaspération devant l'enfantillage de Thomas ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

Le brun se détache enfin de moi et je me rassois en penchant la tête en arrière et en m'imprégnant du soleil.

\- Bon moi je vous laisse, je vais voir Minho, déclare Thomas.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais hoche la tête. Je sens alors un baiser se déposer sur ma joue et je me redresse immédiatement. Thomas me fait un signe de la main puis s'éloigne. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait embrassé sur la joue ! Je me rassois lentement et étends de nouveau mes bras derrière moi pour me mettre face au soleil qui caresse ma peau. Je me retrouve maintenant seule avec Newt, sauf si celui-ci est déjà parti... Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier. Le roux est toujours étendu sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Le soleil se reflète sur sa peau pâle et donne des reflets blonds à ses beaux cheveux désordonnés. Sa jambe droite est étendue de tout son long tandis que la gauche est repliée.

\- Merci.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça à cet instant précis. Sûrement parce que je voulais le dire depuis un moment mais que je ne savais jamais quand.

Le jeune homme s'assoit puis me regarde, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

\- Pour Gally et pour... hier soir...

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de nous remercier Georgie, c'est normal qu'on t'ait aidé.

\- Non vous n'étiez pas obligés, encore moins toi.

Newt fronce les sourcils.

\- On ne se connaît pas plus que ça toi et moi alors tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre et de te mettre en danger pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se connaît pas que je dois te laisser te faire agresser par un malade, s'énerve le roux.

Je n'ai plus rien à répondre. Il a raison. J'aurais pu être une parfaite inconnue, il aurait aidé aussi. Je pense que moi aussi j'aurais aidé quelqu'un qui aurait été dans une aussi mauvaise position que moi.

\- Désolée, soufflé-je.

\- C'est rien. Tu as dû vraiment flipper sur le coup.

\- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rapprochée de lui, comblant l'espace que Thomas a occupé quelques instants plus tôt. Nos mains se touchent presque, je sens même ses doigts effleurer les miens. Je baisse les yeux pour voir ces derniers remuer. Je redresse ensuite la tête et plonge dans le regard sombre mais tellement vivant de Newt. Il m'offre un sourire timide qui me fait fondre.

Je me jette alors dans ses bras, retrouvant la chaleur qu'ils m'avaient procurée la veille mais que j'avais ignorée, trop déboussolée pour cela. A mon plus grand étonnement, le roux ne me repousse pas mais me serre un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Ses mains caressent mon dos dans un geste réconfortant, faisant naître un frisson le long de mon échine.

Quand nous nous séparons je ressens comme un grand vide. Je rougis instantanément en me rendant compte de notre proximité récente. Je baisse les yeux puis regarde sa jambe étendue. Soudain, des souvenirs me reviennent, faisant naître une question dans un coin de ma tête.

\- Newt ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dansé avec nous hier soir ?

Je redresse les yeux et le vois grimacer.

\- Mais si c'est trop indiscret, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, m'empressé-je de rajouter.

\- Non c'est bon. Disons que... j'ai eu un accident il y a un peu plus d'un an et depuis, je souffre de la jambe droite. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais je boite un peu...

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué... Ça te fait souffrir ?

\- De temps en temps mais la douleur est supportable. Je prends des médicaments quand je commence à avoir mal. Le problème c'est que je ne peux plus faire de sport et que je dois me ménager niveau course et rapidité.

Ses yeux expriment une telle tristesse que je sens que cela doit lui manquer de ne plus pouvoir gambader comme bon lui semble.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflé-je même si je sais que je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu n'as rien fait tu sais.

Je le regarde et lui offre un sourire compatissant. Il me répond chaleureusement en étirant ses lèvres à son tour ce qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Il est alors pris d'un sursaut et sort son téléphone de sa poche pour scruter l'écran.

\- Minho veut qu'on le rejoigne dans le gymnase, annonce-t-il.

\- Tous les deux ?, m'étonné-je.

Le roux hausse les épaules puis se lève. En le voyant en difficulté et grimacer, je m'empresse de me mettre debout pour l'aider. J'attrape son bras et le hisse sur ses deux pieds. Il me remercie par un sourire puis me fixe un instant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Un ange passe puis, il se recule vivement et fronce les sourcils.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-il sur un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût.

Le sourire en coin que j'arborais, disparaît donc et je le suis jusque dans le gymnase, déçue car ce moment se passait plutôt bien avant que je ne me mêle de ses affaires. Il ne doit pas apprécier qu'on le prenne en pitié ce qui est une chose assez compréhensible. Quand mon père est mort, j'ai cru que j'allais frapper tous ceux qui essayaient de me faire parler pour "me libérer" ou pour une autre de ces conneries. Sauf que tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était être tranquille pour faire mon deuil.

Je ne connais visiblement pas l'histoire intégrale concernant son accident mais il doit prendre ce "handicap" comme une faiblesse. Surtout si c'était un Coureur avant, comme Brenda me l'a avoué il y a peu.

Le gymnase est totalement vide quand nous passons la porte. Seul Minho est présent, s'affairant à scotcher des tatamis entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?, murmure Newt en rejoignant son ami.

\- Ah vous êtes là !, s'écrie Minho en nous voyons nous approcher. Newt, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Georgie tu enlèves tes chaussures s'il te plaît et tu viens au centre du tatami.

Le roux me lance un regard interrogateur auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaules et une moue dubitative. Je fais néanmoins ce que l'asiatique me demande et enlève mes baskets pour les poser dans un coin et pour me rendre au milieu du gymnase. Newt s'assoit sur une chaise qu'il a rapprochée et toise Minho qui se poste devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je veux que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire !

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles Minho ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Ta self-défense, je veux que tu me le montres.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne sais même pas en faire.

\- J'ai juste à t'attaquer, c'est facile, rétorque le brun.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je risque de te faire mal, déclaré-je.

Minho pouffe.

\- Je pense que ça ira, dit-il, sûr de lui.

Je souris, peu convaincue puis hésite un instant avant de ricaner puis d'attraper mes cheveux pour les ramener en une haute queue-de-cheval.

Je me mets ensuite en position de combat et attends que Minho se rue sur moi pour m'écarter sur la droite. L'asiatique, qui fonçait tête baissée, se relève et recommence. Cette fois-ci, je fais une roue en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui.

Minho me regarde, ébahi, pendant un court instant puis décide de jouer des poings. Je pare tous ses coups sans grande difficulté et arrive même à le repousser quand je le peux. Le combat dure à peu près une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Minho s'arrête, épuisé.

\- Ok, s'essouffle-t-il. T'es vraiment douée.

Newt éclate de rire et je le rejoins bientôt alors que l'asiatique s'effondre sur le sol, la langue pendante.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre terminé ! Alors, d'abord désolée pour le retard mais comme vous avez pu le constater, ça a été la semaine de la rentrée (-') et je n'ai donc pas pu poster. En plus, le site a eu un problème, je ne pouvais plus me connecter à mon compte et donc plus poster non plus. J'ai été surprise de ne pas voir mes lectrices habituelles poster pour le chapitre précédent mais bon, j'espère qu'elles reviendront bientôt ! Malheureusement, étant donné que les cours ont repris, je ne pourrais pas poster chaque jour comme je le faisais pendant les vacances (mais je pense que vous le comprenez ;)). J'essaierai tout de même de poster chaque mercredi, samedi et dimanche. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**_

 _ **Petitchaton99 : Je suis RA-VIE que ça t'aie plu ! Oui, moi aussi c'est l'image que je me fais d'une amitié sincère. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tu feras d'autres OS, je vérifierais de temps en temps mais si tu peux, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes à l'occasion. Par exemple, quand tu postes un rewiew sur cette fiction, tu glisses un petit P.S en me prévenant d'un nouvel OS ou d'une nouvelle fiction ;) J'espère aussi vraiment qu'il portera sur L'Epreuve ou sur Teen Wolf, ce serait ultra cool ! Merci encore et à bientôt.**_


	9. A cheval

Les vacances de la Toussaint sont enfin passées et j'ai retrouvé mes habitudes d'élève dès le deuxième jour. Ma mère m'a harcelée de questions sur le WICKED et j'ai été ravie de lui expliquer à quel point il est génial. Bien sûr, j'ai omis les évènements de ma première soirée et ai préféré lui raconter mes suivantes, beaucoup moins arrosées et non-dangereuses. Je lui ai tellement parlé de mes nouveaux amis qu'elle les connaît par cœur avant même de les avoir rencontrés. Elle m'a même proposé - à mon plus grand bonheur - de les inviter pour les vacances de Noël. Notre maison est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde et nous avons deux chambres d'amis donc il n'y aura aucun problème. Ma mère est issue d'une famille assez aisée et travaille en tant que médecin dans un grand hôpital ce qui lui permet de garder la maison de famille de mon père. Celui-ci a, en plus, cédé tout son héritage à ma mère et moi ce qui nous rend peu pauvres.

Dès mon retour, je me suis empressée de parler de la nouvelle à table et ils ont tous accepté immédiatement mis à part Chuck qui a expliqué qu'il voyait son oncle à Noël et que celui-ci n'était pas venu depuis plusieurs années. J'ai été légèrement déçue que le jeune garçon ne puisse pas venir mais le fait que les autres aient accepté m'a ravie au plus haut point. Ma rentrée a donc été moins douloureuse car la joie m'a aidé à surmonter les réveils tôt et les devoirs habituels.

Je suis beaucoup plus proche des adolescents que je ne l'étais il y a quelques semaines et je fais maintenant partie de leur groupe soudé. De plus, Gally ne semble plus vouloir nous déranger et il se terre dans son coin avec ses amis-toutous, comme je les appelle.

Aujourd'hui, Brenda a proposé à tout le monde une randonnée en cheval avant qu'il ne commence à faire vraiment froid. Je sais que la Californie est connue pour ses températures élevées mais l'hiver, il fait tout de même très froid et pour le moment, je n'ai toujours pas sorti mes vestes rembourrées alors que nous sommes début Novembre. Evidemment, Minho et Teresa sont réticents mais j'arrive, avec Brenda et Thomas, à les convaincre de nous accompagner. Voilà comment nous nous retrouvons dans les écuries en ce beau samedi de Novembre, emmitouflés dans nos gros gilets et nos écharpes légères.

\- Bon, chacun choisit sa monture et on se retrouve dehors, annonce Brenda. Georgie, tu sais harnacher un cheval ?

\- Oui bien sûr !, réponds-je, enthousiaste.

J'ai toujours aimé faire du cheval. Même si ce n'est pas mon animal préféré, je le trouve libre et tellement beau. J'ai souvent monté dans ma jeunesse et ai même fait un an d'équitation.

Nous nous séparons tous et je commence mon exploration. Il y a un grand nombre de bêtes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Alors que je contemple un bel étalon blanc, je sens quelque chose me renifler les cheveux et soulever ma queue-de-cheval. Je tourne la tête et vois le museau du cheval d'à côté en train de remuer vers mes cheveux. Je glousse puis caresse le front de celui-ci. Je me baisse pour lire le nom écrit sur la porte en bois :

\- Poêle-à-frire ? Quel drôle de nom pour un cheval.

Ce dernier hennit et je souris.

\- Tu m'as l'air gentil toi.

J'attrape la selle et la bride posées par-dessus la porte et entre dans le box. L'étalon est de couleur brune et a de hautes balzanes blanches. Une longue liste blanche est présente sur sa tête et il a une longue crinière noire, de la même couleur que sa queue. Je lui caresse l'encolure puis m'affaire à lui poser le tapis et à boucler la selle. J'enfile ensuite la bride et attrape les rênes pour le tirer hors de son box.

Ses sabots ferrés claquent sur le sol en béton alors que je l'emmène au-dehors. Presque tout le monde est déjà sur son cheval. Il ne manque plus que Teresa et Aris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ceux-là ?, s'énerve Minho.

\- C'est bon on est là le râleur.

Teresa et Aris apparaissent alors, leurs chevaux derrière eux. Je visse la bombe sur ma tête en priant pour que je n'ai pas une tête de clown et me hisse sur Poêle-à-frire. Celui-ci hennit de nouveau et je lui caresse la croupe avant de me caler.

\- Mon Dieu, il faudra faire une photo. On est trop sexy avec ces casques, fait remarquer Thomas.

Nous rions puis Brenda ouvre la marche et nous demande de la suivre.

La randonnée se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Entre Minho qui a du mal à tenir son cheval fougueux et Thomas qui se moque d'Aris et de son malaise sur son cheval, j'ai rapidement des crampes à force de rire. Poêle-à-frire est adorable. Il m'écoute attentivement et ne fait jamais rien de dangereux. Contrairement au cheval de Newt, il ne se met pas à brouter dès qu'il voit un brin d'herbe et je n'ai donc pas à m'acharner sur mes rênes pour relever sa tête à chaque instant. Brenda propose, au bout d'un moment, de passer au galop ce que j'accepte avec plaisir. Nous accélérons donc sur une centaine de mètres avant de nous arrêter pour attendre les autres. Thomas et Teresa arrivent rapidement derrière moi mais Newt, Minho et Aris ont du mal à dépasser le trot. J'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire ce qui m'attire les foudres de Minho et de Newt.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, nous rentrons à l'écurie et ramenons les chevaux dans leurs boxes. Une fois que tout le monde à ranger sa selle, sa bride et sa bombe, nous nous retrouvons dans le parc.

\- Putain ça fait mal au cul !, grogne Minho.

Je pouffe discrètement alors que Brenda lui lance un regard amusé.

#~~#

Une fois les photos de la journée imprimées par les soins d'Aris, je ris devant celle où nous sommes tous en train de faire une grimace avec la bombe sur la tête. Il faut avouer que cela nous fait des têtes de demeurés. Je la placarde sur le tableau en liège accroché au-dessus de mon lit, la rajoutant à ma sublime collection. La première est une photo de ma mère et moi devant notre maison sous un soleil d'été. J'en ai ensuite quelques unes de certaines connaissances que j'ai faites par correspondance et d'autres de ma famille. Mais la plupart sont des photos d'élèves du WICKED. J'en ai plusieurs avec Brenda et Teresa et aussi avec Thomas, dans tous les endroits de l'établissement. Les autres sont avec Chuck, Aris et Minho. Il y en a même quelques unes avec Harriet et Sonya. J'en ai très peu avec Newt ou alors ce sont des photos de groupe. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les photos mais avec moi, c'est encore pire. Nous nous entendons très bien tous les deux mais on dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec moi. J'avoue que cela me mettrait mal à l'aise car je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère en sa présence mais je me demande tout de même ce qu'il peut y avoir de si désagréable à traîner avec moi.

J'ignore ces questions et contemple la seule photo que j'ai de Gally. Il est barbouillé de crème chantilly et affiche un air effaré. Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour-là. C'était juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Gally avait fait des avances à Sonya et celle-ci en avait eu tellement marre qu'elle a fini par lui balancé sa tarte à la crème dans la figure. Il est vrai que c'est assez cliché de lancer une tarte dans la figure de quelqu'un mais nous avions vraiment bien rigolé. Et Brenda qui est la reine de la photographie avait immortalisé ce moment à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je glousse une dernière fois avant de descendre pour aller dîner.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre très très court, je m'en excuse. Bien, je me demande pourquoi plus personne ne poste de rewiews mais je pense que la rentrée vous prend beaucoup de temps alors je vous comprends. J'ai quand même hâte que vous repostiez vos avis ;)**_

 _ **LadyAmethyste : Merci pour ta rewiew, contente que ça te plaise. En espérant que tu continues à poster ;)**_


	10. Une révélation qui fait mal

\- Et quand le cheval de Newt bouffait tout ce qu'il trouvait, pouffe Teresa.

Cela va faire au moins une demi-heure que nous relatons les évènements de l'après-midi. Minho fait la moue depuis un moment car c'est lui qui a eu le plus de problèmes.

\- N'empêche, tu montes super bien Georgie, s'exclame Thomas.

Je souris et fais mine de jeter mes cheveux en arrière avec un air suffisant.

\- Je sais, je suis gé-niale.

Brenda ricane alors qu'Aris me demande comment vont mes chevilles. Je ris et pose le regard sur Newt qui lève les yeux au ciel. Mon rire se stoppe immédiatement. Depuis qu'on est rentré du cheval il me fait encore plus la tête que d'habitude. Non pas qu'on soit en continuelle discorde mais je dois avouer que Newt est plus froid avec moi qu'avec ses autres amis. Je ne sais même pas s'il me placerait dans cette compagnie. Pourtant, je suis sympa avec lui et il nous arrive de parler longuement sans qu'il ne fronce les sourcils une seule fois. Nous sommes la plupart du temps sur la même longueur et je trouve que nous avons plus de points communs que j'en ai avec Minho à qui je parle beaucoup plus. Newt me fuit constamment et je commence à me dire que ce n'est pas ma paranoïa qui me fait dire ça. C'est décidé, à la fin du repas j'irai lui parler.

#~~#

Le dessert arrive bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Alors que la discussion approche à grands pas, je commence à stresser un peu. Et si en fait j'étais vraiment parano ?

Tant pis, je préfère en être certaine.

Nous débarrassons rapidement la table et tout le monde se disperse après s'être salué. Newt se dirige vers la bibliothèque et je décide de le suivre d'abord discrètement. Une fois qu'il a tourné à un rayon, je manifeste ma présence en l'interpellant.

\- Newt ?

Celui-ci se retourne et - oh quelle surprise ! - fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'approche de lui et le toise, déterminée à avoir des réponses.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi.

Il semble désemparé un instant puis se met à fixer le sol. Je me rapproche encore de lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'espace entre nos deux visages. Il redresse la tête et ses joues s'empourprent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, contente que ça le fasse réagir.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, lâche-t-il.

Mon sourire s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde et mes yeux s'agrandissent. Je recule d'un pas et bafouille :

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Tu es sourde ? Je ne t'aime pas ! Je reste avec toi seulement pour faire plaisir à Thomas. C'est tout.

La peine que ses mots m'ont infligée est remplacée par une colère dure. Je lui lance un regard noir et ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il ne m'apprécie pas que je lui crache :

\- Parfait, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Ses traits s'adoucissent instantanément et il semble surpris par ma réponse. Je serre les poings, lui lance un dernier regard perçant et tourne les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Ses paroles m'ont profondément blessée et m'ont mise en colère. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il ne m'aime pas à ce point ? J'ai beau me triturer les méninges, je n'en ai aucune idée.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendue compte être arrivée devant la chambre de Thomas, Newt et Minho. Ma respiration, jusque-là saccadée, se calme un peu. Je desserre les poings et décrispe ma mâchoire puis toque. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre sur Thomas.

Le beau brun me sourit mais semble surpris.

\- Je peux te parler ?, demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr, entre, répond-il en se poussant pour me laisser passer.

Mes yeux embrassent la pièce pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Minho et Newt ne sont pas là. On est tranquille, déclare Thomas comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je lui offre un sourire puis m'assois sur le lit de gauche qui semble être le sien. Il me rejoint puis me regarde, attentif. Je lui raconte alors ce que Newt vient de me raconter et je suis surprise d'être aussi soulagée de pouvoir déballer mon sac. Je pense que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu parler de ça à Teresa ou à Brenda mais c'est Thomas que je suis venue voir. Je lui fais confiance.

A la fin de mon récit, le brun marque une pause et se perd dans ses pensées. Il semble étonné par ce que je viens de lui raconter mais finit par l'assimiler et par me regarder.

\- Newt ne doit pas être dans son assiette, il ne t'aurait jamais balancé ça à la figure.

\- Ecoute Thomas je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami mais il l'a fait. Il me l'a carrément craché à la gueule.

Mon ami fronce les sourcils et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver mignon à cet instant.

\- Je tirerai ça au clair mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je soupire et fixe le sol.

\- Oh et puis merde. Je m'en fous, je suis juste déçue qu'il se force alors qu'il ne m'apprécie pas...

Thomas attrape mes mains et relève mon menton pour que je le regarde.

\- Georgie, tu es une fille géniale. Faudrait vraiment être fou pour ne pas t'apprécier.

Je souris puis prends Thomas dans mes bras. Il est tellement gentil... Je m'écarte brusquement.

\- On devrait arrêter, ricané-je pour masquer mon malaise. Teresa va me détester aussi sinon.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, s'enquit le brun.

\- Et bah, c'est ta petite-amie alors...

\- Woh, woh, woh, qui t'as dit ces conneries ?

Je redresse la tête, surprise.

\- Et bien vous êtes très proches alors je pensais que vous étiez ensemble, réponds-je comme si tout cela était évident.

Thomas éclate de rire et je me demande pendant une seconde s'il ne se fiche pas de moi. Il essuie une larme au coin de son œil puis s'exclame.

\- Teresa sort avec Aris pas avec moi. On est seulement amis !

Je marque une pause pour tenter d'analyser l'information. Puis, tout se met en place. Les petits coups d'œil à table, les contacts physiques brefs et subtils. Bien sûr que Teresa et Aris sont ensemble. Je me frappe le front du plat de la main.

\- Je suis désolée Thomas, m'excusé-je, confuse. Je suis débile et...

\- Jalouse ?

Je le regarde, effarée. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine et je rougis comme une pivoine.

\- Mais non, je...

\- Ah dommage, dit-il en baissant le regard.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aurais-je été jalouse ? Il est vrai que Thomas est plutôt beau garçon - vraiment beau en fait - et qu'il est drôle, intelligent et adorablement gentil... Il redresse la tête pour me regarder et, prise d'un élan, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai d'abord peur qu'il me repousse mais il ne le fait pas. Ses mains se glissent même derrière ma nuque pour me presser davantage à lui. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et savoure ce baiser tendre et si délicieux. Notre baiser s'approfondit alors que je passe ma jambe droite de l'autre côté pour m'asseoir sur les genoux de Thomas. Ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir et je faufile mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns si doux et soyeux. Mon corps s'embrase alors que l'adolescent fait remonter mon t-shirt pour ensuite le faire passer au-dessus de ma tête et le mettre au sol. Je le fais s'allonger et l'imite en plaçant mes mains sur son torse musclé. Je caresse sa peau chaude alors qu'il dépose des baisers humides sur mon cou. N'y tenant plus, j'arrache presque son t-shirt et le jette par terre, découvrant le corps parfait de mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me prendre mais une passion ardente prend le contrôle sur moi-même et je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes mouvements.

Nos peaux s'entrechoquent m'arrachant de nouveaux frissons et me faisant pousser de discrets cris. Entre deux baisers, je vois Thomas me sourire comme s'il attendait ça depuis un moment. Je réponds à son sourire et continue de l'embrasser, faisant glisser mes mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Alors que je m'apprête à la déboucler, un bruit se fait entendre.

Nous stoppons immédiatement nos baisers langoureux pour regarder la porte de la chambre. La poignée s'abaisse soudainement avec vigueur.

\- Thomas tu es là ?

La voix de Newt me fait sursauter. Je regarde Thomas, éberluée puis chuchote :

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie !

Thomas déglutit difficilement, visiblement anxieux aussi. Cette situation est extrêmement gênante, surtout si quelqu'un vous surprend en pleine... "action".

Je me relève et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Alors que le battant s'ouvre, je suis prise de panique et me plaque au sol. Je retrouve mon t-shirt et le plaque contre moi alors que je me recroqueville au sol, derrière le lit de Thomas. D'ici, je peux voir Newt entrer, visiblement agacé. A sa vue, une vague de colère se déferle en moi alors que je me souviens des propos qu'il m'a tenu. J'entends Thomas se rasseoir sur son lit alors que Newt lui fait face en s'asseyant sur le sien.

Je sais très bien que ma réaction est pathétique. Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire si Newt me voit ? Après tout, il e déteste, alors son opinion, je m'en moque. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi, me met tellement en colère que je ne veux en aucun cas le voir ou lui parler. De plus, il suffit qu'il soit assez remonté pour qu'il aille nous dénoncer à la directrice sur ce que nous étions en train de faire, surtout à cette heure si tardive où les filles n'ont rien à faire dans les chambres des garçons.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es à moitié nu ?, s'étonne Newt.

\- Je...

La main de Thomas farfouille derrière le lit, à la recherche de son t-shirt. Je me tortille pour l'attraper derrière moi et le lui tend. Il l'attrape et l'enfile, d'après ce que j'entends.

\- J'avais chaud, achève-t-il sans grande conviction.

Un silence s'abat durant lequel j'imagine très bien Newt toiser son ami avec méfiance. Finalement, le roux reprend :

\- J'ai vu Georgie tu sais ?

Je fronce les sourcils à l'entente de mon prénom et me concentre davantage sur leur discussion.

\- Ah... vraiment ?, répond Thomas d'une voix tremblante.

Je ricane. Je n'imagine même pas comment il doit se sentir, face à son meilleur ami à qui il cache qu'une fille est cachée sous son lit.

\- Oui et je... je lui ai dit ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois et...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle l'a mal pris ?

\- Tu sais très bien que j'étais obligé de le lui dire !

\- Non Newt, tu n'y étais pas obligé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que...

Thomas se stoppe sans raison. Je jure entre mes dents alors que je meurs d'envie d'entendre la suite mais Thomas ne semble pas vouloir continuer. Il doit sûrement se taire car il est au courant de ma présence.

\- Oui Thomas je sais. Mais je ne peux pas c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tout se répète une deuxième fois.

\- Elle n'est pas comme Rachel, affirme Thomas.

Rachel ? Qui c'est celle-là ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Une autre fille que moi était détestée par Newt ? Leur conversation n'a vraiment ni queue ni tête.

\- Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque...

\- Mais Newt, c'est insensé !

\- Oh et puis merde ! On en déjà discuté un million de fois, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

De dessous le lit, je vois Newt marcher. Je retiens ma respiration, effrayée à l'idée qu'il contourne le lit de Thomas. Mais il ne le fait pas, au lieu de ça, j'entends la porte de la salle de bains se refermer. Je m'empresse de me relever et d'enfiler mon t-shirt en vitesse. Puis je regarde Thomas et m'apprête à lui demander qui est cette Rachel et ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Newt mais je sais très bien que je n'en ai pas le temps. Je me contente donc de sourire au brun qui soupire de soulagement.

J'embrasse le jeune homme puis, tout en laissant apparaître un sourire provocateur, lui susurre :

\- On remet ça à plus tard, d'accord ?

Le brun me sourit et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de répondre en hochant la tête :

\- Evidemment.

Je glousse et me dirige vers la porte. Celle de la salle de bains s'agite déjà et je sens que je dois me dépêcher. J'envoie un dernier baiser papillon au beau garçon puis sors, un sourire débile aux lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Voilou ! Chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les rewiews. Et au passage, allez voir ma nouvelle fanfic sur L'Epreuve, c'est un OS, je pense que cela va vous plaire et laissez un petit avis ;)_**

 ** _Plume de Pan : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais n'hésite surtout pas à développer en me disant ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas, et ce qui t'as marqué. Ça me fera plaisir ;)_**

 ** _Yuuko Oshigime : Coucou, merci encore pour ta rewiew ! ;) Et comme pour Plume de Pan, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui t'a marqué, même si tu écries des choses complètement délirantes et qui retranscrivent toutes les plus folles pensées qui te passent par la tête en lisant ma fanfiction, n'hésite vraiment pas, j'adore ça ! A plus tard ! ;)_**


	11. Le Labyrinthe

Quand je me réveille ce matin, le premier sentiment qui me submerge est la joie. Les baisers que Thomas et moi avons échangés sont toujours gravés dans ma mémoire et laissent une trace sur mon corps. Puis, je repense à la discussion que le brun et son meilleur ami ont eue et des tonnes de questions m'assaillent. Les principales sont : qui est cette Rachel et qu'a-t-elle pu faire à Newt ? Et surtout quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Oh tu te lèves au lieu de rêver éveillée ?

Brenda me surplombe, un sourire aux lèvres. Je grogne puis m'exécute. Une nouvelle journée de cours m'attend. Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, retrouver Thomas...

#~~#

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce Janson, vivement qu'il prenne sa retraite !, bougonne Teresa.

Je pouffe tout en la suivant dans le self. Elle n'a pas tort, ce professeur est vraiment une plaie ! Mais pour une fois, ces répliques cinglantes et son cours ennuyeux ne m'ont pas plus affecté que ça. Durant le cours de Français, Thomas et moi avons parlé. C'est officiel entre nous, nous sommes ensemble. Et cela me remplit de joie, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue mais que je préfère ignorer pour le moment. Après tout, il a toujours été un formidable ami et puis, il est tellement drôle et intelligent à la fois !

Pour le moment, d'un commun accord, nous ne voulons pas ébruiter notre relation. Nous connaissons trop bien les autres, ils ne cesseraient de nous charrier et de sous-entendre des choses. Pour ma part, je trouve ça excitant. Nous cacher et nous voir en secret... Je souris à cette pensée.

\- Ça va Georgie ? Depuis ce matin t'es dans la lune !, fait remarquer Brenda.

\- Non tout va bien, m'empressé-je de répondre en faisant disparaître mon sourire.

La brune n'a pas le temps de poser plus de questions que je me dirige vers la table. Il reste une place à côté de Thomas et, tout naturellement, je m'y installe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, si je le fuis, les autres se poseront des questions alors que nous avons toujours été proches. Je jette un coup d'œil à Aris qui regarde lui-même Teresa. Je souris puis lâche :

\- C'est bon je suis au courant, vous n'êtes plus obligés de vous cacher.

Toute la tablée se tourne pour me fixer. J'ignore les regards et toise Aris et Teresa qui semblent surpris et nerveux. Puis, la frisée sourit et attrape la main de son petit ami.

\- Ouf ! Désolée mais on n'osait pas trop se dévoiler en public. Promets-moi de pas nous faire chier avec ça.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas mon genre, souris-je en lançant un coup d'œil discret à Thomas qui baisse les yeux.

Newt n'a pas prononcé une seule parole depuis ce matin. Je fais tout pour l'éviter et il fait de même ce qui est parfait pour moi. Le reste du groupe ne semble pas avoir remarqué les tensions et j'en suis plus que ravie à vrai dire.

Détendus par le fait de savoir que je suis au courant pour eux deux, Aris et Teresa montrent leur affection sans complexe. Dès que l'occasion se présente, ils s'embrassent. J'avoue que de les voir comme ça me met mal à l'aise, surtout parce que Thomas est juste à côté de moi.

\- Bon et toi Georgie ? Personne ne t'intéresse ici ?

Je manque d'avaler de travers à l'entente de Brenda. Je tente de réguler la température de mon corps et m'empêche de rougir. Newt me jette un coup d'œil mais continue de manger, comme si ma réponse lui était égale. Je souffle un bon coup avec le plus de discrétion possible et fais mine de chercher quelqu'un dans la salle.

\- Non, vraiment personne.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que si !, insiste Minho.

\- Non, je...

Soudain, je me crispe et frissonne. Une jambe est en train de me caresser le mollet, me coupant dans ma réplique. Je sais, sans avoir à le regarder, que c'est Thomas qui me fait du pied. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et le regarde me sourire en faisant semblant d'écouter attentivement ce que je raconte. Je fronce les sourcils pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et essaie par tous les moyens de réguler ma respiration sous les caresses de Thomas. Le fait qu'il ait sa jambe contre la mienne et qu'elle me caresse, me coupe le souffle et me donne envie de tout relâcher et de laisser court à mes envies en sautant sur les lèvres du brun qui me paraissent encore plus attirantes à ce moment-là. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent une nouvelle fois en mémoire et je frissonne une seconde fois. Je me rends alors compte que tout le monde me fixe avec interrogation.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a personne, reprends-je d'une voix posée.

Je souris en coin. Si Thomas veut jouer, on va jouer. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je repars dans la contemplation de ma nourriture et évite le sujet en enfournant un morceau de poulet dans ma bouche.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, Brenda se tourne vers Thomas et le regarde, amusée.

\- Et toi Thomas ?

Le brun relève la tête et arrête de me faire du pied immédiatement. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il bafouille ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis déçue de voir que le jeune homme sait admirablement bien mentir.

\- Toujours personne, hélas..., soupire-t-il.

Je profite de cette occasion pour poser ma main sur sa cuisse. L'adolescent sursaute légèrement mais réaffiche son sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je me mets alors à le caresser sensuellement en remontant toujours un peu plus. Le brun rougit ce qui me fait sourire. Une pointe de fierté s'insinue en moi alors qu'il commence à trembler.

\- Thomas ça va ?, l'interroge Teresa.

\- Oui très bien, répond-il.

L'anxiété et le malaise se perçoivent dans sa voix. Il m'attrape la main sous la table et je me retiens de pouffer. Il la repose ensuite délicatement sur sa cuisse, sans me la lâcher pour être sûr que je ne recommence pas durant le déjeuner. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé. J'ai soudain l'impression qu'on nous observe. Je lâche la main de Thomas et redresse la tête. Newt nous lance un regard mauvais. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'espère qu'il ne nous a pas vus, je n'ai même pas regardé si quelqu'un s'était baissé et avait scruté sous la table.

Je décide de finalement ignorer le roux. Je me contrefous de ce qu'il peut penser et il est certain que lui aussi. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête à cause de lui, il en est hors de question.

#~~#

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulent très lentement et je suis contente qu'ils se finissent enfin. Les autres se sont enfermés dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs alors que Thomas m'a réquisitionnée pour me montrer quelque chose.

\- Je dois étudier, geins-je.

\- Je sais mais je te promets que je te laisse tranquille après, me supplie-t-il.

Son sourire est à tomber. Je ne peux pas lui refuser un petit moment à deux. Mon petit-ami m'attrape la main en comprenant que j'ai cédé et me tire jusqu'au gymnase.

\- Oh non, pas de sport, je suis crevée !

\- Ce n'est pas du sport, déclare-t-il. Suis-moi.

Le brun m'emmène au fond du gymnase, près d'une porte rouge. Je ne suis jamais entrée, pensant qu'elle était destinée au rangement des produits ménagers. Thomas tape un code sur le boitier noir accroché au mur et un déclic se fait entendre. Il m'offre un sourire mystérieux et pousse la porte pour qu'on entre. L'intérieur est entièrement sombre. L'adolescent me lâche la main pour se diriger vers une tablette posée sur un pupitre. Il tapote dessus et, d'un coup, la lumière du jour nous éblouit. Un soleil tapant apparaît au-dessus de nous et je me demande d'où il peut bien sortir. Je regarde plus attentivement le ciel et aperçois de minuscules pixels presque imperceptibles.

\- C'est un faux plafond, m'exclamé-je ?

Thomas sourit et hoche de la tête.

\- Georgie, je te présente le Labyrinthe !

J'ouvre la bouche, éberluée par la hauteur des murs qui me font face. Ils sont en béton gris terne et recouverts de lierre.

\- Personne n'a jamais réussi à en trouver la sortie. Tous ceux qui ont essayé, moi le premier, sont revenus sur leurs pas, m'explique le jeune garçon.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonnée.

\- Vraiment ? Mais il suffit de...

\- On a tout essayé. Les miettes de pain, la pelote de laine, rien n'a marché. Et puis, la plupart du temps, on coure.

\- Vous courez dans un Labyrinthe ?

\- Il y a toutes sortes de choses là-dedans. Des créatures robotisées, des énigmes, des obstacles. Je suis même presque sûre qu'il y a plus que ça.

\- C'est extra !, m'extasié-je.

Thomas rit puis m'avoue :

\- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Il te suffit d'aller t'enregistrer à l'accueil et d'entrer le code de sécurité qu'ils te donnent pour entrer dans le Labyrinthe. Tu utilises ensuite la tablette pour allumer le plafond et entrer le temps que tu souhaites avoir pour retrouver la sortie. Quand le temps est écoulé, le chemin du retour t'est indiqué et tu sors. Il a été fabriqué pour nous permettre de stimuler des schémas de notre "zone mortelle", notre cerveau. Les scientifiques étudient ces schémas pour comprendre pourquoi nous sommes surdoués. Mais c'est du simple volontariat, ils ne nous forcent pas à traverser le Labyrinthe.

\- Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un sort de ce Labyrinthe ?, demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Il se voit attribuer une bourse pour l'université de son choix et la directrice passe un coup de fil pour que son admission se fasse plus facilement. C'est aussi, évidemment, une fierté personnelle.

Je souris, admirative. Il faut que je trouve le temps pour aller m'enregistrer et essayer le plus vite possible de traverser ce Labyrinthe.

Nous repartons ensuite en sens inverse en nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour souffler un peu et retarder le moment pour étudier. Evidemment, nous en profitons pour nous échanger quelques baisers à l'abri des regards. Finalement, Thomas décide enfin de me laisser aller étudier non sans déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)_**

 ** _Dyana Poppins : Hey ! Ça y est te revoilà ! ;) Je te comprends, la rentrée ça prend du temps. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu reviennes poster, ça me ravi au plus haut point ! Donc comme ça, tu apprécies Joy ? Ouais c'est vrai que c'est un joli surnom, je pense que je vais opter pour celui-ci ;). Oui le "self-insert", voilà, merci._**

 ** _Pour la Braise, oui c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu être fondus mais la Braise n'est pas aussi répandue dans la fanfic que dans la saga, étant donné que ce n'est pas un monde post-apocalyptique comme celui de l'Epreuve. En tout cas, ton raisonnement était logique c'est le principal ;)_**

 ** _Alors, ensuite, chapitre 7 = Désolée que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas vraiment plu. A la base il ne devait pas existé mais j'ai été emportée par mon imagination. Quand tu parles de la taille, tu l'as trouvé trop court ou trop long ? Ensuite pour la relation, oui elle est ambiguë, je l'avoue, mais si tu as lu les chapitres 10 et 11, tu verras qu'elle ne l'est plus tellement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me détache pas de mon Newt/Oc, alors ça non ! C'est seulement, que j'aime aussi beaucoup Thomas et je voulais que Georgie ait un peu de bon temps avec lui et que... enfin tu verras par la suite. Je ne te racontes pas tout. Pour ce qui est du rang-social de Newt, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé mais il semble que mes mains et mon clavier y aient pensé eux, que Newt était le co-leader et que Gally devait l'écraser devant lui. Le pire est que je n'ai même pas fait exprès et que j'ai quand même réussi à rester dans l'idée de James Dashner et de l'autorité de Newt. Tant mieux, tu me diras !_**

 ** _Chapitre 8 = C'est vrai que moi aussi, je ne voudrais pas être prise en pitié dans son cas, surtout s'il a toujours été habitué à se débrouiller seul. De plus, Georgie le comprend très bien étant donné qu'elle a vécu le même genre de situation. Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup car ça la rend encore plus humaine #se jette des fleurs. Encore désolée que le combat ne t'ai pas plu. Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant je commence à tomber dans le Mary-Sue (NOOON - cri de désespoir), je te promets (et à moi-même par la même occasion) que je ne recommencerai pas et essaierai de rendre notre cérébrale-pas-sportive, un peu moins gymnaste. Et en plus, j'ai fait un faux-raccord, Minho est bien plus fort, c'est évident #Shame on me -'. A l'avenir, je serai plus prévenante et ferai plus attention._**

 ** _Chapitre 9 = Oui Poêle-à-frire en cheval ! Je voulais absolument l'ajouter et quel merveilleux moyen que de donner son nom à un animal ? Et non, je ne le jetterai pas à la casserole XD. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique !_**

 ** _Oui, je voulais un chapitre "détente" pour souffler car on en apprend à chaque fois plus sur Georgie et les autres ce qui fait un max d'infos à assimiler. Pour les passages lourds, tu veux dire inutiles ou compliqués ? Dans les deux cas, je tenterai de m'améliorer. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à la jambe de ce pauvre Newt mais certaines personnes montent à cheval même si elles ont des problèmes donc ce n'est pas impossible (#ouf) et puis je ne leur fait pas faire des choses épiques (hippiques LOL #se pend pour sa blague nulle) donc c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé monter Newt, je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve encore seul comme en boîte._**

 ** _Je me suis aussi amusée à écrire la réplique de Minho car je me suis rappelé de mes souffrances après ma petite randonnée équestre durant les vacances. XD_**

 ** _Oui, j'essaie de montrer les sentiments de Newt aussi progressivement pour que tout n'arrive pas d'un coup non plus ;) Tu verras que tu te poseras encore plus de questions sur la raison de sa froideur après avoir lu le chapitre 10 ;)_**

 ** _Je préfère aussi cette image qui illustre mieux l'histoire je trouve. En tout cas, encore un énorme merci pour ce commentaire. Il est long, mais j'ADOOORRE quand ils le sont alors continues de poster autant. J'ai hâte de voir les prochains. A bientôt. :);)^^._**


	12. Rupture quelque peu douloureuse

Cela va faire plus d'un mois maintenant que Thomas et moi sommes ensemble. Ce garçon est le plus attentionné et le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. Evidemment, il n'a pas fallu plus de deux semaines à Teresa et Minho pour percer notre secret et avouer devant tout le monde qu'ils savaient pour nous deux. Thomas et moi avons passé un sale quart d'heure et avons été réprimandés pour ne rien avoir dit aux autres mais ça s'est rapidement tassé. Nous pouvons maintenant nous afficher en public sans avoir à nous cacher et à être discret et ça, c'est le pied. Il faut dire que devoir se voir en cachette et se décrocher de nos amis qui sont de vrais pots-de-colle, n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais depuis qu'ils le savent, tout va bien.

Avec Newt, rien ne s'est arrangé. Brenda et Teresa tentent par tous les moyens de savoir ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je lui en veuille à ce point mais je préfère ne pas leur raconter et laisser ce soin au jeune Johnson. Après tout, je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on soit fâché. Mais il ne m'apprécie pas alors je ne vais pas faire d'efforts.

J'essaie tant bien que mal, d'élucider le mystère du Labyrinthe mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à la moitié que mon temps est écoulé ou que je rebrousse chemin moi-même, trop épuisée. Les énigmes sont plus que coriaces et des bruits étranges me mettent très mal à l'aise, je ne m'éternise donc jamais quand je suis seule. Minho, Thomas ou encore Chuck m'accompagnent de temps en temps mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps non plus car c'est beaucoup trop difficile pour nous. Bien sûr, je ne perds pas espoir et persévère chaque jour que je peux.

Sinon, les cours se passent toujours aussi bien même si, pour le moment c'est la panique. En effet, dans une semaine c'est le bal de Noël et tout le monde s'affaire à tout prévoir. Les professeurs sont débordés par l'organisation alors que les élèves tentent d'inviter quelqu'un pour la soirée ou cherchent LA tenue parfaite. Moi, je l'ai déjà trouvée. Teresa, Sonya, Harriet, Brenda et moi nous sommes rendues, le week-end dernier, au centre commercial de Los Angeles et avons chacune trouvé notre bonheur.

Thomas m'a proposé de l'accompagner hier, et j'ai accepté immédiatement, avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Teresa y va avec Aris et Minho est toujours à la recherche de sa cavalière. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il peine autant alors qu'il a toutes les adolescentes de cet établissement à ses pieds. Mais il semble attendre une personne en particulier, alors il attend.

\- Tu verras qu'il n'y aura plus personne de libre après !, lui fais-je remarquer alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répond l'asiatique avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il se prend vraiment pour le plus beau celui-là. Si je n'étais pas amie avec lui, je le trouverais prétentieux... en fait non, même en étant amie avec lui je le trouve prétentieux. Mais c'est Minho et on l'aime malgré ses défauts.

\- Au fait Thomas, tu t'es expliqué avec Newt ?, questionne ce dernier.

Je regarde mon petit ami, incrédule.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est bien ça le problème. Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il est distant avec moi et depuis hier c'est silence radio.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'aurait contrarié ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Non je ne pense pas... En tout cas, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

\- Te bile pas pour ça Thomas, tu connais Newt. Quand il a des problèmes, il se referme.

\- Ouais mais vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, il ne devrait pas vous faire la tête sans raison, surtout si vous n'êtes pas en faute !, m'emporté-je.

Le comportement et les réactions du roux me tapent vraiment sur le système. En plus, j'ai beau tenter de le détester après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'y arrive pas. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je croise son regard et je me surprends souvent en train de le détailler. C'est seulement quand je suis avec Thomas que j'arrive un peu à l'oublier.

Et encore, je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques jours, alors que Thomas et moi nous embrassions, j'ai imaginé pendant une fraction de seconde que le garçon que j'embrassais n'était pas Thomas mais Newt. Heureusement, je me suis rapidement repris. Mon Dieu, il y a quelque chose chez moi qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond...

\- Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Georgie. C'est Newt, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répond Thomas.

Je fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Comment peut-il le défendre et ne pas lui en vouloir. Je détourne les yeux. Après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Et puis Thomas, connaît Newt depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je ne préfère pas m'en mêler au risque que ça me retombe dessus.

#~~#

Le lendemain, Thomas et moi nous retrouvons dans le parc, au pied d'un arbre et abrités du vent. J'ai la têt posée sur son torse et suis emmitouflée dans ses bras chauds. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue alors que je souris, allongée sur lui. Une tête rousse attire soudain mon attention. Je redresse le menton et vois Newt passer devant nous. Il nous lance un regard noir et je sens Thomas se figer sous moi. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et lui fais face pour capter son attention focalisée sur son ami.

\- Il ne te parle toujours pas ?, m'indigné-je.

Le brun secoue la tête tristement. Cette histoire l'affecte beaucoup et je déteste voir Thomas sans un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend ! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça !

\- Georgie je t'assure que...

\- Non Thomas ! Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour une chose que tu n'es même pas sûr d'avoir faite. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as fait, c'est grave quand même ! Il devrait au moins te dire pourquoi il te fait la gueule !

\- Je crois savoir, m'avoue Thomas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense que je sais pourquoi Newt me fait la tête.

\- Très bien alors va t'expliquer avec lui !

Je ne comprends vraiment pourquoi ce nigaud ne l'a pas fait plus tôt.

\- Ça ne servira à rien.

Je me lève d'un bond.

\- Très bien alors j'y vais !

\- Non !, s'exclame le brun en se levant à son tour et en me prenant le poignet. Surtout pas... ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Sa moue tristounette me fait fondre. Je le toise puis l'embrasse.

\- Bon d'accord, murmuré-je. Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Ça va s'arranger, je te le promets.

J'acquiesce doucement, peu convaincue. Mais je fais confiance à Thomas alors je souris et nous passons à autre chose.

#~~#

Aujourd'hui il pleut à torrents. La voiture de Minho nous abrite pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer. Nous venons de nous faire un bon film entre amis. Evidemment Newt n'est pas venu, il ne traîne plus vraiment avec nous maintenant qu'il nous fait la tête à moi et Thomas. Je m'en contente. Encore une fois, ce qu'il m'a dit, il le pensait alors je trouve normal qu'il ne sorte pas avec moi, même si la plupart de ses amis le font. Dès que l'asiatique est garé sur le parking, je m'empresse de sortir du véhicule et cours jusqu'au hall. Mes bottes protègent bien mes pieds et seuls mes cheveux sont trempés. Une bonne douche chaude ne serait pas de refus...

J'entre enfin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, la tête baissée. Je cours encore un petit peu pour être sûre d'être à l'abri quand soudain, mon pied glisse sur le carrelage et je commence à tomber en arrière. Quelqu'un me rattrape avant que ma tête ne touche le sol. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai eu peur de m'étaler et de me faire très mal. Je relève les yeux, prête à remercier Thomas mais ce sont deux prunelles sombres que je croise et non noisettes. Les cheveux roux de Newt lui retombent délicatement sur les yeux et il me fixe intensément. Le temps semble alors s'arrêter et j'oublie tout le reste. Seuls les yeux de celui qui m'a rattrapé me raccrochent à la réalité. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des frissons me parcourent le corps et que ses mains laissent une trace brûlante sur mes hanches à travers mes épaisseurs. Son souffle glisse sur ma peau mouillée, m'arrachant un nouveau frisson. Des papillons volètent dans mon ventre et mon cœur résonne dans mon crâne. Newt à l'air aussi déconnecté que moi, son visage se rapproche du mien, lentement et presque imperceptiblement mais son souffle se fait plus fort sur mon visage alors je sens qu'il est de plus en plus près.

\- Georgie ?

Le charme est rompu. Newt me redresse et se recule, gêné. Je rougis immédiatement puis tourne la tête pour regarder Thomas. Ses cheveux dégoulinent sur son visage et ses yeux expriment une profonde tristesse. Je me souviens alors que c'est mon petit ami qui se tient devant moi et que c'est son meilleur ami qui m'a rattrapé et m'a fait totalement perdre mes moyens. Je panique en me rendant compte que Thomas a tout vu. Il s'apprête à partir vers les escaliers mais je le rattrape en lui courant après.

Il a l'air profondément déçu et marche d'un pas rapide. Je me mets face à lui et le stoppe.

\- Thomas... je...

\- Non tu n'as rien à dire Georgie, je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure.

Je le regarde, totalement sidérée.

\- Que...

\- Ne le nies pas. Je pensais qu'en sortant avec toi, je parviendrais peut-être à te le faire oublier car je savais qu'il ne te satisferait pas mais je me suis trompé. Je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement, fais attention, ne t'acharnes pas. S'il te rejette, c'est que... Fais juste attention.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Quelle évidence est-il en train de m'énoncer ? Celle qui prétend que j'aime Newt ? C'est pourtant faux. Ce n'est qu'un prétentieux et... non ce n'est pas vrai, il ne l'est pas. Il est seulement intelligent, gentil, attentionné, drôle et... tellement beau.

Je sais que Thomas l'est tout autant si ce n'est même plus mais quelque chose en lui ne m'attire pas autant que Newt. Je considère plus le brun comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Je suis tellement désolée...

Thomas sourit et essuie une larme du pouce.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ça a été un privilège d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec toi Georgie mais on sait tous les deux qu'elle n'aurait mené nulle part. Nous sommes trop amis pour cela et puis tu l'aimes lui... Evidemment, on oublie ça dès demain et on reste les meilleurs amis que ce monde n'ait jamais connu.

Je ris nerveusement. Il est tellement adorable. Je me déteste de ne pas l'aimer comme il le mérite. Mais lui-même ne ressent rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi et tant mieux car je n'aurais pas répondu à ses attentes. Mon cœur est déjà pris. Il l'est depuis le premier jour de cours que j'ai eu ici. Depuis que j'ai croisé son regard et que mon cœur s'est emballé. Maintenant, je dois apprendre à faire avec le fait que lui ne m'apprécie pas. Peut-être que, si je fais des efforts nous redeviendrons amis Newt et moi et, qui sait, je ressentirais ensuite pour lui ce que je ressens pour Thomas. Seulement de l'amitié.

Je prends le brun dans mes bras et le serre jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Je le laisse ensuite rejoindre sa chambre et rejoins mon dortoir pour ensuite me glisser sous l'eau chaude et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

 ** _J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car il permet de faire (presque) tout basculer, notamment dans le cœur de Georgie et j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour trouver un évènement digne de ce nom qui ferait casser Thomie (Georgie/Thomas, bien trouvé non ;)/ euh non en fait #shame on me.) Mon Dieu ! Quel gros cliché j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais c'est un cliché que j'affectionne plus particulièrement et je DEVAIS l'insérer ne serait-ce que pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu et que les rewiews afflueront ;)_**

 ** _MiaWatson : Je suis super contente que cela t'ait plu et que tu postes. Vraiment, merci. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire tes autres rewiews. En espérant fortement que tu continueras à poster ;)_**

 ** _Dyana Poppins : Oui, ce que Georgie ressent pour Thomas est effectivement de l'amour mais pas celui que l'on croit ;) Contente que Georgie cesse de se mentir à elle-même ? ;)_**


	13. Culpabilité

\- Du coup tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

Je relève la tête et cesse de tripoter mes légumes pour regarder Sonya. Aujourd'hui, je mange avec elle et Harriet. Je ne me sens pas de rester avec mes amis pour le moment, ils comprendraient immédiatement qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre Thomas et moi et je ne suis pas d'humeur à leur expliquer aujourd'hui.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, avoué-je.

\- Mais et Thomas ? Ce débile ne t'a pas encore invité ?, s'indigne Harriet.

\- Je...

\- Ah là là, j'te jure. Les garçons, ce sont tous les mêmes, de vrais lâches, soupire la blonde.

\- Ne dis pas ça Sonya !, dis-je d'un ton froid.

Les deux amies se figent.

\- Ça va Georgie ?, demande Harriet.

\- Thomas et moi, c'est fini, murmuré-je.

\- Oh je suis désolée ma Georgie. Si j'avais su, je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupé-je Sonya. C'était un commun accord.

Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai car cet accord sonnait plutôt "obligatoirement commun". Thomas savait que ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est oublier ça et d'arriver à rester amie avec Thomas sans culpabiliser. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'en veut pas mais moi je m'en veux. Je suis amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, celle qui me déteste du plus profond de son être alors que son meilleur ami m'apprécie vraiment.

Une partie de moi, celle qui m'empêche d'être abattue par a culpabilité, me souffle que de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas duré car notre amitié aurait surpassé notre relation.

Les deux filles ne posent pas plus de question et j'en suis plus que ravie. La suite du déjeuner se déroule sans grande encombre. Harriet et Sonya apportent un peu de bonheur ce qui me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Je passe ensuite le reste de la journée à m'enfermer dans mes cours et à éviter mes amis.

#~~#

Je me suis réfugiée à la bibliothèque et suis plongée dans un livre de littérature, musique dans les oreilles. Cela m'apporte un peu de relaxation. J'ai l'impression d'être oppressée depuis hier soir et je hais cette sensation. Thomas a essayé plusieurs fois de me parler mais je l'ai à chaque fois fuis. J'ai besoin de me pardonner à moi-même avant de pouvoir lui reparler comme avant. Ce que je lui ai fait est horrible, ça me prend les tripes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime alors que la victime m'a déjà pardonnée depuis un moment.

Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule et je sursaute. J'arrête ma musique et enlève mes écouteurs pour me retourner et faire face à Brenda.

\- C'est là que tu te caches ?, sourit-elle faiblement.

Je baisse les yeux au sol. J'ai du mal à me contenir devant elle. J'ai envie de tout lui raconter mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas la force.

\- Ecoute, Thomas nous a tout raconté. Et personne ne t'en veux. Surtout pas moi, ni lui.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit au juste ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait que Teresa, Aris et moi. Les autres n'ont pas entendu. Je t'avoue que je l'avais remarqué depuis un moment mais depuis peu, vous ne vous parliez plus donc j'ai pensé m'être trompée. Il s'avère que non.

Un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Alors tu es au courant ?

\- Oui mais je garderais ça pour moi et je sais que les trois autres feront de même. J'espère juste que tu auras le cran pour le lui avouer.

\- Mais il me déteste ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est attendre que ça passe.

\- Georgie, c'est pas demain la veille que ça passera. L'amour ne s'efface pas en un claquement de doigts. Et puis, Newt ne te déteste pas, il est juste... Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose lui est arrivé et depuis, il est froid avec certaines filles, il est méfiant.

J'hésite une seconde en me remémorant la discussion que Thomas et Newt ont eue. Je me décide enfin à rapporter ce que j'ai entendu à Brenda qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Oui c'est étrange. Mais ça prouve qu'il ne te déteste pas vraiment. Tout part de cette Rachel je pense. Je suis arrivée deux mois après Thomas, ça a dû se passer durant ce laps de temps.

Je scrute mon livre. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler à Brenda, elle m'a manquée.

\- Thomas ne t'en veut pas tu sais ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce sans grande conviction. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je relève la tête et lui sourit. Elle est géniale. Je m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras et sens qu'elle sourit.

\- Contente de te retrouver Georgie.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une journée...

\- C'était beaucoup trop long.

Je souris à mon tour et ferme les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte avec ma meilleure amie.

Nous restons encore un peu à la bibliothèque pour réviser, puis décidons de regagner nos chambres avant le dîner. Alors que je sors à la suite de Brenda, quelqu'un m'interpelle. Je reconnais la voix de Minho et attends qu'il me rejoigne pour lui adresser un sourire timide.

\- Thomas nous a dit que toi et lui vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Et je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais... tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ?

Je glousse. Minho et son rentre-dedans... Il n'a pas perdu de temps. Brenda m'a dit que Thomas l'avait aussi dit aux autres que nous n'étions plus en couple mais qu'il leur avait seulement dit que nous étions trop proches amicalement pour continuer. Je souris à l'asiatique.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Super ! Alors j'ai une cavalière, tu vois je te l'avais dit !

Je ris et le regarde s'éloigner en trottinant. Brenda arque un sourcil et je secoue la tête. Elle rit à son tour et nous rejoignons le dortoir ensemble, dans la bonne humeur.

#~~#

Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma robe turquoise. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Les chaussures à talons que j'ai achetées vont parfaitement avec et j'ai même pu trouver des boucles d'oreilles assorties. J'attends que Teresa soit sortie de la douche pour qu'elle me coiffe. Une serviette autour du corps et une autre sur les cheveux, je suis plantée devant ma tenue que j'ai peur d'abîmer. Je me décide enfin à enfiler mes sous-vêtements puis ma robe. Elle retombe sur mes genoux à la perfection, elle n'est pas trop courte. Je me plante devant le miroir. J'appréhendais le fait qu'elle ne m'aille pas mais je me rends compte m'être trompée. Elle épouse à merveille mes formes et, malgré l'absence de bretelles, elle ne tombe pas. Le bustier froncé tient à merveille. J'enfile mes chaussures à lanières et prends cinq bons centimètres. Heureusement, je ne parais pas géante mais il est vrai que je dois maintenant faire la taille à Thomas qui fait tout de même 1 mètre 80.

Teresa sort enfin de la salle de bains et Brenda prend sa place. Je patiente cinq minutes de plus, le temps qu'elle enfile sa robe rouge puis m'assois sur son lit comme convenu.

\- Tu es prête ?, demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et laisse Teresa s'occuper de mes longs cheveux bruns. Elle les sèche d'abord puis les boucle. Je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux raides mais ils ne sont pas non plus très bouclés. Elle les ramène ensuite en un chignon magnifique, digne d'une actrice. Je vais me poster devant la glace et ouvre la bouche, sidérée. Je ne me reconnais même pas ! Deux mèches brunes retombent sur mes joues alors que le reste forme un chignon bouclé sur ma tête. Elle a appliqué un spray qui les rend brillants et plus beaux que jamais.

\- Tu as fait des merveilles Teresa, comme toujours !, s'exclame Brenda en enfilant sa robe blanche.

La frisée lève les yeux au ciel modestement. Alors qu'elle s'applique à coiffer ses propres cheveux et à les tresser, je décide de me maquiller. J'applique le mascara et le crayon sans en mettre une tonne et glosse mes lèvres. Brenda insiste pour me rajouter du blush qui rosit mes joues. C'est ensuite au tour de mes amies de finir de se préparer. Pendant ce temps, j'attrape un livre et m'assois, bien droite, sur le bord de mon lit pour être sûre de ne pas froisser ma robe et ne pas dévaster ma coupe de cheveux.

\- Allez c'est l'heure, s'extasie Teresa.

Je relève la tête et regarde l'heure. Ça va faire une demi-heure que je suis plongée dans ma lecture. Je referme mon bouquin et le range. Je me lève ensuite, lisse ma robe et inspire un grand coup. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis stressée par ce bal. Les gens vont-ils me trouver jolie ? Va-t-on s'amuser comme il se doit ?

Teresa et Brenda m'offrent un sourire d'encouragement et me font passer devant.

\- C'est parti, souffle Brenda.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ce soir, même sans alcool, je danse.

* * *

 _ **Bon, chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous posterez votre avis ;)**_

 _ **MiaWatson : Merci encore pour ta rewiew, je suis contente que tu postes régulièrement. Oui, il est temps que Thomie s'éteigne dignement pour laisser place à ... Newgie ? Euh bref... -' Merci encore et à plus ;)**_

 _ **Plume de Pan : XD oui énorme cliché, j'espère que ça t'aura plu tout de même ;)**_

 _ **Petitchaton99 : Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends que tu sois prise. Les cours berk... LOL Bref, oui moi aussi mon cœur est partagé en deux mais bon, il faut laisser les sentiments s'exprimer ! (#philosophe). Merci pour m'avoir dit que tu avais écrit un OS, je l'ai lu et ai posté une rewiew sur mon avis. J'espère que tu continueras à me prévenir et à laisser tes avis sur ma fiction. A + ;)**_


	14. Le bal

Avant même d'arriver dans le gymnase, j'entends le son des basses de dehors. Je regarde une dernière fois mes amies et souris. Puis, nous entrons dans le gymnase qui est méconnaissable. Des banderoles et des lumières colorées ont été suspendu. Des tables remplies de boissons et de nourriture, sont entreposées dans les coins et des élèves se trémoussent sur la piste de danse. Un DJ est placé sur une estrade et lance des chansons du moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les adolescents coincés, car surdoués et à fond dans le travail, se déhanchent ainsi et se lâchent de la sorte. Quelques professeurs sont ici en guise de chaperon mais se font discrets. Dans un coin de la pièce, j'aperçois des Coureurs en train de vider le contenu d'une gourde dans le verre de chacun. Pas besoin d'avoir un QI élevé pour comprendre que ce n'est pas du jus d'orange.

Je scrute la pièce et écarquille les yeux en voyant Sonya danser avec Gally. Elle aura finalement cédé à ses avances. Au fond de moi, je suis contente pour lui. Il a beau être ignoble, il est humain et a des sentiments, comme tout le monde.

\- Putain, t'es magnifique Georgie !

Je tourne la tête pour voir d'où provient cette voix. Thomas apparaît dans mon champ de vision, tout souriant. Juste derrière lui, se trouve Alexandra, une camarade de classe qui a toujours craqué sur le beau brun. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil auquel elle me répond par un sourire timide. Thomas mérite Alexandra et inversement. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, je l'ai toujours pensé.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, réponds-je en essayant de couvrir le son de la musique.

Un sourire étire le beau visage de mon meilleur ami et il s'approche de moi pour que j'entende :

\- Tu me réserves une danse ?

Je hoche la tête, ravie que ça soit devenu si simple entre nous. Aucune ambiguïté, seulement de l'amitié.

J'embrasse la pièce du regard, à la recherche de mon cavalier mais mon regard tombe sur Newt. Une blonde de l'âge d'Alby, soit vingt-cinq ans minimum, est pendue à son bras et rit à gorge déployée. Une pointe de jalousie transperce mon cœur mais je l'ignore et détourne le regard. Minho se plante soudain face à moi et me détaille avec de grands yeux. La façon dont il me regarde me met mal à l'aise mais je ne dis rien pour le laisser faire.

\- Merde alors...

Brenda éclate de rire en entendant Minho jurer et je souris. Il en fait vraiment trop...

#~~#

Le bal bat son plein depuis presque trois heures maintenant mais je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée. Je danse comme si ma vie en dépendait et m'amuse comme une petite folle avec mes amis. Quelques slows sont déjà passés et je les ai tous dansés avec Minho sauf deux. L'un avec Thomas et l'autre avec Brenda. J'ai d'ailleurs bien rigolé avec cette dernière. Aris est un très bon danseur, il faut l'avouer et je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il se déhanche avec Teresa un peu plus loin et lui fait faire des figures compliquées. Malgré tout, elle se débrouille très bien.

Sonya et Gally ont enfin conclu. Dès le second slow, la jolie blonde s'est décidé à embrasser son bien-aimé. Je n'ai jamais vu Gally aussi rouge, même quand il s'énerve il ne prend pas cette teinte.

Quant à Newt, il est scotché à sa cavalière dont je ne connais même pas le prénom. Je l'ai souvent vue traîner avec Alby et il me semble que c'est une Coureuse. Elle a de larges épaules et des mollets plus développés que tous les muscles de mon corps réunis. La jalousie me consume mais je me "noie" dans le bonheur avec mes amis ce qui fait que je n'y pense pas trop.

Je bois une énième gorgée d'eau et m'assois une minute pour souffler. Brenda me rejoint avec son cavalier qui n'est autre que Chuck. Je souris à ce dernier qui sue comme un bœuf.

\- Tu le martyrises ce pauvre petit, fais-je remarquer.

\- Mais non, il s'amuse. Hein Chucky ?

\- Euh... ouais ouais. Mais une pause de temps en temps ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je pouffe et rétorque :

\- Tu vois ?...

\- Georgie ?

Je relève la tête, surprise. Quand je vois la touffe rousse de Newt, j'étouffe un cri. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Je... tu veux danser ?

Je déglutis et mon cœur s'accélère. Je croise soudain le regard de Thomas qui sourit à pleines dents. Il lève deux pouces et m'encourage à y aller. Je lui lance un regard noir, il a sûrement tout manigancé. Je regarde Brenda qui se retient d'éclater de rire. Je lui lance, à elle aussi, un regard mauvais et me lève pour suivre Newt sur la piste de danse. Je bouge timidement les pieds, en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ou dire pour crever l'abcès.

Soudain, la musique s'adoucit et le DJ annonce un slow. Je serre les dents. Pourquoi maintenant ? Newt semble aussi gêné que moi. Il me tend cependant une main et je l'attrape. Je pose mon autre sur son épaule tandis qu'il pose la sienne sur ma taille. Des millions de papillons naissent dans mon ventre alors que je sens la chaleur de sa main me brûler la peau à travers le tissu de ma robe. J'avale doucement et tente, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, de parler :

\- Alors, Thomas et toi vous vous reparlez ?

\- Mouais, grogne Newt.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah bon, comme ça ? D'un coup ?

\- Ecoute Georgie, j'ai joué au con. Je me suis excusé auprès de Thomas et voilà.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais me retiens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute maintenant et en plein milieu de tout le monde. Je pêcherai les infos auprès de Thomas.

\- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de m'inviter ?

Le roux relève la tête et plonge ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes.

\- C'était un gage...

Je perçois une légère hésitation mais je pense l'avoir imaginée. J'espérais vraiment qu'il me répondrait par la négative mais bon...

\- Tommy a beaucoup d'imagination, achève-t-il.

Cette dernière réplique me crève le cœur. Comme si c'était totalement absurde de m'inviter à danser.

\- Bien, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de continuer, dis-je en m'écartant soudainement, rompant le contact physique. Je dirais à Thomas que ton gage est effectué.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et sors de la piste de danse, furieuse. Il a le chic pour être désagréable, c'est fou ! Je reprends place à côté de ma meilleure amie qui me fixe étonnée mais ne pose pas plus de questions, la colère sortir de mes pores.

#~~#

Ma colère retombe rapidement. Pourquoi me soucierais-je de lui ? Il ne m'aime pas, c'est très clair. Autant tenter d'en faire autant. Brenda a beau me faire croire qu'il a vécu des choses, moi aussi j'en ai vécu. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je déteste une personne alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Il est déjà une heure du matin et les gens commencent à s'en aller. Il reste quelques courageux sur la piste de danse mais pour ma part, je suis vannée. Minho m'invite pour une dernière danse douce. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule, fatiguée.

\- Merci Georgie de m'avoir accompagné au bal.

\- C'est normal, réponds-je d'une voix endormie.

L'asiatique me fait me redresser et me regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Son visage fond alors sur le mien et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça me réveille soudainement. Je m'écarte de mon ami et le regarde, confuse.

\- Oh pardon, je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, bafouille-t-il.

\- Non ça va, ça va, le rassuré-je.

Je pose une main sur son bras et lui souris. Il devait vouloir le faire depuis un moment mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a tout de suite compris, à ma réaction, que ce n'est pas ce que moi je voulais.

Je ris doucement ce qui me détend. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

Le bal se termine quelques minutes après et nous rejoignions tous notre dortoir, épuisés.

#~~#

Le lendemain, je ne me prive pas d'une petite grasse matinée. Mes camarades de chambres ne sont même pas encore réveillées quand je me lève. Il est pourtant plus de dix heures. Je pouffe discrètement, je ne manquerai pas de les traiter de marmottes dès leur réveil.

Une fois fin prête, je décide de descendre et prie pour que le petit-déjeuner soit toujours servi. Mes cheveux sont encore tout bouclés et je joue avec en dévalant les escaliers.

Des bruits me font relever la tête.

\- Newt, arrête !

En reconnaissant la voix de Thomas, je saute les quelques marches qu'il me reste et rejoint le groupe qui s'est formé devant la cantine. La proviseur semble alertée à son tour et jette un regard étonnée avant de se lever. Je fends la foule et atteins le centre où Thomas hurle à pleins poumons à son meilleur ami de se calmer. Newt a les traits déformés par la rage. Il ne dit rien mais son regard est le plus noir et menaçant que je n'ai jamais vu. Il envoie alors une droite au garçon en face de lui, qui semble être la cause de sa rage. Quand je reconnais que c'est Minho qui s'est fait frapper, je me place entre les deux amis.

\- Stop !

Newt, la main en l'air, s'arrête net en me voyant. Il me dévisage alors que je me fais violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris. Derrière moi, Minho pisse le sang. Je l'entends se ruer sur le roux et le stoppe en plaçant un bras devant lui.

\- Pousse-toi Georgie, je vais le...

\- Monsieur Park, vous n'allez rien faire du tout !

Je me tourne vers Ava Paige qui fixe les deux garçons d'un mauvais œil. D'un geste de la main, elle disperse la foule.

\- Monsieur Johnson, dans mon bureau et vous, Monsieur Park, allez soigner votre nez.

La femme ne dit pas un mot de plus et fait le chemin inverse pour rejoindre son bureau. Newt semble surpris par lui-même et regarde Minho d'un air désolé. L'asiatique ne le regarde même pas et rumine en se triturant les doigts pour ne frapper personne. Je sais que Minho a un tempérament volcanique et qu'il se fait vraiment violence pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire de Newt. Il a beau être son ami, Minho déteste se faire frapper, surtout sans aucune raison. Quant au roux, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a agit de la sorte. Il n'a jamais été violent et encore moins envers ses amis. Minho a vraiment dû l'énerver. Il me jette un dernier regard avant de suivre la directrice, prêt à se faire remonter les bretelles.

Avec Thomas, nous accompagnons Minho à l'infirmerie. Je ne prononce pas un mot, trop choquée par ce à quoi je viens d'assister. la violence dont a fait preuve Newt ne lui ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'aurais été moins surprise que Thomas frappe Minho que lui et pourtant, Thomas non plus ne serait pas capable de ça. La tension est palpable. Je m'apprête à demander à Minho ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou faire mais me ravise. Je ne veux pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà.

#~~#

Jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, on ne revoit pas Newt. Je pense que ça n'est pas plus mal car Minho commettrait un meurtre sinon. L'asiatique nous a avoué ne pas avoir parlé à Newt depuis la veille et a bien insisté sur le fait que, du coup, il n'aurait pas pu dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Cette explication me fait me poser encore plus de question. Pourquoi, alors, Newt l'aurait-il frappé ? Très bonne question. Evidemment, aucun d'entre nous n'arrive à en trouver la réponse.

* * *

 _ **Fin ! ;) Désolée pour le léger retard :3. Comme habituellement, n'hésitez pas à poster !**_

 _ **Plume De Pan : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne tardera pas ;)**_

 _ **MiaWatson : Voici le bal, comme attendu ;) Si, Minho en aurait sûrement trouvé une mais, comme je 'ai sous-entendu, il attendait que Georgie soit libre. Si ça n'a pas été très clair, n'hésite pas, j'essaierai de réparer ça ;) Merci encore pour ta super rewiew. ;)**_


	15. Explications

La journée s'écoule paisiblement. Il est presque l'heure du dîner quand j'aperçois au loin Newt claudiquant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Je m'empresse de reposer le livre que je feuilletais et cours derrière lui. Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre où il entre. Je ne peux plus reculer, il faut que je lui parle, que je tente de comprendre ce qu'il lui a pris. En me remémorant les évènements du matin, la colère s'insinue en moi et me consume toute entière. Tous les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui se transforment en colère. Il me déteste, je l'accepte, mais de là à frapper un de ses meilleurs amis sans raison, c'en est trop. Entre l'histoire avec Thomas et ça, quelque chose cloche chez le roux et je suis bien décidé à le découvrir.

Je toque en tentant de ne pas frapper trop fort même si j'en ai drôlement envie. Le jeune Johnson m'ouvre et un air dédaigneux s'affiche sur son visage. Je n'attends pas qu'il m'invite et entre dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi pour être sûre qu'il ne partira pas ou que nous ne serons pas dérangés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloque chez toi ?, demandé-je d'un ton sec.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui t'a poussé à frapper Minho. T'es fondu du cerveau ou quoi ?

Je sais que mes insultes sont puériles mais je m'en contrefiche. Pour le moment, la curiosité et la colère l'emportent sur la maturité et la raison.

\- Eh oh, pour qui tu te prends ?, s'emporte-t-il.

\- Non, toi pour qui tu te prends ? D'abord tu me dis me détester, ensuite tu fais la gueule à Thomas et puis tu frappes Minho !

Newt me toise sans répondre. Il ne se fatigue même pas à me donner une explication. Il s'assoit sur son lit et fixe le sol. Il repose ses coudes sur ses genoux et triture ses doigts.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

\- Bien sûr que si. Avant que j'arrive, tu n'étais pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Je le vois bouillir de rage. Il enfouit quelque chose en lui et je sens que ça menace d'exploser.

\- Ecoute Newt, si tu veux, je peux vous laisser tranquille. Je peux couper les ponts avec les autres si tu...

\- Arrête ça !

Je me stoppe net face au ton si dur du roux.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit arrête ! Tu n'as rien compris... tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Si tu m'expliques, je peux.

\- Non, personne ne le peut.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Son regard triste a adouci mes traits mais je n'en suis pas moins remontée.

\- Tout serait plus simple si je n'étais pas venue, craché-je. Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu me détestes à ce point.

Je commence à tourner les talons et me dirige vers la porte. Il ne compte vraiment rien me dire.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, c'est même tout le contraire !

Son cri me stoppe dans mon avancée. Je l'ai sentis se lever derrière moi. Mon cœur s'accélère.

\- Répète, demandé-je pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- Tu... tu ne sors pas de mes pensées. Quand je te vois, je suis toute chose. Je connais trop bien ces sentiments et ils ont causé ma perte. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

\- Mais quelle histoire ?, m'écrié-je en me retournant. C'est cette Rachel c'est ça ?

Je n'ai pas encore vraiment assimilé le début de sa tirade, c'est comme si tout était flou...

Newt fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Je rougis instantanément. Hors de question que je relate les évènements d'il y a plusieurs semaines alors que je me cachais sous le lit de Thomas. Je me contente de baisser les yeux et d'avouer les avoir entendus, lui et le brun, en discuter un jour.

Le roux ne répond plus et je redresse la tête. Il me fixe puis soupire et se rassoit. Je me risque à le rejoindre et à m'installer à côté de lui et ne dis plus un mot, attendant qu'il se confie.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je sortais avec une fille qui s'appelait Rachel. Elle était vraiment adorable et on s'aimait tous les deux. Et puis, d'un coup, elle a commencé à disjoncter. Elle est devenue violente, insolente et ne tenait plus en place...

Des images de mon père me reviennent en mémoire et je plisse les yeux pour les chasser de mon esprit.

\- On a découvert qu'elle avait contracté la Braise. Les professeurs, voyant son état empirer, ont décidé de la transférer dans un hôpital. Ça faisait longtemps qu'entre Rachel et moi ça n'allait plus mais je gardais espoir. Mais ce soir-là, je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre. Elle semblait tellement... normale. Et à ce moment, elle l'était. La Rachel avait repris le dessus, elle était là. J'ai trouvé ça préférable. Je lui ai alors avoué qu'entre nous ce n'était plus possible, qu'on devait se séparer. Je savais que Rachel avait un fort caractère. Elle s'est énervée, violemment. Je suis sortie de sa chambre et elle m'a suivi. Je suis arrivé aux escaliers, elle ...

Je déglutis, appréhendant la suite.

\- Elle m'a poussé.

Je retiens un cri et plaque une main sur ma bouche.

\- J'ai dévalé les escaliers, continue Newt. Quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a appris que je m'étais fait une lésion aux ligaments du genou et que c'était irréparable. C'est depuis cet accident que je boite. J'ai accordé ma confiance à une fille et voilà comment j'ai été récompensé.

\- C'était la Braise, l'assuré-je.

\- Non !, crie Newt. Elle avait pris des médicaments, elle était parfaitement lucide à ce moment-là. Cette fille était juste cinglée !

La haine qui se perçoit dans sa voix me pétrifie sur place. Penaude, je dis :

\- Et tu penses que je suis comme elle, c'est pour ça que tu me détestes à ce point...

\- Je pense constamment à toi Georgie. A chaque seconde, quoi que je fasse, ton visage m'apparaît. Quand tu souris mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, j'ai presque perdu une jambe et...

Je ne le laisse pas finir et fonds sur ses lèvres. Quand il m'a avoué penser tout le temps à moi, quelque chose a explosé dans mon ventre et ma raison a totalement disparu pour laisser place aux sentiments. Une nouvelle explosion me fait frissonner quand je sens que Newt répond à mon baiser. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou et glisse mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux. Le roux s'écarte soudainement et un vent glacial me parcourt.

\- Non..., souffle-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Newt, jamais..., gémis-je, avide de poser encore mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me regarde intensément, se mordille la lèvre puis m'embrasse en glissant ses mains dans mon dos et en me collant à lui. Mon corps s'embrase entièrement alors que le baiser se fait plus passionné et que nos langues entrent en contact et entament un ballet effréné. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt et caresse son torse formé et musclé juste comme il faut. J'ai le souffle court mais ne reprends pas ma respiration et continue de l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression de rêver quand je fais passer le t-shirt de Newt par-dessus sa tête et que je le jette à terre. Il ne tarde pas à faire de même avec le mien. Entre deux baisers, je me pince discrètement pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de dormir et de réveiller. La douleur que je ressens me fait sourire. Le roux lâche mes lèvres pour m'embrasser la mâchoire et descendre le long de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer. J'ai presque envie de crier "Enfin !", tellement je suis heureuse. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte être aussi accro à Newt avant ce soir. Je n'ai plus envie de le lâcher, j'ai envie que le temps s'arrête et que cette nuit soit éternelle.

Je bascule en avant et allonge l'adolescent sur le lit. En veillant à ne pas toucher sa jambe abimée, je m'allonge sur lui. Nos corps à moitié nus entrent alors en contact et la chaleur emplie la pièce. J'embrasse le roux encore et encore, ne détachant mes lèvres que pour respirer rapidement. Newt roule sur le côté et passe au-dessus. Je souris et m'avance pour rattraper ses lèvres mais il recule légèrement et me regarde. Je fronce les sourcils et pousse un soupir de frustration. Le roux me sourit et caresse mes cheveux de sa main droite. Je frissonne toute entière et ai la respiration saccadée. Jamais personne ne m'avait mise dans un état pareil. Un état d'attente et d'envie irrésistible. Je sais que Thomas était vraiment génial et qu'il embrassait à la perfection mais Newt... c'est au-delà de l'imagination, indescriptible.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique Joy ?

Je rougis en souriant puis arbore un air surpris.

\- Joy ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? Si tu veux je peux rester à Georgie. C'est juste que j'ai tendance à donner des surnoms, je trouve ça plus... personnel.

Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis souris à pleines dents.

\- Joy c'est parfait, soufflé-je.

Le roux approche son visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles sombres sont tellement pétillantes et brillent d'envie. Je n'ai jamais vu Newt aussi détendu et heureux qu'à ce moment-là et j'avoue que cela me rend fière de moi. Il se décide enfin à sceller nos lèvres, répondant à mes attentes et je repars sur mon petit nuage.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Désolée pour le retard encore, je ne poste plus si régulièrement que ça ces derniers temps ne m'en voulez pas ;). Enfin le moment tant attendu ! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai inclus le surnom choisi par mes lectrices "Joy", qu'en pensez-vous ? Réponse dans les rewiews ;)**_

 _ **Plume de Pan : Voici les révélations, alors, satisfait ?**_


	16. Cramé !

La sonnerie stridente du réveil m'arrache de mon sommeil. Je grogne puis sens quelque chose remuer sous ma joue. Les souvenirs de cette nuit implosent en moi et je souris tout en ouvrant les yeux. Du bout des doigts, je caresse le torse nu de Newt que je sens frissonner. Je me redresse ensuite et souris au roux qui ouvre les yeux. Mes cheveux retombent sur son beau visage mais il ne les enlève pas. Au lieu de ça, il glisse une main derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Des milliards de papillons volent dans mon ventre et mes poils se hérissent. Je sors du lit et ramasse mes vêtements étalés par terre. Soudain, je me stoppe en voyant les deux autres lits vides. Je me tourne vers Newt et arque un sourcil :

\- Où sont Minho et Thomas ?

Newt, qui avait refermé ses paupières, s'assoit dans son lit et se frotte les yeux d'un geste adorable avant de scruter la pièce.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Sur ces paroles, il s'affale sur son lit et referme les yeux. Je ramasse alors son jean et son t-shirt. Je me rappelle encore du moment où je les lui ai enlevé et ça a le don de me faire frissonner de plaisir. J'ébauche un sourire en coin et lui balance ses vêtements à la figure avant de me réfugier dans la salle de bains.

J'entends le jeune Johnson jurer et ris doucement tout en me préparant.

Je ressors de la salle de bains une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Newt est déjà fin prêt et m'attend, assis sur son lit. Il est tellement beau... Ses cheveux d'un roux brillant son désordonné et forment de légères boucles qui retombent sur son front. Je m'assois sur le lit de Thomas pour me mettre face au garçon. Il m'attrape les mains et caresse leur dos de son pouce.

\- Tu sembles soucieux, fais-je remarquer.

\- Je suis un crétin Joy...

J'hausse un sourcil. Regretterait-il la nuit que nous venons de passer ? A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire la gueule à Thomas ou frapper Minho et encore moins te dire que je te détestais...

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement très discret.

\- Parce que c'est pas vrai que je te déteste Joy, poursuit-il. C'est loin d'être vrai même. J'avais seulement peur... et la jalousie l'a emporté sur ma raison ce qui a failli me faire perdre mes amis.

Je dégage une main de son emprise pour la poser sur sa joue. Il relève la tête, les yeux brillants. Je lui offre un tendre sourire et l'embrasse doucement, étant à court de mots.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est fini maintenant, murmuré-je.

Newt me fixe un instant avant de prendre mon visage à deux mains et de m'embrasser passionnément. Ma température corporelle augmente instantanément et je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur les genoux du roux. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Soudain, je m'écarte, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- On va être en retard, soufflé-je.

Newt tourne la tête puis lève les yeux au ciel. Je me relève, un sourire aux lèvres puis me dirige vers la porte. Subtilement, je sors de la chambre des garçons en vérifiant que personne ne me voit. J'attends ensuite Newt et nous descendons déjeuner tous les deux. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser doux, nous nous séparons dans la cantine pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Je ne veux pas me faire charrier dès le début et répondre aux questions de mes amis n'est pas trop de mon goût pour le moment.

Après m'être servie, je rejoins la table des autres où Newt est déjà assis et a le nez dans son bol de lait. Il me jette un coup d'œil furtif que j'ignore pour ne pas me faire remarquer. La table est soudainement silencieuse.

\- Ça va ?, lancé-je à la cantonade.

\- Très bien et toi ?, sourit Brenda. La nuit s'est bien passée ?

Je suis un peu prise au dépourvue par le ton de sa voix qui est plein de sous-entendus.

\- Oui... merci, bafouillé-je.

\- Et toi Newt, bien dormi ?, demande Thomas.

Le roux hoche la tête positivement. Je suis à deux doigts de demander où étaient Minho et Thomas mais je me ravise, ça me trahirait. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence pesant, Teresa s'exclame :

\- Allez quoi, c'est bon ! Thomas et Minho vous ont vu !

Mes joues s'empourprent immédiatement et je vois Newt écarquiller les yeux.

\- De... Quoi ?, bégayé-je.

\- On a voulu venir dormir mais au lieu de trouver Newt, profondément endormi, on vous a vu vous rouler des pelles sous les draps. On n'a pas cherché plus loin et on s'est cassé, lâche Minho d'une mine dégoutée.

Cette fois-ci je vire au cramoisi, assortie aux joues de Newt qui est figé sur place.

\- C'est trop mignon !, s'écrie Brenda.

\- Dégueulasse tu veux dire, grimace l'asiatique.

\- Mais non ! Mais vous auriez pu faire ça ailleurs que dans notre chambre. On a été obligé de dormir dans la chambre des filles. Et à deux dans ton lit Georgie, avec Minho qui fait que bouger, c'est pas le top.

\- Eh !, s'indigne Minho. Je te signale que j'ai dû dormir par terre parce que môsieur ne faisait que râler.

Je glousse en imaginant Thomas et Minho dans mon lit, se tirant le drap pour l'avoir...

\- Arrête de rire et raconte nous, s'énerve Teresa.

\- Chérie laisse-la tranquille, elle ne veut peut-être pas..., commence Aris.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je m'en fous de sa volonté. Georgie t'as intérêt à nous raconter où je te torture, le coupe Teresa.

Je sais très bien qu'elle plaisante mais Teresa est très convaincante. Je lance un regard vers Newt qui semble désemparé.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter...

\- C'était magique !

Je relève la tête et regarde Newt, surprise. Thomas étire ses lèvres en un sourire éclatant alors que Brenda me fait un clin d'œil. Newt déglutit puis reprend :

\- C'était vraiment génial... Et d'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous d'avoir été stupide à ce point. Cette histoire avec Rachel m'a rendu beaucoup trop méfiant et... enfin bref, désolé.

\- T'inquiète mon frère, on te pardonne, lui assure Thomas en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Tout le monde acquiesce.

\- C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette histoire ?, demande Teresa.

\- Euh Teresa, je ne pense pas que...

\- Non Joy, c'est bon, je vais leur expliquer, me coupe Newt.

Le roux se lance alors dans ses explications, reprenant les mots employés hier avec moi. Son récit arrache des cris de stupeur à Brenda et Teresa qui sont indignées. Teresa semble la plus choquée, surtout car elle connaissait Rachel, enfin, elle pensait la connaître.

Une fois le malaise dissipé, la sonnerie de début des cours retentit et nous nous rendons en classe, plus soudés que jamais.

* * *

 _ **Quel retard, ouh là là ! Je suis archi désolée et confuse. J'ai été occupée en ce moment et donc je n'ai pas pu poster. C'est un chapitre très court que je vous ai fait là et encore toutes mes excuses. Mais les autres seront plus longs. J'espère que les rewiews afflueront de nouveau, en ce moment y a un peu de relâchement XD ;)**_

 _ **MiaWatson : Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. En espérant que tu continueras à poster ;)**_

 _ **Petitchaton99 : Oui, j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Et puis, je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée de surnom alors merci ! ;) C'est génial que tu continues à me prévenir, merci beaucoup. A bientôt ;)**_


	17. De super vacances d'annoncées

Les vacances de Noël tant attendues arrivent enfin. Quelques jours après l'arrêt des cours, nous préparons enfin tous nos valises. Teresa et Brenda mettent plus de temps que prévu comme à chaque fois et je les presse, plus impatiente que jamais. J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ma mère et de passer cette merveilleuse fête en compagnie de tous les gens que j'aime. Une fois la dernière inspection de la chambre, Brenda ferme la porte à clé et nous rejoint dans les escaliers.

\- Putain toujours les dernières vous trois !, s'énerve Minho.

\- Ça va déstresse, soupire Newt en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Mais c'est vrai que niveau timing c'est pas encore ça.

Je lève les mains devant moi et m'exclame :

\- Je vous jure que c'est pas moi.

\- On s'en doute, sourit Thomas en m'accordant un clin d'œil.

Teresa, lovée dans les bras d'Aris, nous tire la langue puérilement ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a encore le temps de dire au revoir à Chuck ?, demande Thomas.

\- Et à Alexandra, souffle Newt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun rougit légèrement. La jeune fille et lui ne sont ensemble que depuis une semaine et ils sont déjà obligés de se quitter.

\- Désolée Thomas, si j'avais su, je l'aurais invité avant, m'excusé-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Georgie, je t'assure que ça n'est pas grave, me répond mon meilleur ami.

Nous laissons nos valises dans un coin du hall et nous rendons dans le réfectoire. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde s'y trouve donc. Je vais saluer Chuck alors que Thomas se dirige vers la belle brune et l'embrasse timidement. Ils sont vraiment trop choux ces deux-là.

Je vais ensuite dire au revoir à Harriet et Sonya et par la même occasion à Gally qui, depuis qu'il a trouvé l'amour, est plus épanoui que jamais et... différent.

Une fois les dernières salutations effectuées, nous retournons dans le hall où la directrice Paige nous attend.

\- J'espère que vous passerez d'excellentes vacances de Noël, nous sourit-elle.

Nous la remercions en lui souhaitant de même et tirons nos valises hors de l'établissement. Le froid me glace les os dès que je pose un pied dehors. Le bout de mes doigts se frigorifie, j'aurais dû opter pour des gants plutôt que pour de simples mitaines. Des flocons de neige font déjà leur apparition malgré l'heure matinale et je marche doucement pour ne pas glisser sur le verglas. Alors que je tire ma valise, le nez caché dans mon écharpe, mon corps tout entier se réchauffe instantanément. Je baisse les yeux pour voir les doigts de Newt entrelacés aux miens. Je souris dans mon écharpe, heureuse et des millions de papillons dans le ventre. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je suis au paradis. J'ai l'impression de rêver tellement ma vie semble parfaite. J'ai des amis fabuleux, des notes pas si mauvaises que ça et le meilleur petit ami du monde. Je ne le lui ai pas encore avoué en vrai, mais je crois bien être vraiment tombée amoureuse de Newt. Je le savais depuis un petit moment, même avant que nous soyons ensemble mais dorénavant, cela me semble encore plus fort. Toutes mes sensations sont amplifiées, le goût des aliments, les odeurs, la beauté des choses, et mon ventre se tord dès que je le vois.

\- Allez, dans la voiture, on se pèle le cul ici, dit Minho, coupant mes pensées.

Je lâche la main de Newt le temps de glisser ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Thomas et monte à l'arrière, heureuse de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Je frotte mes mains et regarde Thomas monter derrière le volant. Je m'attends à voir Newt prendre place à côté de lui mais c'est la porte arrière gauche qui s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le beau roux. Celui-ci me sourit. Je vois Thomas ricaner silencieusement dans le rétroviseur et le brun s'empresse d'allumer le chauffage, le moteur et le GPS.

\- Donne-moi ton adresse Georgie. Je vais passer devant et Minho nous suivra, déclare-t-il.

Rapidement, je lui donne mon adresse complète et il la rentre dans le GPS qui dessine la route pour s'y rendre. Il s'engage ensuite sur la voie et attend que Minho le suive pour allumer la musique. J'enlève mon manteau et le mets derrière moi et Newt fait de même. Mon écharpe et mes mitaines rejoignent rapidement mon manteau et je m'attache enfin, prête pour le trajet jusqu'à Phoenix.

#~~#

J'ouvre les yeux, puis me relève subitement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormie ! Newt me sourit avec tendresse. Je lui souris en retour puis l'interroge du regard.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si tu t'es littéralement affalée sur moi, rit-il.

\- Oh mon Dieu désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Le roux me coupe par un baiser doux. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque, consciente que je ne suis même plus attachée, et approfondis le baiser.

\- Eh, on est bientôt arrivé. Vous pourriez attendre d'être seuls !, s'exclame Thomas.

Je glousse puis me rassois et remets ma ceinture.

\- Détends-toi du string Tommy, on ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, rétorque le brun. Si je vous avais laissé faire vous auriez fait des enfants sur ma banquette arrière.

\- N'importe quoi !, s'esclaffe le roux.

J'ébauche un sourire, désespérée par la stupidité des garçons. De toute façon, Newt et moi n'avons jamais vraiment "franchi" le pas. On a, certes, passé certaines nuits ensemble mais nous étions à chaque fois en sous-vêtements. La question ne s'est jamais réellement posée mais nous ne sommes pas prêts ni l'un ni l'autre. Newt est encore méfiant à cause de Rachel et moi, bah je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, alors je ne suis pas encore sûre...

\- Georgie !, s'écrient les deux amis en chœur.

Je les regarde, interloquée.

\- C'est ici ou pas ?, sourit Thomas en ayant compris m'avoir coupée dans mes pensées.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est ma rue, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Des enfants jouent dans les jardins avec la neige et rient ensemble.

\- C'est la maison du bout, annoncé-je sans quitter les enfants et leurs bonshommes de neige. Je reconnais certains que je gardais quand j'étais jeune et leur fait coucou, attendant que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse. Une petite blonde me rend mon salut, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la moitié du visage recouverte de neige. Je me décolle enfin de la vitre et souris, contente de retrouver mon chez-moi.

\- Oh putain !, souffle Thomas en se garant devant chez moi.

Newt écarquille les yeux en découvrant la demeure.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était immense, souris-je une nouvelle fois en me détachant.

Une fois que le moteur a cessé de ronronner, j'attrape mes affaires et sors de la voiture. Je m'empresse de me réemmitoufler. Il fait encore plus froid ici que sur la côte Californienne. J'entends la voiture de Minho se garer derrière celle de Thomas dans la grande allée et tout le monde en sort, heureux de se dégourdir après cinq heures de trajet assis.

L'asiatique me rejoint en se frottant le bout des doigts et me dit :

\- Putain Georgie, tu mentais pas sur ta baraque ! Elle est gigantesque !

Je hoche la tête et m'avance jusque devant la porte. Mes amis me rejoignent et nous nous serrons sous la véranda. Je sonne et attends avec impatience que ma mère ouvre la porte. Chose qu'elle fait au bout de deux minutes. Elle resserre son gilet et me prend dans ses bras en me voyant.

\- Comment tu vas ma Georgie ?

\- Super ! Tu m'as manquée maman.

\- Toi aussi ma puce. Entrez, vous devez être gelés. On ira récupérer vos affaires après.

Personne ne se fit prier et s'entassa dans le hall, au chaud.

\- T'as des domestiques ?, me chuchota Brenda en enlevant son bonnet.

\- Non mais j'ai une femme de ménage qui aide un peu ma mère, l'informé-je.

Je dépose mes affaires sur le porte-manteau et incite les autres à en faire autant. Ils sont tous timides dans cet endroit et je peux les comprendre. C'est pour cela que je fais tout pour les mettre à l'aise. Ma mère nous appelle dans la cuisine où sept tasses de chocolat chaud nous attendent. Je me jette sur la première et avale une gorgée. Le liquide me réchauffe instantanément en coulant lentement dans ma gorge.

\- Allez-y, buvez, les incita ma mère. A moins que l'un de vous veuille du thé ou autre chose ?

Mes amis sourirent et prirent chacun une tasse pour porter le breuvage à leurs lèvres. Je vois Minho et Thomas se battre pour avoir la tasse noire au lieu de celle rose qui reste. Ma mère glousse et en sort une deuxième noire également en la remplissant de chocolat chaud et en la tendant à Minho.

\- Tiens, ce sera mieux qu'une rose.

L'Asiatique semble soudain gêné et rougit, chose rare. Je pouffe discrètement et souris à ma mère qui a récupéré la tasse rose.

\- Bon, j'aimerais faire un tour des prénoms s'il vous plaît pour que je me retrouve durant ce séjour, reprend ma mère.

Un silence se fait. Personne n'ose commencer. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'en charge moi-même.

\- La frisée c'est Teresa, à côté c'est son copain Aris. Ensuite la brune c'est Brenda et le chintock c'est Minho...

\- Je suis Coréen, fait-il remarquer.

Je l'ignore et souris en coin. Je sais très bien qu'il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça.

\- Ensuite, le brun c'est Thomas et le rouquin c'est Newt, achevé-je.

\- Georgie m'a énormément parlé de vous alors j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître, sourit ma mère. Et moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Rose et pas de Mme. Sanders où je vous fais dormir dehors.

Je ris, suivie par mes amis qui semblent plus détendus.

\- Bon, continue ma mère. Je vous laisse aller chercher vos affaires. Pour les chambres, vous faites comme vous voulez, il y a des chambres de deux et uniques. A vous de vous organiser. Moi, je vais aller voir Stella pour le dîner de ce soir.

Sur ces mots, ma mère sort de la cuisine et nous laisse entre nous.

\- Stella est notre femme de ménage, expliqué-je. On y va ?

Les six adolescents reposent leurs tasses et se rendent dans le hall. Nous récupérons nos manteaux et prenons notre courage à deux mains pour braver le froid glacial d'Arizona pour récupérer nos bagages. Nous courons ensuite presque jusque dans le hall où nous déposons nos valises.

\- Alors, c'est quoi les chambres ?, demande Teresa en faisant rouler ses deux gros sacs près d'elle.

\- Bah, déjà Thomas et moi on va en prendre une, dit Minho.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais dormir avec toi ?, demande le brun.

L'Asiatique se renfrogne alors que mon meilleur ami éclate de rire.

\- Ça va je déconne !, dit-il en donnant une bourrade à son ami.

\- Si Aris et moi prenons une chambre, ta mère dira quelque chose ?, s'enquit Teresa.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle dise quelque chose ?, m'étonné-je.

\- Bah... tu sais..., répond Aris, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tant que vous ne faites pas de bruit et pas trop de bêtises, ce sera bon, souris-je.

\- Hors de question que je dorme à côté d'eux, je préfère me retrouver seule, s'exclame Brenda.

\- D'accord. Moi je récupère ma chambre avec Newt, c'est ok ?

\- Euh, Joy, t'es sûre que..., commence le roux.

Je me retourne et lui offre un sourire goguenard.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec ma mère. Elle s'en fiche, je t'assure. Et puis j'ai aussi déjà eu LA discussion gênante, elle me fait confiance. Pas toi ?

\- C'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance, murmure Newt près de mon oreille.

Des frissons me parcourent l'échine et je souris, hâtive de me retrouver avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Salut ! Voici mon grand retour après de longues semaines d'absence. Je tiens à m'excuser mais j'étais TRESSSSS occupée et n'ai donc pas pu poster. Mais je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière, surtout maintenant que nous sommes en... VACANCES, yeah ;)**_

 _ **Bien, comme d'habitude, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Dyana Poppins : Mon Dieu, te revoilà aussi ! ;) Je suis super contente que tu continues à suivre ma fanfiction et que tu l'apprécies toujours autant ! Ouais, j'adore les différents stades de la relation Georgie/Thomas aussi. C'est un "couple" très important pour l'histoire je trouve (un peu comme Scott/Stiles dans Teen Wolf;)) Lol c'est vrai qu'elle est assez libre Georgie et puis elle a des hormones comme toutes les filles donc elle peut être attirée par ses amis sans pour autant les aimer. De rien pour la rewiew sur ton OS, j'espère que tu en posteras d'autres et que ton histoire avec Mary avancera aussi. Pour répondre à ta question, non pas de Brenda/Thomas. A vrai dire, je n'apprécie pas trop ce couple car je le trouve trop... amical en fait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, en plus, dans cette fiction, les caractères des personnages sont plus "libérés" et adolescents (pas très français tout ça -') ce qui fait que Brenda et Thomas... non pas vraiment. Comme tu le vois, Thomas s'entiche de quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas un personnage important mais qui permet à notre Tommy de trouver l'amour aussi.**_

 _ **Pour la réplique de Georgie, elle le sait grâce à ce que leur ont raconté Thomas et Brenda. Elle parlait souvent avec eux du rouquin avant sa mise en couple avec lui donc elle l'a su grâce à eux. Désolée que ce ne soit pas assez compréhensible dans mon récit ;)**_

 _ **Ravie que tout t'ait plu en tout cas et désolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis. Ne t'excuse pas pour ton com', il est génial ;)**_

 _ **Daenersys2107 : Coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice !;) Contente que ça te plaise et je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais je suis obligée de faire des ellipses temporelles sinon ce serait très long et très ennuyant ;) Comme je le disais à l'une de mes autres lectrices, je n'aime pas beaucoup le couple Brenda/Thomas car pour moi, ils sont trop amis pour cela. Surtout dans cette fiction où ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Je pense que Thomas est mieux avec quelqu'un de "l'extérieur" comme Alexandra ici. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question et que tu continueras à me suivre et à poster ;)**_


	18. Une blague tordante

Cela fait quatre jours que nous sommes chez moi et c'est déjà la veille de Noël. Tout le monde s'est bien adapté à ma maison et plus personne ne joue le petit adolescent timide du début ce qui rend l'ambiance plus chaleureuse. Je suis ravie de partager mon lit avec Newt et de m'endormir dans ses bras chaque nuit. Je ne n'ai pas du tout envie de retourner au WICKED et de perdre ça.

\- Chut, fais moins de bruit, me surine Teresa en plaquant un doigt sur sa bouche.

A pas de loup, nous nous arrêtons devant les deux salles de bains côte à côte. On entend très distinctement l'eau couler alors que Newt et Aris se douchent. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer l'eau couler sur la peau pâle de mon petit ami et...

\- Eh arrête de rêver Georgie. Tu dois rester concentrée !, chuchote mon amie.

Je glousse en silence puis secoue la tête.

\- Prête ?, dis-je, une main sur la poignée.

\- Prête, murmure Teresa.

Tout doucement, nous abaissons la poignée et poussons la porte pour entrer dans les salles de bains respectives de Newt et d'Aris.

La buée manque de m'étouffer mais je me retiens de faire le moindre bruit. Je m'avance lentement en refermant à moitié la porte et scrute les alentours. Je trouve immédiatement ce que je cherchais et m'empare des vêtements du rouquin. Je sais expressément que c'est puéril de notre part de voler les habits de nos petits amis alors que ceux-ci sont sous la douche mais c'est tellement drôle que, quand Teresa me l'a proposé, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Je m'apprête à ressortir puis me stoppe. Ce serait marrant si je jetais un coup d'œil... Non, pas question ! Je sors de la salle de bains et retrouve Teresa dehors. On dévale les escaliers en gloussant. Elle pose soudain ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

\- T'as voulu mater pas vrai ?, me demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Mais non !, nié-je.

\- Ça va, moi aussi j'ai failli le faire moi aussi. Mais ils nous auraient surpris.

\- Ça ne se fait pas surtout !, m'indigné-je.

\- Oh là là que ça soit sous la douche ou sous la couette c'est pareil...

La brune se stoppe dans sa tirade puis me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- NOOOOON ! Vous n'avez jamais...

\- Jamais !, la coupé-je.

\- Mais pourquoi vous...

Un cri de rage se fait entendre dans toute la maison, empêchant Teresa de continuer. La brune me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

Elle éclate alors de rire et je la rejoins rapidement.

\- Teresa !, entends-je hurler Aris.

\- Cache les habits d'Aris dans ta chambre et je cache ceux de Newt ici !, me dit mon amie en m'arrachant les vêtements de Newt des mains et en les fourrant sous son lit.

Nous remontons dans ma chambre et je cache les habits d'Aris sous mon lit également. La porte s'ouvre en grand et Teresa fait semblant de me parler manucure.

\- Ah mon chéri. Mais pourquoi t'es tout mouillé ?, demande la frisée innocemment.

Je retiens un rire en voyant Aris, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, le visage déformé et dégoulinant. Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mal foutu mais je trouve quand même Newt et Thomas beaucoup plus attirants, ce qui est tout à fait normal quand on y pense.

Le visage bronzé de l'adolescent s'adoucit instantanément et un sourire effrayant apparaît sur son visage.

\- Tu vas me le payer ma puce... je te le promets.

Sur ces paroles, il sort de la pièce et nous laisse là.

\- Oh putain, souffle Teresa. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?

J'éclate de rire devant l'air affolé de ma copine puis, soudain je pense à ce que Newt pourrait me faire aussi. Les garçons sont très forts pour trouver des vengeances.

\- Merde !, crié-je en me ruant dans le couloir. A ce moment même, Newt sort de la salle de bains, dans le même état qu'Aris juste avant.

Je repars dans la chambre de Teresa et ferme la porte derrière moi pour m'adosser contre elle.

\- Trop tard, gémis-je.

\- Ah ! Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant ?, ricane Teresa.

\- Chut ! Cache-moi je t'en supplie !

\- Crève ! Chacun son tour. Newt ça va ?, hurle mon amie.

Je jette un regard noir à Teresa et cours m'allonger derrière son lit au moment même où mon petit ami entre.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça hein ?, s'énerve-t-il.

\- Moi ? Non, je ne me serais pas permis d'entrer dans la salle de bains pendant que le petit ami d'une de mes meilleures amies se douche. Voyons, Newt...

Un silence s'abat et je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait mais il ressort après avoir lancé :

\- Joy, tu es où ? Viens là que je te parle.

Son ton doux sonne faux. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je n'ai pas hâte qu'il me retrouve.

Il s'éloigne et Teresa s'approche de moi.

\- C'est bon il s'est cassé, me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Trouvée !, hurle Newt en se baissant vers moi.

Je pousse un cri aigu et plaque mes mains sur mon visage. J'ai tellement eu peur que mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. J'écarte mes doigts pour regarder Newt sourire. Avec prudence, j'enlève mes mains et lui rend son sourire.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Joy, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Je me relève rapidement et le suis dans les couloirs en tentant de l'arrêter. Finalement, le rouquin entre dans la salle de bains et me ferme la porte au nez. Je me pince l'arrête du nez. D'un coup je regrette en pensant à ma vengeance. Je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières pour un petit temps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour voir Teresa debout au milieu de la pièce. Nos regards se croisent puis nous éclatons de rire tellement la situation est aberrante.

\- Faut avouer que c'était tordant, lâche-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mais on ne refait jamais ça, assuré-je.

\- Jamais !, répète-t-elle.

#~~#

Le réveillon du soir se passe dans la bonne humeur et l'excitation. Je ne tiens pas en place, comme à chaque veille de Noël, impatiente d'ouvrir mes cadeaux comme une petite fille. Juste avant de me coucher, je glisse mes paquets à ma mère pour qu'elle les mette sous le sapin et remonte dire bonne nuit.

\- Alors, il s'est vengé ?, demandé-je à Teresa avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder, me murmure-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. Bonne nuit Georgie !

\- Bonne nuit, lancé-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Newt est déjà emmitouflé sous les couvertures et je le rejoins en silence. Je pose mes mains froides sur lui et lui embrasse le cou.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ?, susurré-je en faisant allusion au matin.

Le roux se retourne et me sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non, répond-il en m'embrassant délicatement.

Je souris et m'allonge en me blottissant contre lui.

Pensant ne pas réussir à m'endormir à cause de mon impatience, je suis surprise de me réveiller le lendemain, totalement reposée.

Je redresse la tête et regarde l'heure. Il est presque dix heures. Je tâtonne à côté d moi mais les draps sont froids. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Newt ne m'ait pas attendue ! Je grogne et me lève en vitesse pour descendre. Je salue tout le monde et cours jusqu'au sapin. Des cadeaux jonchent le sol. Ma mère m'explique que les parents des autres ont envoyé les cadeaux ici pour qu'ils fêtent pleinement Noël. Je comprends alors mieux pourquoi il y a autant de paquets.

Je rejoins la cuisine où mes amis déjeunent et les salue chaleureusement.

\- Minho n'est pas réveillé ?, fais-je remarquer.

\- Non, il dort encore, me répond Thomas en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

J'avale d'un trait ma boisson et croque dans mon pain au chocolat en essayant de ne pas penser à tous les cadeaux qui attendent que je les ouvre. Je finis de déjeuner avant tout le monde et tapote mes ongles contre le bois de la table ce qui me vaut un regard noir de la part de Brenda et Teresa. Je souris timidement et me lève pour faire les cent pas tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers les escaliers.

\- Il va bientôt arriver, Georgie, m'assure Thomas.

\- Tu parles, grogné-je.

Le brun ricane. J'hésite encore une minute puis me rue dans les escaliers.

\- Joy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, me lance Newt.

Je l'ignore et continue de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- Elle va réveiller Minho pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Je te jure, celle-là, soupire ma mère avec amusement.

J'atteins rapidement la chambre de Thomas et Minho et toque. Personne ne répond alors j'entre. L'Asiatique est encore en train de souffler bruyamment, signe qu'il dort. Je me jette sur son lit et le secoue doucement.

\- Minho, lève-toi !

Celui-ci grommelle et se retourne. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant puis se les frotte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Noël ! On attend plus que toi !, m'impatienté-je.

Il râle un coup puis remet sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais tirer les rideaux me valant les insultes et les grognements d'un Minho endormi. Je sors ensuite de la chambre en riant et après avoir lancé :

\- Grouille-toi !

* * *

 _ **Un petit chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui j'espère vous aura fait sourire. Rewiews, rewiews ;)**_

 _ **LittePoiZon : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Le fait que la fiction est simple et fleur bleue est une mauvaise chose ? ;) J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à poster ;)**_

 _ **StephNenes : Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Je suis désolée si Georgie se rapproche du Mary-Sue, car ce n'est pas du tout mon intention étant donné que je DETESTE ce genre de personnage. J'essaierai, par la suite de lui mettre plus de défauts. :3 Thomas/Georgie ne t'a pas plu ? Tant mieux s'ils sont restés amis alors. Moi je l'aimais bien mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'allaient pas trop ensemble ;) Pour la relation, j'ai préféré laisser durer, car ils ne se connaissent pas et c'est donc impossible de s'aimer et de sortir ensemble en un claquement de doigt XD Oui, Georgie n'est pas vraiment "riche", disons qu'elle a un bon héritage. Et puis les cours par correspondance coutent extrêmement chers d'où son malaise vis-à-vis de ça. Mais sa mère travaille tout de même dans un hôpital donc elle aurait pu payer mais pas indéfiniment. ;)**_

 _ **Merci pour le "gros pavé", j'adore ça à bientôt j'espère ;)**_

 _ **Dyana Poppins : Hey ! Un clavier allemand ? Ça existe ? XD Oui je me suis aussi faite à Joy et c'est vrai que ce surnom est cool, frais et simple comme il faut. Pour la relation, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est le début alors c'est tout chou au début, mais moi j'aime bien quand même et j'ai la chance de ne pas trop côtoyer des gens comme ça alors ça va. ;)**_

 _ **Gally mérite, je pense, d'avoir ce côté sentimental, c'est un adolescent après tout, quoi de plus normal ?**_

 _ **Pour Minho, je ne pensais pas le mettre amoureux d'elle, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser ça mais si tu le penses c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Et, après tout, les lecteurs ont tous une interprétation différente d'une histoire qui est peut-être différente de celle de l'auteur lui-même. C'est ce qui fait toute la magie ! ;) A plus ;)**_


	19. Un merveilleux Noël

En attendant que Minho se réveille et déjeune, je file dans ma chambre pour me préparer en vitesse. Je redescends une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Mon Dieu, on peut applaudir Georgie, s'exclame Thomas. Elle ne s'est jamais préparée en si peu de temps.

Je tire la langue puérilement à mon meilleur ami et m'assois en face de Minho pour le fixer. L'asiatique évite mon regard insistant pour déjeuner tranquillement et je pousse des soupirs exaspérés de temps en temps pour lui montrer mon agacement.

\- Ma chérie, arrête !, dit ma mère au bout d'un moment. Laisse le manger tranquille !

\- Ouais mais Georgie a raison, bouge-toi un peu Minho. Nous aussi on veut ouvrir nos cadeaux, avoue Brenda.

Je redresse la tête et offre un de mes plus beaux sourires à la brune. Je me jette ensuite dans ses bras, heureuse que quelqu'un prenne mon parti et me comprenne. Brenda glousse en me rendant mon étreinte.

\- Ça y est !, s'écrie Teresa. Allez on y va.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas hab...

Je coupe Minho en le poussant dans le salon. Je m'assois ensuite face au sapin et attends que les autres me rejoignent pour distribuer quelques cadeaux. Une fois que tout le monde à son premier paquet en main, nous déballons le papier en un temps record. Chacun s'exclame devant son propre cadeau et le commente en le montrant aux autres puis attrape le suivant. La matinée se passe ainsi et jusque-là, j'ai ouvert presque tous mes cadeaux. J'ai reçu ainsi une coque de téléphone par Thomas, un livre par Aris, des vêtements par Teresa et Minho, et un cadre photo magnifique par Brenda avec une photo de nous tous à l'intérieur. Ma mère, elle m'a également acheté des vêtements et une nouvelle valise car la mienne commence à se faire vieille. Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'un cadeau, celui de Newt. Il me lance un clin d'œil et je souris, impatiente. Le paquet est assez petit et carré. Je le secoue mais aucun son ne se fait entendre. Délicatement, j'arrache le papier cadeau et ouvre la petite boîte noire. Je mets une main sur ma bouche en voyant le magnifique bracelet à l'intérieur. Pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, une larme s'échappe du coin de mon œil quand je prends le bijou argenté entre mes doigts. Au milieu se trouve le signe Infinity coupé par le mot "Forever". Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'accroche autour de mon poignet et le contemple, admirative. Je me tourne ensuite vers Newt et l'embrasse passionnément, ignorant ma mère qui nous regarde.

\- Il est magnifique, soufflé-je en me détachant du roux.

\- Tout comme toi, susurre-t-il en souriant.

\- Pff, vous êtes vraiment guimauve tous les deux, ricane Teresa tout en ouvrant le cadeau d'Aris. Oh putain, Aris !

Elle saute au cou de son petit ami en découvrant le collier que celui-ci lui a offert.

\- C'est qui les guimauves maintenant ?, lancé-je en riant alors que Teresa et Aris se murmuraient des mots doux nez contre nez.

#~~#

Le repas de Noël, comme les précédents, se déroule dans la bonne humeur, chacun parlant activement de ses cadeaux et remerciant les autres.

Durant le repas, Teresa me glisse :

\- Newt s'est vengé ?

Je la regarde, étonnée puis secoue la tête négativement. J'avais totalement oublié et voilà qu'elle m'en reparle.

\- Aris a fait la grève hier soir mais je pense que c'est fini. Sa vengeance aura été douce, j'espère que la tienne le sera aussi, sourit-elle narquoisement.

Je déglutis, Newt ne me fera rien d'horrible, je le connais.

\- La grève ?, questionné-je. La grève de quoi ?

\- A ton avis ?, murmure Teresa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je pouffe puis redresse la tête et participe à la conversation de nouveau.

#~~#

\- C'était une super journée, soupiré-je en entrant dans notre chambre.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répond Newt en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me retourne pour lui offrir un sourire ravageur.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas t'avoir assez remercié pour ton cadeau.

\- Oh, ce n'était ri...

Je le coupe avec un baiser fougueux. Sous l'effet de surprise, Newt se plaque contre la porte et m'attire contre lui pour répondre sauvagement à mon baiser. Quelque explose en moi comme à chaque fois que nos langues se caressent ou qu'il me touche. Au bout d'un moment, nous reprenons enfin notre souffle et je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

\- Je t'aime...

Je rouvre les yeux et plonge mes yeux dans ceux chocolats de Newt.

\- Quoi ?, murmuré-je.

\- Je t'aime Joy. Je me devais de te le dire.

Des larmes s'échappent du coin de mes yeux et je glisse une main dans ses cheveux roux et si doux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Newt, avoué-je enfin au jeune homme mais à moi-même également. Tellement...

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il approfondit immédiatement le baiser. J'ai essayé de renier mes sentiments car j'avais peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, c'est normal que j'aie eu peur ou des doutes. Mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus aucun, je suis amoureuse de Newt Johnson et il semble qu'il le soit également de moi. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je compte bien le rendre encore plus beau. Quelque chose m'apparaît très clairement, j'en envie de LE faire, ce soir, maintenant et avec lui, le garçon que j'aime, mon premier véritable amour.

Comme pour lui faire passer un message, j'enlève mon pull et le jette par terre. Il sourit, ne comprenant visiblement pas tout à fait ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre. Il est vrai que nous avons déjà fait ça une dizaine de fois mais celle-ci est spéciale. Aujourd'hui, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, nous lier encore plus, que l'on s'appartienne entièrement.

Je souris quand il glisse ses mains sous mon débardeur pour le glisser au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, réveillant un désir ardent à l'intérieur de moi. Lentement, nous nous dirigeons vers le lit pour nous affaler dessus. Je m'empresse d'enlever le pull de Newt pour découvrir son torse magnifique. Avide de ses baisers, je me relève un peu pour capturer ses lèvres et coller mon corps brûlant au sien tout aussi chaud. Nos mains s'entrelacent au-dessus de ma tête alors que nous nous embrassons avec passion. Sa bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou avant de laisser une traînée de baisers humides sur mon corps. Mes mains s'emparent de sa ceinture que je défais et son pantalon glisse jusqu'à ses chevilles avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse rapidement. Après quelques autres baisers passionnés, je susurre :

\- Je suis prête, je veux le faire...

Newt ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite alors je glisse ses mains dans mon dos et joue avec l'élastique de son caleçon. Son souffle chaud glisse sur mon visage et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre qu'en cet instant.

Newt sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau. Mon jean rejoint bientôt le sol ainsi que nos sous-vêtements. Malgré mon manque d'expérience, Newt arrive à me faire monter au septième ciel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et de bonheur que cette nuit et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle chose m'arrive à moi. Sous les draps frais, nos corps fusionnent et s'entrechoquent nous arrachant des cris plaintifs à tous les deux. Durant tout le long, nous cessons de répéter les trois petits mots les plus importants dans une vie et finalement ces mots sont remplacés par le prénom de l'autre. Ses caresses me font perdre la tête et j'ai l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Moi qui ai toujours eu peur de ma première fois, croyant que je ferais mal ou que ça allait être douloureux, je me rends compte que tout ça était totalement faux. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver dans une vie, sceller son amour avec la personne que l'on aime...

#~~#

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil percent à travers les rideaux et me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux et souris en me rendant compte m'être endormie sur Newt. Nos corps nus sont seulement recouverts d'un simple drap mais nous n'avons pas froid et sommes réchauffés par le corps de l'autre et par le désir qu'il suscite. En me rappelant la nuit dernière, la température de mon corps augmente d'un coup. Ses caresses, ses baisers, les cris si mélodieux... C'était magique et incroyable, totalement indescriptible...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre terminé ! Alors, je ne suis pas très doué pour les lemons (celui-ci n'est pas violent donc c'est un petit) j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que je devrais améliorer pour la prochaine fois ;)**_

 _ **MiaWatson : Salut ! Je suis ravie de ton retour et que ça t'ait plu. Oui je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre de bêtise, un peu de fantaisie ne fait pas de mal. Merci pour tes beaux compliments, en fait j'essaie de me mettre dans la tête de mon personnage et le fait que le récit soit à la première personne aide énormément donc voilà. Pour le physique de Georgie, il est vrai que je l'ai plus détaillé vers le débit, j'essaierai de continuer dans la suite. Elle est brune, légèrement plus petite que Thomas et Newt et à de grands yeux marron. Voilà, si tu veux d'autres informations, n'hésites pas ! A + ! ;)**_

 _ **petitchaton99 : Salut ! Oui Georgie la gamine est un peu inspirée de moi, car je suis un peu comme ça les matins de Noël aussi (à quoi ça sert de grandir XD). La revanche arrivera bientôt ne t'inquiète pas ;) Au fait j'ai lu ton OS, merci encore de m'avoir prévenue, ça valait vraiment le coup ! Continue comme ça à bientôt ! ;)**_

 _ **LittlePoiZon : Encore merci pour ta rewiew, continue à poster ;)**_

 _ **Dyana Poppins : Hey ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui Newt va se venger, il n'est pas trop rancunier mais tout de même... Minho a bien fait de ne pas se révolter sinon notre petite Joy aurait sûrement piqué une crise XD C'est vrai que Minho apprécie Georgie mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Don Juan qui aime séduire les filles (du moins dans ma fic) et je préfère vraiment qu'ils gardent une relation amicale car je trouve qu'ils s'entendent bien. D'ailleurs je pense développer cette amitié un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres, comme celle avec Thomas que j'adore toujours autant (une auteure qui aime les relations entre ses personnages, mince qui l'aurait cru -') Bref voili voilou encore merci pour tes posts, continue ;)**_


	20. Forever

Deux jours s'écoulent encore dans la bonne humeur. Maintenant que Noël est terminé, nous attendons le jour de l'An avec impatience en passant le temps dans la neige ou à visiter la ville de Phoenix. Ma mère a repris le travail et la maison est donc assez bruyante car tout le monde en profite pour courir dans tous les sens comme de vrais gamins. Newt et moi sommes plus amoureux que jamais, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une chose aussi merveilleuse m'arrive à moi, Georgie Sanders.

Pour la centième fois depuis un peu plus d'une journée et demie, je me mets à quatre pattes dans la chambre et cherche activement mon bracelet. Je ne sais pas s'il a glissé de mon poignet ou si je l'ai perdu dans la rue, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois le retrouver. Je ne cesse de mentir à Newt en lui disant l'avoir enlevé pour ne pas le perdre quand il me demande où il est et ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai envie d'être totalement honnête avec lui mais lui avoué que j'ai perdu le cadeau qu'il m'a offert est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Joy ?

Je redresse la tête, le cœur s'accélérant immédiatement en voyant mon petit ami.

\- Euh rien, je... cherchais mon livre, mentis-je.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches, s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me relève et baisse immédiatement les yeux, ne voulant pas plonger dans les siens.

\- Je... tu vas m'en vouloir si je te le dis, gémis-je.

\- Joy tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Je relève la tête, les yeux larmoyants puis soupire.

\- En fait, j'ai perdu mon bracelet... celui que tu m'as offert à Noël... Je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas...

\- Tu sais combien il était important pour moi ? J'y ai laissé toutes mes économies pour pouvoir te l'offrir. Je pensais que tu y ferais attention, s'écrie le rouquin.

Il détourne les talons et s'avance vers la porte. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien mais décevoir Newt me fait mal à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

\- Newt, je suis désolée, pardon... je...

Son rire cristallin s'élève alors dans la pièce. Je le vois se retourner et rire de bon cœur. Je fronce les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il y a de si drôle et essuie mes larmes du revers de la manche.

\- Quoi ?, demandé-je.

\- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'est moi qui t'ai pris ton bracelet. Je voulais te faire culpabiliser. Je sais que c'est minable comme vengeance mais...

\- Tu te fous de moi !, m'exclamé-je. Tu m'as mis dans tous mes états, à cause de l'histoire de la douche ?

Newt s'arrête de rire pour me sourire tendrement. Il s'avance lentement vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il glisse ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux bruns et me souffle à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Je m'écarte de lui et recule puis lui tourne le dos en boudant.

\- J'ai eu super peur...

Newt pose ses mains sur mes épaules et dépose de doux baisers dans mon cou. Ne tenant plus, je me retourne et l'embrasse passionnellement. C'est toujours difficile de lui en vouloir longtemps.

\- Dis donc tu y tiens à ce bracelet, fait-il remarquer.

\- C'est à toi que je tiens pas au bracelet, avoué-je en souriant tendrement.

#~~#

\- Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demande Brenda alors que ma mère vient juste de partir au travail.

\- On pourrait aller à la patinoire, propose Minho.

\- On y est allé hier déjà, geint Teresa. Pourquoi pas un ciné ?

\- Y a aucun film en ce moment, fait remarquer Thomas.

\- T'as une idée Georgie ?, s'enquit Aris. C'est toi qui vis ici après tout.

J'hésite un instant.

\- Je vous ai montré le centre commercial de Phoenix ?

Mes amis se regardent tous puis hochent la tête négativement.

\- On ne vient pas à Phoenix sans dévaliser son centre commercial, m'effaré-je.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, dit Teresa.

\- Vous êtes partants les garçons ?, interroge Brenda, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas ce que les garçons préfèrent que de faire les magasins.

\- Moi ça me va, répond Newt.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis pas contre, renchérit Thomas.

\- Allez, pourquoi pas ?, continue Aris.

Un silence s'ensuit et tous les yeux se braquent sur l'asiatique qui feint l'indifférence. En voyant nos regards insistants, il finit par soupirer un "d'accord" accueillit par des acclamations de tous.

#~~#

Arrivés au centre commercial, les filles et les garçons se séparent et les deux groupes partent chacun de leur côté. Je passe un après-midi merveilleux avec mes deux meilleures amies avec qui je ris et m'amuse comme une folle. Au bout d'une heure et demie, nous rejoignons les garçons à une crêperie. Les garçons nous montrent leurs trois petits sacs contenant leurs achats alors que Teresa et Brenda portent chacune quatre sacs pleins et que je n'en ai que deux.

\- C'est pas possible d'acheter autant de fringues en si peu de temps !, se désespère Minho.

\- La preuve !, répond Teresa en riant.

La table entière éclate de rire alors que Minho lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les filles et les garçons ne se comprendront jamais totalement...

#~~#

Le soir même, alors que je m'emmitoufle sous les draps, Newt me rejoint et se colle contre moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui sourire tendrement. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, il est tellement beau. Je baisse alors les yeux sur le haut de son torse et une tache noire attire mon attention. Je rabats un peu les couvertures et tire son haut pour apercevoir une inscription sur la peau du roux. Mes yeux s'embrument instantanément et je bégaie :

\- Que... pourquoi...

Newt sourit sans dire un mot. Je relis le surnom tatoué sur le torse de mon petit ami encore et encore sans vraiment réaliser que c'est le mien.

\- Joy..., soufflé-je en passant mes doigts dessus pour être sûr que c'est réel.

Le contour est encore un peu rouge, signe que cela est récent.

\- J'ai fait ça cet après-midi. J'y ai réfléchi ne t'inquiète pas, déclare Newt.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es fou ? Et si on se sépare ? Tu te rends compte que c'est pour la vie ?

\- Nous aussi ce sera pour la vie, j'y compte bien..., répond-il. Je t'aime Georgie, plus que tout...

D'autres larmes dévalent mes joues mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Newt, si tu savais à quel point..., finis-je par répondre en l'embrassant.

* * *

 _ **Je sais c'est un chapitre court mais mon dieu, 20ème chapitre déjà, je n'aurais jamais cru aller si loin ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du trailer de la fiction ? Et bien sûr de ce chapitre ? Un peu trop guimauve à votre goût ? Réponse dans les rewiews ;)**_

 _ **Plume De Pan : Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu ! ;)**_

 _ **petitchaton99 : Merci pour ton super com', je suis ravie que tu aies aimé. De rien pour le rewiew de ton OS, continue comme ça et n'oublie pas de me prévenir ;)**_


	21. Des disparitions étranges

Le mois de Mars pointe enfin son nez et ma vie est un pur bonheur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux vraiment compter et que j'aime plus que tout et l'amour plane dans l'air. Gally et Sonya sont toujours ensemble et la relation de Thomas et d'Alexandra s'est amplifiée, ainsi la jolie brune s'est parfaitement intégrée à notre petit groupe. Newt est toujours aussi génial et entre nous, c'est fusionnel. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à lui et je sais que c'est entièrement réciproque.

Pourtant depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, j'avoue qu'il se comporte assez étrangement. Il a des accès de colère et de violence et est très lunatique, ce qui est loin d'être son genre. Mais je ferme les yeux en me disant que c'est seulement parce qu'il est sur les nerfs à cause de la période d'examens qui se prépare pour savoir si, oui ou non, nous poursuivrons notre scolarité ici l'année prochaine. Moi-même je suis plus que stressée et bosse comme une folle, chose qu'il ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Au début de l'année, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et révisais car je n'avais pas d'amis, mais maintenant que j'en ai, je n'ai plus une minute de concentration. Mes notes n'ont pas baissé mais je suis moins acharnée. Teresa et Brenda pensent que c'est une bonne chose car je suis moins "coincée" qu'en Septembre mais je sais que je ne dois tout de même pas me reposer sur mes lauriers et continuer de travailler.

Thomas et moi passons presque tous nos week-end dans le Labyrinthe, à tenter de trouver une sortie. Même s'il est très intelligent et que je suis réfléchie et plus posée, nos deux cerveaux ne suffisent pas à percer le mystère de l'endroit. Chaque fois que je pose un pied entre ces murs de pierres grises et froides, mon cœur accélère son rythme cardiaque et mes pensées se bousculent. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule mais Thomas est toujours avec moi alors je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Des fois, je m'y rends avec Minho mais celui-ci est tellement têtu qu'il fonce tête baissée dans les pièges sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ce qui nous met souvent en désaccord. Chuck aussi m'accompagne de temps en temps, mais il est assez craintif vis-à-vis du Labyrinthe et je pense qu'il est trop jeune pour s'y aventurer. Mon partenaire idéal est donc Thomas, nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et je me demande des fois si nous ne sommes pas de la même famille tellement nos pensées sont similaires.

\- Georgie, m'interpelle Brenda alors que nous mangeons. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque encore quelqu'un ?

Je scrute la cantine, les sourcils froncés. Il est vrai que depuis plusieurs semaines, le WICKED a l'air de se vider considérablement comme si des élèves disparaissaient où retournaient chez eux. De plus, la proviseure Paige semble assez tendue et il est maintenant rare que nous la croisions dans les couloirs.

\- Tu as raison, ça commence à être bizarre..., réponds-je.

Minho éclate de rire, bientôt rejoint par Aris.

\- Ecoutez les filles, on vous adore, mais vous croyez pas que vous regardez un peu trop de films ?, fait remarquer gentiment Thomas.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Brenda qui semble agacée. Le mieux est de ne pas répondre. Je hausse donc les épaules et change de sujet en demandant ce que les autres comptent faire ce week-end.

\- On devrait retourner à "La Terre Brûlée", ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allé, propose Teresa.

\- Ouais ! Et comme ça, Alexandra saura enfin ce que c'est !, s'exclame Thomas en souriant.

Sa petite amie rougit en comprenant être le centre de l'attention mais Thomas la détend immédiatement en l'embrassement tendrement. Je regarde Newt devant cette démonstration d'affection et rougis à mon tour en sentant sa jambe se frotter à la mienne.

\- Ok, alors c'est vendu, dit Minho en engloutissant sa glace en trois cuillerées.

#~~#

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans le réfectoire immédiatement. Je répète, tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans le réfectoire immédiatement.

Je relève la tête de mon bouquin de Mathématiques et regarde Thomas et Newt avec étonnement. Ceux-ci semblent aussi surpris que moi qu'Ava Paige fasse cette annonce dans les haut-parleurs. Je referme le livre et le laisse sur la table de la bibliothèque pour suivre les deux garçons jusqu'au réfectoire. Un brouhaha de questions sur ce rassemblement nous accueille. Nous rejoignons le reste de nos amis dans un coin de la cantine.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous veut quoi ?, s'inquiète Brenda.

\- Elle va sûrement nous parler des examens, la rassure Minho.

\- Avec tous les professeurs ?, remarque Newt en apercevant le personnel enseignant au grand complet derrière la proviseure.

\- Faites silence s'il vous plaît !, crie Paige dans le micro présent devant elle.

Ses traits sont tirés et elle semble épuisée. La femme joviale, toujours bien habillée, qui nous saluait le matin avec enthousiasme à l'air d'avoir disparu pour laisser place à une femme rongée par l'inquiétude et dépassée par les évènements, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Je vous demande d'être très attentifs à ce que je vais dire et de ne pas paniquer, cela ne sert à rien.

La panique me gagne instantanément en entendant la directrice nous dire de ne pas paniquer. La main de Newt se glisse dans la mienne et mon cœur ralentit un peu.

\- Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, reprend la blonde, certains de vos camarades manquent à l'appel depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Nous avons préféré ne rien vous dire pour ne pas vous inquiéter mais ceux-ci ont disparu...

Des murmures angoissés s'élèvent soudain dans le réfectoire mais la directrice les fait taire presque immédiatement.

\- Nous les cherchons avidement sans succès pour le moment. Nous ne savons pas quand ni comment ils ont disparu et malgré les technologies appliquées dont nous disposons, leur trace n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. Je vous demande donc de ne plus sortir de l'établissement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous devrez prévenir un professeur si vous décidez de vous rendre dans le parc ou le gymnase et les sorties hebdomadaires sont interdites pour le moment. Je sais que cela ne vous plaît pas plus que ça, ajoute Ava Paige en entendant certains râler. Mais il est de notre devoir de vous protéger. De plus, il est interdit de se balader seul dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et vous devrez vous rendre dans vos chambres dès la sortie du réfectoire le soir. Le couvre-feu se fera à dix heures et un professeur passera dans vos chambres pour voir si vous le respectez. Des caméras de surveillance seront installées dans les couloirs et le réfectoire. J'espère que vous redoublerez de prudence. Merci...

La directrice s'empresse de sortir de la pièce alors que les élèves paniquent et posent des centaines de questions. Nous sortons du chaos et nous retrouvons dans le hall.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'on ne délirait pas ! Ils ont vraiment disparu !, s'affole Brenda.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrait-on s'en prendre à nous ?, demande Minho.

\- On est des surdoués et la plupart d'entre nous sont riches, réfléchis un peu Minho, s'agace Teresa.

\- Oh toi...

\- La ferme !, s'énerve Newt. Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler comme des gamins ? Merde alors !

Tout le monde se tourne vers le rouquin, étonné par son accès soudain de colère. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Ils ne pétillent plus comme avant et ils ont l'air plus sombre, comme si ce n'était plus lui.

\- Newt ça va ?, demandé-je en posant une main sur son bras.

Mon petit ami se dégage vivement puis, conscient de son acte, attrape ma main dans la sienne et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assuré-je en m'écartant après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, nous discutons en tentant de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Nous en venons à la conclusion de l'argent ou de la jalousie d'autres écoles qui voient le WICKED comme une menace.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je passe devant la devise de l'établissement qui, pour moi, a toujours été vraie.

"WICKED est bon"...

* * *

 _ **21ème chapitre ! Un chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue. Que de suspens, que de suspens... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien intégré la phrase fétiche de la saga... Qu'en dites-vous ? = Rewiews ^^**_

 _ **Plume de Pan = Merci ;)**_

 _ **Tiny = Haha, tu aimerais savoir hein ? Et bien, cher nouveau lecteur/nouvelle lectrice, si tu lis le reste, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ;) Merci pour ta rewiew.**_

 _ **MiaWatson = J'adore le couple Newt/Georgie (à qui il faudra trouver un nom... Newtgie ? Gewt ? Joynewt ? Hmmm), trop mimi ! Oui j'essaie de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible ;) L'actrice est Zoey Deutch, elle a joué dans Ringer, il me semble, Zack et Cody et Vampire Academy. A + ! ;)**_


	22. Courir ou mourir

Durant toute la semaine, les élèves, tout comme le personnel enseignant, sont sur les nerfs. L'ambiance est tendue et les repas sont étrangement calmes. Tout le monde a peur ce qui est compréhensible, d'autres personnes disparaissent et cela est de plus en plus fréquent.

Autre chose cloche, Newt est de plus en plus bizarre. Ses accès de violence et de mauvaise humeur sont trop réguliers à mon goût et il ne semble lui-même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Hier soir, je l'ai surpris dans la bibliothèque, un cutter à la main. Il s'apprêtait à se tailler les bras sans aucune raison ! Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de voir un médecin mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Cela lui rappelle beaucoup Rachel de plus, alors je n'ai pas voulu insister.

#~~#

Le professeur Janson n'a même plus besoin de faire taire ses élèves, tout le monde est silencieux. Il n'y a plus de rires qui fusent ou des cris du professeur pour les bavardages, tout simplement parce que ceux-ci sont inexistants. Thomas a la mine sombre. J'essaie de le faire sourire en critiquant Janson mais il ne m'offre qu'un demi-sourire triste pour me faire plaisir. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, c'est pourtant le premier, dans notre groupe, à voir les choses du bon côté mais les disparitions l'affectent beaucoup, autant qu'à nous tous. J'ai beau ne pas reconnaître les noms de ceux qui sont portés disparus, je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir avec les autres élèves qui fondent en larmes en entendant le nom de leur ami dans le haut-parleur chaque matin. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Qui me dit que ce ne sera pas mon nom ou celui d'un de mes amis qui sera énoncé demain matin durant le petit-déjeuner ?

Soudain, des cris fusent dans le couloir. Janson se stoppe immédiatement et regarde la porte fermée de sa classe. De nouveaux cris se font entendre, plus perçants. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils hurlent mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être des cris de disputes. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un élève que je croise de temps en temps dans le hall :

\- Ils sont là, planquez-vous !, hurle-t-il.

Un mouvement de panique nous soulève tous. Je me lève et cherche des yeux mes amis. Thomas glisse sa main dans la mienne et me tire sous la table. Il pose ensuite un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer au silence. Je tremble comme une feuille. La main toujours dans celle du brun, je me colle à lui pour me sentir plus en sécurité.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, restez cachés, nous déclare le professeur.

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière lui et certains élèves se relèvent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?, crie l'un.

\- Retourne sous la table, on doit rester cachés, hurle une fille.

\- Fermez-la !

Je reconnais la voix de Minho. Tout le monde se tait et un silence pesant s'abat dans la classe. Des coups de feu se font entendre et je sursaute, terrorisée. Certains de mes camarades sanglotent mais personne ne fait le moindre bruit. La porte se rouvre subitement et je manque de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Les gars vous êtes là ? C'est Gally, entends-je chuchoter.

La classe entière sort de sa cachette et scrute le garçon avec de grands yeux.

\- Ecoutez, c'est pas joli dehors. Des gens ont pris d'assaut l'école. Je sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent mais y en a pleins qui se font enlever. Je ne sais pas encore si y a des morts mais j'imagine que oui. Il faut qu'on sorte tous d'ici.

\- Personne n'a appelé les flics ?, demande Teresa, affolée.

\- Le réseau a été coupé, explique Gally. On n'a aucun moyen de communication. Le truc à faire c'est de se barrer d'ici. Faites gaffe à vous surtout.

Sur ces paroles, il ressort en courant. Sans plus d'hésitation, tout le monde sort de la classe en trombe. Une foule compacte passe la porte pour courir dans les couloirs. Thomas ne m'a pas lâché et je l'en remercie intérieurement, je me serais sûrement effondrée dans le cas contraire. Plus loin, j'aperçois Alexandra, Brenda, Teresa et Aris. Minho et Newt sont derrière. L'Asiatique aide son ami à avancer rapidement mais le roux a du mal avec sa blessure. Je ralentis pour l'attendre. Thomas s'étonne d'abord mais ne dit rien. Il me lâche enfin la main pour aider Minho à faire avancer Newt. Sans aucune attache, j'ai l'impression de me vider totalement. Je décide de me ressaisir, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je crie à Teresa de nous attendre et nos amis se stoppent jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici putain ?, demande Minho.

Nous arrivons dans le hall où d'autres élèves paniquent et courent dans tous les sens. Notre classe se disperse et nous nous regroupons. D'autres coups de feu se font entendre et je retiens un cri. Des hommes et des femmes habillés de noir font irruption dans le hall, de gros fusils à la main. Certains sont blancs et ne semblent pas tirer des balles. L'un d'eux tire sur un élève qui lui passe devant. Une fléchette remplie d'un sérum à couleur étrange sort du canon pour venir se planter dans le cou du pauvre adolescent. Celui-ci hurle avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux.

\- Ça fait effet rapidement, amenez-vous !, crie le tireur avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Les autres le suivent et je m'empresse de m'accroupir près de celui qui s'est fait tirer dessus.

\- Tout va bien ?, demandé-je.

Le garçon se relève instantanément et me saute dessus avec violence. Il est totalement défiguré par la rage et le pauvre adolescent apeuré d'il y a quelques minutes a totalement disparu. La fléchette est encore plantée dans son cou mais le sérum n'est plus, sûrement inséré dans son organisme. Des lignes noires apparaissent dans le cou du garçon, comme tatouées. Il tente de me griffer au visage mais je me dégage de son emprise et me relève rapidement pour rejoindre mes amis. Je cherche Newt des yeux.

\- Où est-il ?, hurlé-je.

\- Il..., commence Minho.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la fin qu'on me saute sur le dos. C'est encore le garçon devenu soudainement fou qui tente de me faire tomber. Il m'étrangle et me tire en arrière mais je résiste autant que possible. Thomas se jette sur lui et l'envoie valser plus loin. Je masse mon cou puis me redresse pour m'élancer vers la porte.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici !, crié-je à mes camarades.

Je me stoppe soudainement et les scrute. Newt n'est toujours pas là.

\- Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, où est Newt ?

\- Ton copain s'est énervé d'un coup et il a failli faire du mal à Thomas et Minho qui l'ont lâché. Il a hurlé et est parti en courant, comme ça, m'explique Teresa.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi nous aurait-il laissés et comment aurait-il pu essayer d'attaquer ses meilleurs amis ? Quelque chose me frappe alors, ce garçon et Newt ont tous les deux un comportement des plus étranges et similaire : accès de colère soudain et violence inexpliquée. Et si... ?

\- Bouge-toi Georgie, me dit Brenda en me tirant par la main.

Nous arrivons vers la porte et l'ouvrons. Dehors, c'est un vrai massacre. Des hommes et des femmes, semblables à ceux que l'on a vus à l'intérieur, tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Toutes les fléchettes atteignent leurs cibles qui s'écroulent puis se relèvent, défigurés et attaquent les gens à proximité. C'est un vrai bain de sang. D'autres élèves tentent d'attaquer les assaillants qui leurs tirent de vraies balles. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un vrai cauchemar se déroule sous mes yeux. Des corps s'affaissent, troués par des balles, d'autres se relèvent, complètement transformés. Toutes les victimes des fléchettes ont de longues lignes noires qui apparaissent à la base de leur cou et descendent le long de leur dos. Certains d'entre eux s'attaquent aux hommes et femmes armés mis ceux-ci les tuent sans ménagement. Je reste un long moment atterrée, tout comme mes amis. Alexandra enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Thomas qui baisse les yeux pour ne pas en voir plus alors que Brenda et Teresa ont les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon, faut vraiment qu'on se casse d'ici avant de finir comme ces pauvres gars.

Je sais très bien que les paroles de Minho sonnent froides mais il a raison, nous devons partir. Dorénavant c'est courir ou mourir...

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre de fini ;) Merci à tous pour votre suivi, vraiment :')_**

 ** _LittlePoiZon = Eh oui, tout n'est pas tout rose non plus ^^_**

 ** _Plume De Pan = HAHA ^^ La suite dans les prochains épi... euh chapitres... *mystère, mystère*_**

 ** _tiny = J'espère que tu continueras à lire pour le découvrir ^^_**

 ** _eclatdusoleil = Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre sur un chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je le fasse ici ^^. Rattrape vite ton retard pour que ce soit plus simple ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur et ravie que ça plaise. Oui, la vidéo est vraiment fidèle à la fiction je trouve et je l'adore également. Pour ce qui est de la fiction Teen Wolf, j'attends ta rewiew avec impatience ^^. Oui, je voulais bien montrer le monde initial notamment avec le vocabulaire et des noms comme "La Terre Brûlée", le WICKED, etc. J'aime quand les UA sont fidèles à l'histoire originale. Oui, Georgie a eu un moment de faiblesse et le beau Thomas l'a secouru, ses sentiments se sont mélangés d'où sa relation avec son meilleur ami ^^ Mais tu verras la suite te plairas ;)_**

 ** _En tout cas, merci de me suivre et de poster. J'espère que tu continueras comme ça ;) A + ! ;)_**


	23. Le Bras-Droit

Le chaos du dehors me vrille les tympans. Tous ces cris me donnent froid dans le dos et la peur tord mes entrailles. Je suis extrêmement inquiète pour Newt, non seulement par rapport à son comportement étrange mais également car il est seul et qu'il risque de se faire agresser voire pire, s'il reste seul.

Un plaquage brutal me tire de mes pensées. Je me retourne et me retrouve sur le dos, clouée à terre par un homme tout de noir vêtu. Je hurle à pleins poumons et, du coin de l'œil, vois Thomas se ruer sur mon assaillant. Celui-ci dégaine son pistolet et le pointe sur mon meilleur ami qui se stoppe immédiatement.

\- Ne bouge plus ! Et toi ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je descende ton copain, tonne le gars.

Je ferme immédiatement la bouche et mes yeux s'embrument. J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il va me faire que je tremble comme une feuille. L'homme tient fermement mes poignets dans sa main gauche alors que l'autre tient l'arme. Il me fait mal mais je serre les dents et ne bronche pas.

\- Laissez-la partir, je vous en supplie, entends-je gémir Thomas. Laissez-la !

Son cri désespérant me déchire le cœur. Je tiens autant à lui qu'il tient à moi, je préfère donc être moi-même au bord de la mort que lui.

\- La ferme !, hurle l'homme une nouvelle fois.

Il abaisse son arme et pointe le canon sur mon front. Instinctivement je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si ça me permettait de ne plus penser au métal gelé sur mon crâne.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et vous allez tous vous la fermer. Les gens qui sont ici veulent vous enlever pour vous faire subir des expériences. Ils vont prélever votre intelligence et vos capacités mentales pour les insuffler à des robots et ainsi créer de puissantes armes pour les vendre au gouvernement et empocher beaucoup d'argent. Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler car je devrais faire partie de leur organisation mais je n'ai jamais été pour ce projet. Si je suis venu ici et ai fait semblant d'adhérer à leurs méthodes c'est dans l'unique but de trouver des personnes qui pourraient m'aider. Je vous ai choisis vous. Voici un enregistrement dans lequel des membres du Bras-Droit, le nom de cette organisation, dévoile la nature de leurs projets. Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous apportiez cet enregistrement aux autorités compétentes pour qu'ils viennent aider vos camarades. J'ai aussi donné mon nom et l'emplacement de leur QG dans cet enregistrement. Dépêchez-vous et, s'il vous plaît restez en vie.

L'homme à la peau typée - je peux maintenant distinguer ses traits sans que la peur ne m'aveugle - se relève et me relâche en vérifiant bien que personne ne l'a vu.

\- Attendez, l'interpelle Minho avant que l'homme s'en aille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les fléchettes que vous tirez ?

\- Le virus Braise...

En entendant ce nom, mon cœur manque un bond. Thomas accourt vers moi pour m'aider à me relever et me regarde tendrement.

\- Mais pourquoi nous l'insuffler ?, demande Teresa.

\- Il leur permet de tester votre résistance mentale. Les plus faibles sont éliminés. Bonne chance...

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit et entre dans l'établissement. Je serre l'enregistrement entre mes doigts et le glisse dans ma poche de jean. Ces révélations sont bouleversantes. Je regarde mes amis qui semblent aussi choqués que moi.

\- Newt, soufflé-je soudainement.

\- Quoi ?, me demande Thomas, paniqué.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué son changement de comportement ?, déclaré-je. C'est comme s'il avait contracté...

\- La Braise, finit Minho, penaud.

\- On doit aller le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer !, crié-je en m'apprêtant à rejoindre le Wicked.

\- Non Georgie, dit Thomas en m'attrapant le bras pour me retenir.

Je lui jette un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Comment peut-il abandonner son ami comme ça ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille rapidement donner cet enregistrement avant qu'il n'y ait plus de morts, explique Aris.

\- C'est le mieux Georgie, m'assure Brenda en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. On ira le chercher après, je suis sûre qu'il est viv...

La brune écarquille soudainement les yeux et affiche une expression d'horreur. Son corps s'affaisse à mes pieds et je lâche un cri. Une tache de sang grossit dans son dos et je comprends qu'une balle a traversé ma meilleure amie. Je m'agenouille près d'elle et hurle son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Ses yeux sont clos et sa respiration ne se fait plus entendre. Une femme affiche un sourire mauvais sur son visage, l'arme pointée dans notre direction. Elle ne va pas s'arrêter là. Je ne comprends plus rien. L'homme infiltré de tout à l'heure nous a certifié qu'ils voulaient notre intelligence, elle aurait d'abord dû se prendre une flèche remplie de Braise avant de se faire abattre. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte avoir les joues inondées de larmes avant de plusieurs d'entre elles ne s'écrasent dans les beaux cheveux bruns de ma meilleure amie.

Des bras fermes me relèvent et je reconnais Minho qui me crie :

\- Dépêche-toi, on doit y aller !

Mes jambes s'emballent toutes seules et je me mets à courir derrière mes amis alors que la femme nous tire dessus. Heureusement, elle n'atteint aucun d'entre nous et nous arrivons à entrer dans le gymnase avant qu'elle ne nous rattrape. Personne ne se trouve à l'intérieur visiblement et c'est étrange d'entendre nos pas résonner dans un endroit si bruyant habituellement.

\- Elle arrive !, hurle Aris.

Nous piquons un nouveau sprint et suivons le jeune homme et Teresa qui nous emmène derrière la porte du fond. Nous refermons la porte avec violence et nous appuyons dessus en soufflant comme des bœufs. Je tente de me calmer mais les larmes dévalent toujours mon visage et inondent mon pull. Brenda est morte. La première personne à m'avoir parlé ici et avec laquelle j'ai immédiatement sympathisé est morte. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt entendre sa voix si douce et ferme à la fois ou la voir rire aux éclats parce que l'un d'entre nous aura taquiné Minho. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui mais elle ne l'a jamais avoué à l'asiatique, ayant peur de sa réaction. Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient fait un beau couple et qu'ils auraient été heureux.

En entendant le rire cynique de la femme qui a tué Brenda, nous nous taisons tous. Je vois les yeux de Minho briller dans la pénombre et aperçois même une larme couler. Thomas et Alexandra sont serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que Teresa et Aris se tiennent par la main. Je pense soudainement à Newt qui me manque terriblement et pour qui je suis abominablement inquiète. A cause de cette femme, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et je n'ai pas pu aller chercher l'homme de ma vie alors qu'il est certainement en danger. Une rage sans nom s'empare de moi. Il faut que je lui fasse du mal autant qu'elle m'en a fait à moi. Déterminée, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et sors, ignorant les appels implorants de mes amis. Alors que je comptais trouver la pétasse qui m'a enlevé ma meilleure amie et peut-être même mon petit ami, je suis surprise de vois qu'elle est déjà partie. La rage en moi qui allait me pousser, encore une seconde auparavant, à commettre un meurtre, retombe comme un poids lourd dans mon torse. Une bulle éclate dans mon cœur et je m'effondre à genoux pour verser d'autres larmes. J'en ai déjà assez. Ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes morts de trouille et je trouve que ça fait beaucoup trop. J'ai vu énormément de films mais je suis sûre que jamais les héros ne se sont sentis aussi vides que moi à cet instant. Qu'est-il advenu de Chuck, Gally, Harriet et Sonya ? Sont-ils sains et saufs ou encore morts ? Y a-t-il encore des camarades vivants et des professeurs en sécurité dans el Wicked ? Encore une fois l'image angélique de l'homme de ma vie s'impose dans mon esprit. Newt est-il mort lui aussi ? Si tel est le cas je ne pense pas pouvoir encore faire partie de ce monde. Evidemment je ne peux pas abandonner Thomas, Teresa, Minho et surtout ma mère mais sans Newt, la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens, autant y mettre fin...

Quelqu'un me relève et me sert contre lui. Je reconnais le parfum musqué de mon meilleur ami. Thomas est toujours là lui, je ne peux pas avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de l'abandonner, de le laisser seul. Perdre un ami c'est dur mais en perdre trois d'un coup cela doit être horrible. Il aurait beaucoup plus besoin de moi vivante que morte. Après Newt, il est le meilleur petit ami que j'ai jamais eu et je le considère réellement comme mon frère. Je ne le connais que depuis sept mois mais je partage tout avec lui, il me connaît mieux que n'importe qui et, Newt et lui sont les deux hommes de ma vie. Je ne peux concevoir me donner la mort si Newt venait à disparaître à son tour. Nous aurions besoin tous les deux d'une épaule pour pleurer et je serai celle de Thomas Edison. Mes larmes redoublent alors qu'il me ramène dans la pièce où se trouvent nos amis. De toute façon, pourquoi me morfondre ? Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal... Newt n'est pas mort, j'en suis sûre et certaine, je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur. Il est fort et est vivant.

Je presse une dernière fois le brun contre moi avant de m'écarter et de le voir m'offrir un sourire triste que je lui rends. De mon pouce, j'essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux et me ressaisis. Les lumières de la pièce s'allument soudainement et je comprends que c'est Aris qui a appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Tout le monde est stupéfait devant ce spectacle. Nous qui croyions avoir débouché dans un placard à balais nous sommes stupéfaits de voir que cette pièce est loin d'en être un.

C'est le Labyrinthe...

* * *

 ** _Quel retard, quel retard ! J'ai honte (#shameonme). Je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de poster mais maintenant je suis là. Un chapitre plein de rebondissements et de réponses aux questions. Que pensez-vous de l'amitié de Thomas et Georgie ? La pensez-vous sincère, niaiseuse, à sens unique ? Dites-moi dans les rewiews !_**

 ** _J'ai quelque chose à vous proposez, que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu-sondage à chaque chapitre pour Noël et commencer à clôturer cette fiction qui est presque terminée (snif snif)? Pour celui-ci, je vous propose de me donner trois mots qui qualifient le mieux notre héroïne Georgie ? Cela me permettra de vois aussi ce que vous pensez d'elle. A vos claviers !_**

 ** _LittlePoiZon : Hihi Lol, c'est vrai ça où tu te ca_** ** _ches Newtie d'amour ? ;)_**

 ** _tiny : J'espère te retrouver pour connaître la suite ;) Merci pour ta rewiew._**

 ** _Guest : Bon j'imagine que c'est pas un pseudo mais j'espère que tu liras la suite et verras cette réponse. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et ton com' m'a fait très plaisir (la meilleure fiction ? vraiment ?) Même si tu as posté sur le premier chapitre, j'imagine que tu as tout lu vu ton rewiew. Continue et à + ! ;)_**

 ** _AnnabethEverdee : Hey ! Merci pour ta rewiew. Pour répondre à tes questions eh bien... lis la suite et tu le verras ;) J'espère que ce sera le cas ;)_**

 ** _eclatdusoleil : Ouh là, le pavé (j'adore hihi). Contente que ma fiction te détendes ;) je suis sûre que ta fiction avance bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de la lire mais je promets de me rattraper. C'est sympa de me remercier pour mon travail mais j'y prends un grand plaisir donc... ce n'est pas vraiment du travail (je ne suis même pas payée en plus XD). Bref, oui le narrateur omniscient est bien mais plus compliqué à utiliser (pour moi), avec l'interne, on se focalise sur un personnage et on se met dans sa peau pour exprimer ses émotions. Avec l'omniscient, on est obligé de se mettre dans la peau de tous les personnages et c'est plus compliqué d'inclure du suspens car on est censé tout savoir XD. Pour ma fiction Teen Wolf, j'utilise l'interne 3eme personne et je change de personnage donc ça passe pour omniscient mais comme le lecteur en sait autant que mes personnages, c'est plus facile je trouve. Donc quel courage de faire de l'omniscient. Bon encore merci pour ton post, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ;)_**


	24. Si vous traversez l'enfer

\- Il faut qu'on le traverse pour pouvoir sortir, annonce Minho au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu es fous ? Pratiquement personne n'a pu le traverser, il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour, rétorque Teresa.

\- Pour se faire tuer comme tous ses pauvres gens, hors de question !, dit Thomas.

\- Dans ce truc aussi on va se faire tuer !, hurle Aris.

\- OHHHH !, crié-je par-dessus le brouhaha de mes amis.

Ceux-ci se stoppent et me regardent attentivement.

\- On n'a pas le choix, si on veut aider les autres, il faut traverser ce foutu Labyrinthe, déclaré-je.

Je sais très bien que c'est de la folie mais c'est la seule solution. Ce mec nous a donné pour mission d'amener cet enregistrement aux autorités et c'est ce que nous allons faire si nous ne voulons pas nous faire massacrer et voulons sauver les gens toujours en vie. La directrice Paige nous a un jour avoué que le Labyrinthe permettait de sortir de l'établissement et d'atteindre la ville. Evidemment, les élèves ayant atteint la sortie devaient revenir en arrière car les sorties étaient interdites mais peu de personnes avaient réussi cet exploit, il n'y avait donc jamais eu de problèmes.

\- Georgie a raison, si vous voulez retrouver Newt, il faut d'abord aller voir la police.

Les paroles d'Alexandra sont décisives car tout le monde hoche doucement la tête. Repenser à Newt me perce le cœur, j'espère qu'il n'a rien. Une larme roule sur ma joue alors que je l'imagine dans le même état que Brenda. Du revers de la manche, je l'essuie et nous nous mettons en route. Minho est celui qui connaît le mieux le Labyrinthe avec Thomas, nous nous en remettons donc aux deux garçons pour nous montrer le bon chemin. Je me rappelle aussi un peu du chemin mais ne préfère pas prendre la tête de la marche, de peur d'induire tout le monde en erreur. A petites foulées, nous sillonnons les couloirs sombres du "monstre", anxieux et appréhendant les épreuves qui nous attendent. Plusieurs énigmes nous sont d'abord posées pour pouvoir ouvrir un pan du mur et continuer notre avancée et, les connaissant tous par cœur, nous y répondons avec facilité. Cela se corse quand nous sommes obligés de nous en remettre à nos capacités physiques et devons escalader un mur pour ensuite éviter des lance-flammes. J'ai les poumons en feu mais je m'accroche, j'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois, je me suis toujours arrêtée à l'obstacle du pont dans le vide, trouvant ça trop éprouvant émotionnellement ou n'ayant jamais le temps de le traverser. Nous y arrivons plus rapidement que je le pensais.

Alexandra, Aris et Teresa passent les premiers. Doucement mais sûrement, ils atteignent l'autre côté sans grande encombre mais avec le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. De loin, je vois Aris lever un pouce en l'air pour nous intimer à y aller. Thomas passe devant. Il ne fait pas trois pas qu'il se retourne et me tend la main. Un demi-sourire sur le visage, je l'attrape avec douceur et me laisse tirer sur le pont qui se balance doucement. Mes muscles se crispent et mon cœur accélère soudainement. J'ai toujours eu le vertige et le trou se situant sous nos pieds n'a pas de fond semblerait-il.

Minho se place derrière moi et met une main rassurante dans mon dos pour me montrer qu'il est là. Il me pousse légèrement alors que Thomas me tire par la main, me faisant avancer. Je n'entends même plus le bruit de nos pas tant mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus garder mes yeux fixés sur les cheveux bruns de mon meilleur ami, j'ai le malheur de les baisser pour regarder mes pieds. Le vide qui se trouve en moi me donne un haut-le-corps et me fait m'arrêter brusquement. Thomas se retourne et tente de me faire avancer mais c'est peine perdue, je suis tétanisée.

\- Allez Georgie, tu peux le faire, viens, me souffle le jeune Edison. On va le faire ensemble.

\- Pense à Newt, poursuit Minho. Il serait fier de toi et tu vas pouvoir le sauver si on arrive à temps à la police.

Le visage du beau roux s'impose dans mon esprit. Ils ont raison, je ne peux pas baisser les bras comme cela, il faut que j'avance. Winston Churchill a dit un jour : "Si vous traversez l'enfer, continuez d'avancer". C'est ce que je vais faire et tout de suite.

Je ferme les yeux et mes pieds se remettent en marche. Je suis guidée par mes deux meilleurs amis et garde donc mes yeux clos pour être sûre de ne pas regarder en bas encore une fois. Soudain, le sol se fait très dur et je ne sens plus les vieilles planches du pont sous mes semelles. Nous nous arrêtons et je rouvre les yeux. Je l'ai passé, j'ai réussi à arriver de l'autre côté. Heureuse d'avoir dépassé cette épreuve que je n'avais jamais réussie jusqu'à maintenant, je me jette dans les bras de Thomas pour le remercier. Je serre ensuite l'asiatique pour le remercier également et nous nous remettons en route.

C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Personne de notre groupe n'était encore arrivé là, nous ne savons donc plus ce qui nous attend. J'avoue que ça me fait grave flipper d'être dans l'ignorance et mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, essayant d'imaginer comment seront nos prochaines épreuves.

Durant plusieurs longues minutes, rien ne se passe et nous déambulons dans le Labyrinthe à la recherche de la sortie.

\- Ça ne devrait plus être loin, annonce Aris.

\- Le pont était peut-être la dernière épreuve, suggère Alexandra.

Je suis peu convaincue par cela mais je ne contredis pas la jeune fille. Thomas et elle restent à proximité l'un de l'autre tout comme Aris et Teresa. J'aimerais tellement que Newt soit là pour m'aider à affronter ça. C'est le seul qui aurait su trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer. Même si Thomas ne cesse de me répéter qu'on va y arriver et que je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne m'apaisera jamais comme le fait Newt.

Il me manque tellem...

Un cri strident s'élève soudain et je me fige. Le reste du groupe fait de même et nous tendons l'oreille. Un autre cri, plus puissant que le premier résonne dans nos oreilles et mon cœur se remet à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demandé-je, apeurée.

Des bruits métalliques se font alors entendre et semblent se rapprocher de plus en plus. Nous sommes dans une intersection et les bruits semblent venir de notre gauche. Je tourne la tête et lâche un cri. Une bête monstrueuse remonte le couloir vers nous. On dirait une limace géante avec des bras métalliques sortant de sa chair visqueuse. La créature roule sur elle-même pour avancer entrechoquant ainsi ses bras de fer qui font un bruit horrible.

\- Courez !, hurle Thomas. Ce sont des Griffeurs !

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et m'élance à la suite de Teresa. Je me rappelle très bien du cours que nous a fait Monsieur Janson sur ces créatures. Elles sont apparues au même moment que le virus Braise. Des scientifiques les avaient d'abord mis au point pour aider la police à traquer les criminels mais leurs plans avaient échoué et les Griffeurs défectueux avaient développé une intelligence leur permettant de s'enfuir de leur laboratoire. Seuls quelques exemplaires avaient été crées et certains s'étaient déjà fait pulvérisé mais d'autres de ces créatures se baladaient toujours dans la nature et semaient la peur et le chaos dans certaines petites villes d'Amérique.

Je n'en ai jamais vu un vrai avant aujourd'hui et il faut avouer que ça aurait été beaucoup meiux de rester dans l'ignorance.

La bête nous poursuit, je l'entends qui se rapproche considérablement. Mon cœur bat trop vite à mon goût et je suis déjà essoufflée. La peur me tord les entrailles et je sais très bien que les autres sont aussi effrayés que moi. Nous prenons les tournants au hasard, priant pour nous rapprocher de la sortie et ne pas nous mener à un cul-de-sac où, de sûr, le Griffeur ne fera qu'une bouchée de nous tous.

Nous tournons pour la énième fois et, je me prends Thomas de plein fouet. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas, trop hypnotisé par ce qu'il voit. Je me frotte la tête et rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés sous le choc. Un épais mur en béton armé nous surplombe, nous barrant le passage. J'entends Teresa sangloter, elle sait autant que nous tous que nous sommes perdus. Les grincements métalliques du Griffeur se font plus forts et je me retourne pour voir la bête nous faire face. J'étouffe un cri alors qu'elle se rue sur nous. Soudain, un épais brouillard blanc nous enveloppe tout entiers. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe et tente d'attraper la main d'un de mes amis sans jamais la trouver. Je n'entends plus que ma propre respiration comme si les autres avaient disparu.

\- Thomas ! Minho ! Teresa !, crié-je à pleins poumons.

Les larmes embrument mes yeux alors que je panique. Si je me retrouve seule, je n'arriverais jamais à trouver la sortie...

C'est alors que j'entends une voix, une voix bien distincte. Une voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis longtemps mais qui restera gravée en moi à jamais.

\- Papa ?, murmuré-je.

* * *

 _ **Ouh làlà quel cliffhanger héhé. Ne m'en voulez pas. Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Petit sondage chers amis, quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fiction et pourquoi ? (= Rewiews) ;)**_


	25. Juste une illusion

\- Papa c'est toi ?, répété-je dans un souffle en reconnaissant l'homme qui m'avait quitté bien trop tôt.

L'homme face à moi passe une main dans sa chevelure brune semblable à la mienne et m'offre un sourire.

\- Comment ça va ma puce ?, demande-t-il de sa voix suave.

Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu la voix de mon père. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

\- Viens dans mes bras ma belle, susurre-t-il.

Je m'avance lentement, ne croyant toujours pas ce que je crois puis me stoppe. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon père est mort, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit devant moi. De plus, il ne m'a jamais appelé ma belle, il détestait ce surnom pour moi car il le réservait seulement à ma mère.

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, le brouillard s'est dissipé mais il reste tout de même une nappe blanche qui recouvre mes pieds. C'est une illusion, tout ça n'est pas réel...

\- Tu n'es pas réel, dis-je.

Mon père fronce les sourcils un instant puis sourit de nouveau chaleureusement.

\- Bien sûr que si Georgie, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu es mort, tu ne peux pas être là !, rétorqué-je.

Le visage de mon "père" se durcit puis son corps entier vacille comme s'il était un hologramme. Il disparaît ensuite comme envolé.

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, me dis-je à moi-même.

Le brouillard se fait alors plus épais et je marche plus rapidement. Le couloir dans lequel je suis semble interminable. J'entends des voix chuchoter et prie pour que ça soit celles de mes amis.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours, mais une chose est sûre, ce couloir fait beaucoup trop de mètres qu'il ne faudrait. Les voix se font plus fortes et l'une d'entre elles se distingue d'entre toutes. C'est la voix de Brenda.

\- Georgie ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît !, hurle-t-elle.

\- Ce ne sont que des illusions, ce ne sont que des illusions, ne cessé-je de me répéter en bouchant mes oreilles.

La fumée blanche m'enveloppe maintenant presque toute entière. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappe et je crains m'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. Je tiens pourtant bond, déterminée à retrouver les autres et à rejoindre l'extérieur. Je ne peux plus reculer, je n'ai d'autres choix de continuer et de sortir d'ici.

\- Attends ! Attends !, entends-je derrière moi.

Je me fige sur place. Non ça ne peut pas être lui, c'est impossible.

\- Joy attends-moi s'il te plaît !

Cette fois-ci je me retourne avec force. Une tête rousse apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je retiens un sanglot. Newt, Newt est là, il est vivant.

Mon esprit est totalement déconnecté, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous moi mais le mur me soutient. Newt s'approche de moi en claudiquant puis me serre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, soufflé-je dans son cou. Je t'ai cru mort.

Les larmes inondent maintenant mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Newt passe une main dans mes longs cheveux maintenant emmêlés à cause de cette course folle et les caresse doucement.

\- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, dit-il en me serrant davantage.

Soudain, son corps vibre entre mes mains, me redonnant un semblant de lucidité. Je m'écarte de lui et le toise avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demandé-je d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Rien du tout. C'est fini maintenant, répond-il.

Il me sourit mais je m'écarte, arrachant mes bras d'autour de son corps. Je le regarde, non plus avec amour mais avec méfiance.

\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas réel, comprends-je alors soudainement.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et prends mes jambes à mon cou dans l'interminable couloir. Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que le brouillard s'est estompé et continue de courir. Mes poumons sont en feu et mes yeux embués m'empêchent de voir convenablement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar duquel je ne peux me réveiller. Je me sens seule, vidée et je suis toujours morte d'inquiétude pour les autres. Je viens de revoir deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie et cela m'en a foutu un coup. Je cours sans but, les mains sur la paroi du mur pour être sûre de ne pas m'effondrer. Soudain, je tourne à une intersection. Une vague d'espoir déferle en moi quand je tourne une deuxième fois, je suis enfin sortie de ce couloir. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour être sûre que mes illusions ne me suivent pas mais il n'y a personne. Je rentre alors dans quelque chose. Le choc est tel que je tombe en arrière et, n'ayant plus aucune force, je m'écrase dans la poussière.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et tente de retrouver un peu d'énergie pour pouvoir me relever. Deux bras fermes m'empoignent alors et me mettent sur mes deux pieds.

\- Georgie, oh putain, c'est toi.

J'ai le temps de voir la silhouette de mon meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne me prenne dans ses bras.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces mais il me tient fermement contre lui.

\- Georgie qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Calme-toi !, hurle Thomas.

\- Tu n'es pas réel ! Dégage !, m'égosillé-je, totalement hystérique.

Le brun me lâche instantanément et me regarde, pétrifié.

\- Je te jure que c'est moi Georgie. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup d'illusions, je te promets que je n'en suis pas une.

D'autres silhouettes apparaissent derrière le jeune Edison et je reconnais Aris, Alexandra, Minho et Teresa. Cette dernière pousse un soupir de soulagement et se rue sur moi pour m'enlacer. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je commence à m'apaiser dans les bras de la jeune fille. Quand je suis certaine qu'ils sont réels, je décide d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et la serrer contre moi. Elle aussi a perdu sa meilleure amie, nous nous devons dorénavant d'être là l'une pour l'autre. La frisée s'écarte ensuite de moi et me sourit avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Thomas retente sa chance en s'approchant avec hésitation de moi.

\- C'est moi Georgie, c'est Thomas...

Pour la énième fois de la journée, mes larmes déferlent sur mon visage pour couler jusque dans mon cou et laisser mes yeux gonfler. Je me jette dans les bras du brun et niche mon nez dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolée Thomas, je croyais...

Je me stoppe dans ma phrase pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Quand Newt n'est pas là, il est le seul à savoir m'apaiser et me rendre heureuse. Je ne veux pas le perdre et le retrouver me fait un bien fou.

\- C'est bon Georgie, je suis là. On reste ensemble à partir de maintenant. Tu ne me quittes plus...

Je souris fébrilement et le serre un peu plus. Je me rappelle ensuite où nous sommes et pourquoi et décide de me détacher du brun. Celui-ci m'offre un sourire rempli d'amour et me tend un mouchoir. Avec le tissu, j'essuie les dernières larmes et nettoie rapidement mon visage. Je sens que mes yeux sont bouffis et mon nez rouge mais j'ignore cela et me remets en marche. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve cette sortie le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _ **Un tout petit chapitre, désolée. Mais il fallait que je poste étant donné que ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu non plus vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, alors je le fais maintenant. RDV dans les rewiews ;)**_

 _ **Liliana Odair : D'accord, et pourquoi notre petit Asiatique ? ;)**_


	26. Continuez d'avancer

Alors que nous pensons arriver enfin au but sans avoir eu d'autres épreuves, nous ne cessons de tomber dans des culs-de-sac. Minho arrive à nous sortir de ces derniers mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop rapidement.

Cela va faire un peu plus de vingt minutes que nous avons passé l'épreuve des illusions quand nous tournons une dernière fois pour tomber dans un grand couloir très mal éclairé.

\- C'est quoi ça au fond ?, demande soudain Alexandra en le pointant du doigt.

Je regarde plus attentivement. Des contours se dessinent dans le mur et au-dessus, on peut lire en surbrillant "Sortie".

\- Putain les gars, je crois qu'on vient de trouver la sortie de ce foutu Labyrinthe, fait remarquer Minho.

Une vague de soulagement se déferle en moi et je ris nerveusement, laissant retomber toute la tension accumulée.

\- Ça y est on l'a trouvé !, m'écrié-je.

\- On va pouvoir sauver tout le monde !, poursuit Teresa en prenant Aris dans ses bras et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- On va bientôt retrouver Newt, soupire Thomas, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage, il a autant peur que moi pour son meilleur ami. Son comportement des dernières semaines nous a tous alertés mais personne n'a osé rien dire tout simplement parce que c'est Newt et qu'il peut être lunatique quand il veut. Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûre, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il a dû avoir été contaminé par la Braise, comme tous les autres.

\- Bon en route !, annonce Aris au bout de quelques secondes.

Nous avançons dans le couloir et une lueur d'espoir brille dans chacun de nos regards. La luminosité est faible mais nous sommes près du but, plus qu'une centaine de mètres...

Un bruit de détonation retentit suivi d'un hurlement. Je me retourne pour voir Teresa par terre, la tête entre les mains. La jeune fille se relève immédiatement avec l'aide de son petit ami et tous deux prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

\- Fuyez !, crie l'adolescent. On nous tire dessus !

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander une explication qu'une flèche fuse et frôle mon nez, y laissant une égratignure au bout.

Je pique un sprint à la suite de Thomas et des autres et ne me retourne pas. J'entends seulement les flèches semblables à celles tirées par les soldats du Bras-Droit, s'écraser à terre en manquant leurs cibles.

Un cri guttural s'élève dans mon dos. Je vois Thomas s'arrêter pour se tourner et courir dans le sens inverse. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et le suis pour le retenir. Je trouve Alexandra allongée au sol, la respiration saccadée. Thomas s'est agenouillé près d'elle et lui parle doucement mais je ne l'entends pas. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma boîte crânienne, me coupant des bruits alentours.

\- Thomas, relève-toi !, hurlé-je.

\- Non, Alexandra a été touchée. On doit l'aider.

D'autres flèches nous frôlent et l'une d'elles manque de se loger dans mon bras droit. Je m'agenouille à côté du couple et regarde Alexandra qui commence à sombrer. Ses pupilles se dilatent et elle émet des bruits étranges.

\- C'est trop tard pour elle Thomas, on doit s'en aller !, dis-je à contrecœur.

Ça me fait beaucoup de mal d'obliger mon meilleur ami à quitter la fille qu'il aime dans ce couloir immonde mais il en va de nos vies à tous les deux.

\- Vas... Vas-y Thomas..., souffle la brune en essayant péniblement de garder les yeux ouverts. Georgie, force-le...

\- Je suis désolée Alexandra..., murmuré-je, la voix brisée.

La laisser là, étendue et à moitié morte me brise le cœur mais nous devons sauver les autres et nous-mêmes également. Le virus fait déjà effet en elle et dans quelques secondes, elle va devenir une autre personne.

\- Je t'aime Alexandra, reste avec moi !, s'égosille Thomas.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mais...

La détonation d'une arme à feu perce les ténèbres du couloir et je vois le corps de mon amie s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'une énorme tache de sang recouvre son pull blanc. Le visage de Thomas est défiguré par la douleur alors que je me retiens de sombrer à mon tour. Je dois rester forte pour lui comme il l'a été pour moi tout à l'heure. Je relève la tête et ai juste le temps de voir trois hommes du Bras-Droit armés et pointant leurs fusils sur nous pour me camper sur mes pieds et tirer Thomas par le bras. Il ne semble pas vouloir coopérer mais, en voyant les hommes, il se décide à me suivre et à laisser l'adolescente qui faisait battre son cœur sur le sol.

Nous nous ruons au fond du couloir et j'ouvre la porte à la volée pour entrer dans la pièce blanche. La lumière m'aveugle et je me plie en deux pour fermer les yeux et reprendre mon souffle.

\- Elle est morte..., entends-je Thomas souffler.

Je me redresse et le regarde. Il fixe le sol, totalement désemparé. Le brun daigne alors me jeter un regard qui fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. Je n'y lis aucune reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvé ni de profonde tristesse mais de la haine. Pure et dure.

\- Thomas ?...

Mais ma voix se brise quand je le vois se relever sans m'accorder un regard. Alors il m'en veut ? Il me croit responsable de la mort d'Alexandra sans doute. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour l'aider, le sauver...

\- Lâchez-là !, entends-je hurler Aris.

Je me redresse et me rends enfin compte de mon environnement. Nous sommes dans une pièce mais celle-ci ne semble pas avoir un jouer appartenu au WICKED. Des affiches sont placardées sur les murs et des tables sont remplies de matériel scientifique. Nous sommes dans le laboratoire du Bras-Droit... Ceux-ci ont dû utiliser cette pièce pour s'installer et se retrouver plus près de l'établissement. C'est donc par le Labyrinthe qu'ils sont passés ? Je tourne la tête et aperçois, derrière une énorme vitre, plusieurs écrans avec des boutons. Je comprends que c'est ici que l'on "contrôle" le Labyrinthe. Il est vrai que je n'y étais pas retournée depuis un bout de temps, je n'avais donc pas vu qu'il ne fonctionnait plus.

\- Vous avez finalement réussi à passer nos épreuves alors ?

Je me tourne d'un bloc vers l'homme qui a dit ça. Il affiche un rictus malsain sur son visage qui me fait froncer les sourcils. C'est donc lui qui nous a infligé ça et a tué Alexandra.

\- Emparez-vous d'eux, ordonne-t-il.

Instantanément, des hommes et des femmes habillés de noir se ruent sur nous, déterminés à nous attraper. Les hommes armés, déposent leurs fusils et font de même en se dirigeant vers moi. Je vois Minho asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son assaillant et Teresa se baisse pour esquiver le sien. Commence alors une bagarre comme je n'en ai jamais vue. En me rappelant de tous les cours de self-défense que j'ai pris, je tente de repousser mes adversaires et de les empêcher de m'approcher. Les autres semblent aussi bien se débrouiller que moi, comme quoi, quand la peur parle à notre place, nous devenons tous doués en combat rapproché.

J'envoie plusieurs fois mon pied dans le nez d'un des attaquants et beaucoup de sang macule le sol immaculé maintenant. Soudain, alors que les forces commencent à me quitter, une femme m'envoie son pied dans l'estomac ce qui me fait plier en deux et m'agenouiller sur le sol. Je crache par terre et tente déjà de me relever mais un homme attrape mes mains et les croise dans mon dos en me forçant à rester dans cette position. Je me débats comme je peux mais il est plus fort que moi et, contre mon gré, me fait me relever pour me placer devant l'homme au rictus malsain. Bientôt, mes amis aussi se font maitriser et me rejoignent au centre de la pièce. Les soldats du Bras-Droit nous poussent pour que l'on s'agenouille, les mains toujours croisés dans nos dos et en position inférieure.

\- Vous êtes coriaces mes petits, raille l'homme. Je suis désolé mais nous avons découvert que Jorge nous avait trahis. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il ne parlera plus.

En comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à l'homme qui nous avait donné l'enregistrement et nous avait informés sur la situation, je baisse la tête. Combien y aura-t-il encore de vies perdues ?

\- Vous avez donc quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit l'homme en fouillant mes poches et en brandissant l'enregistreur comme un trophée.

\- Amenez le garçon !, ordonne-t-il enfin.

Des hommes ricanent entre eux avant de se rendre dans le fond de la salle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'un jeune homme y était ligoté depuis notre arrivée. Quand ils le détachent et qu'il se tourne pour se diriger sur nous, totalement épuisé et avec une mine affreuse, je fonds en larmes. Le garçon écarquille les yeux en me voyant et les hommes le jettent à mes pieds.

\- Newt !, hurlé-je.

* * *

 ** _Oups ! Encore un petit cliffhanger. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver comment j'allais faire revenir notre roux préféré. Qu'en dites-vous, est-ce une bonne idée ?_**

 ** _Liliana Odair = D'accord, sinon ton avis sur ma fiction ;)_**


	27. Et si

Le roux redresse difficilement la tête en m'entendant hurler son nom. Quand il me voit, il essaie de se relever et de m'approcher mais il est à bout de forces.

\- Tu sais, ton petit ami est très fort psychologiquement. Il réussit à combattre le Virus Braise. Malheureusement pour lui, cela signifie que son cerveau nous est indispensable. Tu peux donc lui dire adieu.

\- Vous êtes un monstre !, m'égosillé-je. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

L'homme ricane.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, il me semble, assène-t-il.

\- Joy...

Je détourne mon regard de cet infâme type pour poser un regard empli d'amour sur Newt. Celui-ci tente de dire quelque chose mais il est extrêmement faible.

\- T... Tue-moi, souffle-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne peux pas avoir entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre. Newt n'oserait jamais me demander de mettre fin à ses jours. Il est fort et courageux, il sait se battre pour sa vie.

\- S'il... s'il te plaît, continue-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Ne les laisse pas me...

\- Trêve de bavardages !, déclare l'homme. Dites-vous adieu qu'on en finisse, je perds patience. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que son corps ne perde toutes ses forces à cause du combat qu'il mène contre le virus. Je le veux vivant quand j'extrairais son cerveau !

Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues alors que Newt essaie tant bien que mal de garder son regard planté dans le mien.

\- S'il te plaît..., murmure-t-il. Je...

Son corps s'affaisse soudainement et son souffle, bruyant jusqu'à maintenant, ne retentit plus.

\- Newt, réveille-toi mon vieux, crie Minho.

\- Vous l'avez tué !, hurle l'homme fou de rage.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça, crie Teresa en sanglotant. C'est vous !

\- Vite, emmenez-le moi dans la salle d'opération, je dois l'ouvrir au plus vite !, ordonne avec panique l'homme.

Prise d'une haine indescriptible, je me débats dans tous les sens en tentant de me dégager de celui qui me tient fermement agenouillée et les bras dans le dos. Depuis quelques minutes, j'ai récupéré et mon énergie mêlée à l'adrénaline me donne une force presque surhumaine. Le soldat du Bras-Droit a bien du mal à me faire tenir en place et mes mains commencent à glisser de son emprise.

Finalement, j'arrive à me dégager avant que certains hommes ne s'approchent de Newt. Je les repousse violemment et m'agenouille près de l'homme que j'aime, des torrents de larmes maculant mes joues.

\- Newt, Newt, réveille-toi. Je t'aime mon amour, reste avec moi, crié-je presque. Regarde, regarde ce que j'ai fait...

Toujours une main sur sa poitrine, je me contorsionne pour abaisser mon t-shirt et montrer l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon cœur. D'une belle écriture, "Newt" est tatoué à l'encre.

\- Je sais que nous deux, c'est pour la vie. S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Un trou se creuse dans ma poitrine et m'avale toute entière alors que l'adolescent ne répond pas et ne donne pas signe de vie. Autour de moi, les autres qui ont réussi à s dégager également, mènent un combat sans merci contre les hommes et les femmes habillés de noir. Je secoue le roux de toutes mes forces et m'effondre sur lui, complètement vidée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti. Tous nos souvenirs me reviennent soudain en mémoire. Notre rencontre, quand il m'a sauvé à la Terre Brûlée, quand je l'ai embrassé...

Depuis le moment où il est entré dans ma vie, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse avant lui.

Maintenant, c'est comme si on m'avait coupé un bras ou brisé mon cœur... A quoi ça sert de continuer à vivre dorénavant ?

Je sens soudain bouger sous mon visage. Une respiration, j'entends une respiration ! Les battements du cœur qui se trouve sous mon oreille retentissent comme une douce mélodie.

Je me redresse et passe une coup de manche sur mes yeux pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper. Deux yeux chocolatés me fixent intensément d'une lueur brillante. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Newt est vivant...

\- Joy..., souffle-t-il.

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle mais elles respirent la joie et non le désespoir et le chagrin. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait survécu, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment ce miracle a pu se produire mais je préfère laisser cette question de côté pour prendre celui que j'aime dans mes bras. Il a l'air encore faible mais me rend mon étreinte au centuple. Je redresse la tête pour ensuite m'emparer de ses lèvres si gouteuses et notre baiser s'approfondit malgré ce qui nous entoure.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il quand nous nous séparons à contrecœur.

Je lui souris tendrement, plus heureuse que jamais. Soudain, la situation me revient en tête et je me redresse pour prendre conscience de notre environnement. Mes amis se battent avec bravoure et je comprends qu'ils font tout pour repousser les soldats qui viennent dans notre direction. Je profite de ce moment pour aider Newt à se relever. En clopinant et accroché à moi, il se dirige avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

\- Attends reste là, lui intimé-je en me rappelant qu'il me manque quelque chose.

\- Non, ne va pas là-dedans, réplique-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui assuré-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser sur la chaise qui se trouve près de nous.

Je repars dans le combat et tente d'esquiver toutes les attaques en envoyant mes pieds et mes poings un peu au hasard. Finalement, j'atteins mon but.

Le chef du Bras-Droit est en pleine altercation avec Aris que j'aide immédiatement. L'homme n'affiche plus son sourire triomphant et, quand j'ai réussi à lui subtiliser l'enregistrement, j'adresse un clin d'œil à Aris :

\- Il est tout à toi.

L'adolescent affiche un sourire en coin avant de s'occuper encore une fois du cas du monstre humain. Je cours dans le sens inverse et arrive à la porte. Je vois Minho me jeter un regard étonné et brandis l'enregistrement pour qu'il comprenne. Il fait un signe de tête en signe d'acquiescement et je lui souris.

Je me sens coupable de les laisser comme ça, dans les mains de ces horribles gens mais il faut que j'aille donner cet enregistrement à la police.

\- Attends Georgie !

Je me retourne pour voir Thomas foncer sur nous. Une lueur d'espoir s'allume dans mon regard alors qu'il s'apprête à me parler mais elle s'éteint très rapidement quand il lâche :

\- Ne foire pas tout...

Il me tend ensuite ses clés de voiture et repart dans la masse. Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des membres de l'organisation sont occupés dehors et leurs combats leur permettent d'en assommer plus d'un. J'espère vivement qu'ils s'en sortiront, je ne pourrais cautionner plus de morts, surtout les leurs.

Le cœur serré, je sors avec Newt de la salle pour goûter enfin à l'air frais. Nous débouchons dans le parking du WICKED où des tonnes de voitures sont garées. Certains soldats tirent encore des fléchettes alors que d'autres tirent de vraies balles et abattent de pauvres adolescents. Sur le côté, je vois Alby et Chuck tenter de fuir, j'aimerais les aider mais je n'en ai plus le temps.

Le plus rapidement possible sans faire trop de mal à Newt, je rejoins la voiture de Thomas et l'ouvre. J'aide ensuite le roux à grimper et me rue du côté conducteur.

Le moteur vrombit quand je tourne la clé de contact et j'appuie sur l'accélérateur pour sortir de l'enceinte du WICKED. Au passage, j'essaie de repousser plusieurs soldats pour que certains adolescents prennent la fuite mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Une fois sur la route, je dépasse les limites de vitesse et gagne le centre-ville de Blue Diamonds qui se trouve plus loin que je le pensais. L'école pour surdoués est cachée en pleine campagne pour plus de tranquillité mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si loin de toute civilisation. Sur le chemin, personne ne parle, Newt est vraiment mal en point et je lui murmure de rester éveillé le temps que j'aille au poste de police.

J'arrive enfin au commissariat et sors en trombe de la voiture pour trouver un agent.

J'espère vraiment que tout rentrera rapidement dans l'ordre...

* * *

 ** _Voilà, c'est terminé ! ;) Non je rigole, évidemment je vais vous écrire un petit épilogue ;) Pendant ce temps, à vos rewiews !_**

 ** _eclatdusoleil = Hey ! Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. En tout cas merci encore pour ta rewiew, j'adore recevoir des compliments :3. En tout cas, je vais corriger les fautes du chapitre précédent ne t'inquiète pas. L'erreur est humaine après tout. Je suis ravie que tu aimes et merci pour la réponse aux questions ;)_**


	28. Parce que tu as changé nos vies

Trois mois... Cela fait trois mois que Brenda et Alexandra sont mortes. Cela fait trois mois que nous essayons de nous remettre de ces morts douloureuses et nous y arrivons, ensemble.

Notre année au WICKED se termine aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire mais j'espère de tout cœur que nous garderons le contact pendant les vacances. De toute façon, nous nous retrouvons en Septembre. Le WICKED s'est bien remis sur pied, nous avons manqué un mois entier de cours pendant sa rénovation mais il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts et je me suis plongée dans les livres pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heureusement que ce jour-là, les agents de police ont décidé de m'écouter et ont immédiatement envoyé des hommes au WICKED. Il paraît que ça a été un vrai bain de sang. La plupart des membres n'ont pas voulu coopérer et ont attaqué les agents de police pour finir abattus. Les élèves qui avaient été faits prisonniers à cause de leur résistance au virus, ont été relâchés mais pour les autres, ça a été trop tard. La science n'a toujours pas trouvé d'antidote fiable, des dizaines de jeunes gens innocents sont donc morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la volonté nécessaire pour combattre ce virus. Un cimetière a été aménagé dans la forêt située derrière le WICKED, nous l'avons appelé le Terminus, car c'est ici que se sont terminées les belles vies de ces jeunes.

L'enterrement de Brenda a été douloureux mais il m'a fait du bien, il m'a permis de dire adieu à ma meilleure amie. "Brenda Stanford, une amie incroyable", voilà ce qui a été gravé sur sa pierre tombale.

J'ai compris pourquoi Newt avait survécu. Son corps, durant sa pseudo-mort, cessait d'achever le virus dans son organisme. Son cœur s'est arrêté un moment mais il est reparti quand le virus a disparu de son corps. Newt a une volonté d'acier et cela lui a sauvé la vie. J'avoue que ça relève un peu trop de la magie mais je m'en fiche, du moment que mon âme sœur est vivante.

Thomas m'en veut toujours. Depuis ce jour-là, il ne m'adresse plus la parole et j'en souffre énormément. Mon meilleur ami me manque. Pourtant, je pensais avoir assez souffert avec cette histoire...

Newt et Minho ont beau tenter de le raisonner, il dit qu'il lui faut un peu de temps. Je garde toujours espoir, parce que l'espoir fait vivre... et l'amour aussi.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Georgie !, me crie Teresa en se jetant dans mes bras.

Derrière elle, je vois Aris porter un gâteau avec une bougie en forme de dix-sept sur le dessus.

Nous sommes à la bibliothèque, un de mes endroits préférés ici. Je souffle sur ma bougie et tout le monde applaudit puis Newt me tend une enveloppe.

\- De notre part à tous, dit-il.

\- On a travaillé dur pour récolter cet argent alors j'espère que tu vas aimer, poursuit Minho, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Etonnée, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors la lettre qui est à l'intérieur.

\- "Chère Mademoiselle Sanders", commencé-je à lire. "Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que votre réservation au camping du Berg à Denver pour tout le mois de Juillet a bien été prise en compte. Nous vous attendons donc, vous et vos amis pour le 10 Juillet. Passez un bon séjour. Le directeur."

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais peut-être passer le meilleur été de toute ma vie.

\- C'est... whouah..., soufflé-je. Merci, vraiment vous êtes géniaux.

\- C'est normal voyons, s'exclame Minho en souriant à son tour.

Je relis la lettre une seconde fois comme pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. Je vais passer une partie de mes vacances avec les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

\- Georgie ?, m'interpelle soudain Teresa.

Je redresse la tête avec un sourire mais celui-ci retombe quand je vois des gouttes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune fille. Teresa me tend alors un livre que j'attrape, étonnée.

\- Brenda voulait te l'offrir en plus du voyage..., m'explique-t-elle.

J'ouvre la première page fébrilement et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot en lisant les quelques mots inscrits sur la première page.

"Parce que tu as changé nos vies..."

Je tourne ensuite les pages et me rends compte que c'est un album photo. Brenda était très douée pour la photographie et elle avait recensé dans ce petit livre, les plus beaux clichés qu'elle avait pris de nous tous. Au fil des pages, nous nous remémorons nos plus beaux souvenirs et, malgré nous, les larmes coulent.

J'ai peut-être changé leur vie mais eux aussi ont changé la mienne. Ils ont fait de moi une meilleure personne, une fille plus aimante, plus forte et plus courageuse. Ils ont fait de moi celle que je suis : Joy Sanders...

* * *

 _ **FIIIIIIINNNNNN !**_ _ **C'est à contrecœur que je clôture cette merveilleuse fiction que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire et à partager. Je vous remercie, vous mes chers lecteurs, de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir autant posté, cela m'a boosté. Merci aux rewiews constructives d'eclatdusoleil et de Dyana Poppins mais aussi à celles régulières de Plume de Pan, Mia Watson, Little PoiZon, tiny, Liliana Odair et encore beaucoup d'autres.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, plein de bonheur et de lectures.**_

 _ **J'espère vous retrouver dans mes autres fanfictions. J'ai aussi décidé de traduite celle-ci en anglais et... * roulement de tambour *... sûrement de vous pondre un tome 2 !**_

 _ **Encore merci et à bientôt dans les rewiews ! ;)**_


End file.
